Unstoppable
by IAmAPurpleLewie
Summary: When Dean sees a nervous dark haired, blue-eyed boy in front of him in the line for the roller coaster what will he do? A cute AU Destiel fic.
1. First Encounter

**AN: Hey All! So this is my first fanfic. (Very excited about it though!) I love all things to do with Supernatural, and I just recently went to a theme park and met some interesting people in line, so I thought "why not combine the two!" which is why this story now exist ^.^ **

**Please review if you want to comment. I am very open to constructive criticism, so please R&R. Also, please let me know if you see and grammar mistakes. I tried to correct them all, but I'm human, and my lack of noticing grammatical errors is something I'm trying to improve on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters of Supernatural. **

* * *

Dean stood in the line for Unstoppable, the best roller coaster in the entire park. He noticed the boy in front of him shifting from one foot to the other. He looked nervous, and sweat was building on the boy's forehead.

"Are you okay?" asked Dean.

The boy turned around, allowing Dean to take notice of how large his blue eyes seemed to be. His dark hair was all messy- but clean - and he seemed to be picking at his nails.

"Um-not really," the blue-eyed boy said softly.

"What's wrong?" asked Dean, easily telling that the boy was lying.

The blue-eye boy bit his lip, picking at his nails with more determination.

"I don't like roller coasters."

"Then why are you going on?" asked Dean.

"My friends dared me to," the boy said, looking off towards a table sitting by a cotton candy booth.

"And they're not going on with you?" asked Dean, looking out towards the tables. He saw two boys sitting and laughing, one had a large cotton candy cone, and seemed to be eating it with a passion.

"No, they went last time," the boy said in return.

Dean looked at the boy in pity. He remembered how he used to make fun of his friends who wouldn't go on the scary rides with him when he was younger.

"You know, if you're scared you don't have to go on it," Dean told boy paused and thought for a moment. "I mean, my brother isn't going on. He's sitting over there," Dean said pointing to a bench where his brother sat watching the screaming people zooming over his head.

The blue-eyed boy took a deep breath, and stopped picking at his nails. "No, I need to do this. They'll laugh at me if i chicken out again."

"Well, some friends they are for making you go on alone," Dean said quietly.

"You're going on alone," the blue-eyed boy said, looking straight at Dean. Dean felt a little strange. This kid's eyes were so piercing.

"Ya, well Sammy was being a girl about it, and I don't know. I mean I'm older anyway," Dean said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," said Dean. He wanted to add, "and a half" but felt like that was a young thing to do.

"I'm fourteen," the blue-eyed boy said, his head going down as if the one year age difference made him terribly miserable.

"Really?" Dean said in surprise. The boy looked like a cute little kid.

"Yes, does that surprise you?" the boy asked, his voice suddenly sounding much more mature.

Dean fumbled with his words trying to get them out. "No..I mean...You just...you just looked so scared, maybe made you look younger?" By the end Dean was questioning what he was trying to say, but the other boy didn't seem to notice.

"People have told me that I look like a baby angel."

Dean laughed.

"I'd hate that."

The blue-eyed boy just shrugged in agreement. He turned to face where the line was getting closer to the ride. They stood in silence for a moment. The blue-eyed boy started to pick at his nails again once they were the next in line.

"Hey...kid, will you sit next to me on the ride?" Dean asked.

The other boy looked up and a small smile came across his face.

"Yes, please."

"Please find your seat and pull down the bar securely over your shoulders and stomach,"

announced the operator.

"Here we go," Dean said. He lead them to two seats in the middle. He climbed in and the blue-eyed boy followed suit. "Ready?" he asked.

The boy didn't respond, but just slowly began to breathe in and out.

Without really thinking Dean reached out and patted the other boys hand. The boy didn't look at Dean, but in a sudden motion he grabbed onto Dean's hand and held onto it for dear life. Dean stared down at his gripped hand, then back at the boys face.

"You're going to love it, I promise," he said quickly as the operator gave the thumbs up, and the people around him began to yell in anticipation.

Dean didn't think it was possible, but the boy gripped onto his hand tighter.

"I...I need to get off. I can't do this."

"Too late. We're already moving," said Dean as the ride began to creep out of the waiting station.

The younger boy shut his eyes tightly.

"No, don't shut your eyes!" said Dean, "It's beautiful," he continued as they began the slow climb to the top of the first hill. "I promise you, you are safe." To confirm the truth behind his words he gave the boy's hand a squeeze. Apparently it worked, and the boy opened his eyes just in time to get a view of the entire park before the plunged down the first hill.

The next few seconds Dean spent yelling as they went down a hill and then back up and down again. He turned as much as he could to see the boy who had a look of pure joy mixed with terror on his face. He was screaming, but seemed okay.

When the ride jerked to a stop Dean turned to the boy laughing.

"Now, was that so bad."

The other boy seemed too much in a daze to respond.

It wasn't until the ride had completely stopped and the bar had been raised that he seemed to realize that he was still holding Dean's hand.

"Sorry," he said, letting go.

Dean just shrugged. He had forgotten anyway. He liked this kid. The blue-eyed boy seemed embarrassed though and jumped out quickly, getting ahead of Dean.

"Wait," called Dean from behind him.

The boy turned quickly, still ahead of him.

"What's your name?" called Dean out to him.

Dean saw the boy move his mouth in reply, but the screams of those overhead blocked out the boys soft low voice. The boy turned quickly again, and before Dean had time to call out again he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**AN: Poor Dean, he never did get to know the name of that blue-eyed boy. But in all seriousness the inspiration for Cass' mannerism and nervousness came from my own behavior at the theme park I recently went to. But I did go on a roller coaster and loved it. I also feel like Dean should have more moments were he really can show off his caring side. I just love when he is more nurturing in his behavior.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Second Encounter

**Got inspired by AnnieWrites (who was kind enough to review my story and PM me about my story) to keep going with this story and make it longer. So here is the second chapter! YAY! Because of this chapter, I actually am seeing a sort of plot-line for this story. That means more chapters for me to write, which makes me happy, because I was worried I'd post one story and then let it go after that. But as all Purple Lewie's know, there is no giving up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters in Supernatural. **

* * *

Dean tapped his thumb on his knee as he sat and waited at the entrance of the middle school. He hummed the tune of one of the songs his dad was always listening to while he worked on the cars in his mechanic's garage. Sammy didn't normally take this long to come out, so Dean decided to venture into the halls he had once roamed. He peeked his head into the empty classrooms trying to see if he spotted the familiar brown haired boy. Once he reached the end of the hall he spotted the small library and shook his head. He should have known.

Dean opened the door and called out quietly, "Sammy?"

"Dean?"

"Where are you?" asked Dean.

"Over here," said Sammy, his head suddenly popping out from behind a stack near the other side of the library.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"You coming?" Dean asked, still only halfway through the door.

"Ya, just give me a minute," said Sam, his head disappearing.

Dean let out a sigh; a minute in a library for Sam was like an hour. He headed over to a table covered in puzzle pieces and sat down, drumming with his fingers on the table. He looked around the library, pushing himself slightly away from the table, leaning the chair as far as he could on the back two legs without tipping over. The librarian sat with her back turned towards him. Dean was pretty sure it was the same woman who had worked there since he had been in middle school. She had been old then, so now she must be ancient. He looked past her and noticed a form sitting next to a window. The boy's face was tucked down, focused on a book in his hands, but Dean remembered that messy hair. He slowly got up, looking more closely. The boy glanced up - not towards Dean -but looked into the glass of the window. Dean saw his reflection, and he couldn't help the smile that came across his face. The blue-eyed boy! The one from the park. It had been a couple weeks but Dean remembered that face. Dean made his way over to the boy by the window. The blue-eyed boy had returned to reading his book and didn't notice Dean approach.

"Hey there," said Dean.

The boy looked up, and stared just a moment, before a soft blush came over his cheeks.

"Do you remember me? We met in line for that rollercoaster-"

"I remember," the boy broke in.

"That's great," exclaimed Dean, then coughed and sat down across from the boy. "I mean, I'm Dean, by the way."

The boy put a bookmark in between the pages of his book. Dean couldn't see it perfectly clearly but he thought he saw Euclidean Geometry somewhere in the title. He smirked a little. This kid was something else.

"I'm Castiel."

"What?" asked Dean, the boys soft deep voice breaking him from the closed book. Dean thought he had heard him wrong.

"Castiel. It's my name."

Dean's eyes widened a bit.

"Wow. Weird name," said Dean.

"I like it," the blue-eyed boy - Castiel - Dean quickly corrected, said.

"Oh, I mean...No, It's great. I just..." Dean stopped. Castiel looked at him.

"I thought you said you were fifteen?"

Dean did a double take. "I am fifteen," he said.

"Why are you in a middle school?" asked Castiel.

"Oh," Dean laughed quietly. "My little brother is happily reading the entire library right

now. He goes here."

"Oh," said Castiel, nodding in understanding.

"Why are you here?"

"My sister goes here."

Dean paused, waiting for an explanation of why he was sitting in the school's library, but the boy sat quietly, fiddling with his thumbs.

"So do you go to the high school?" Dean thought he knew most of the faces that walked

past him in the halls on a daily basis, but this boy's face had never appeared there.

"No, I'm homeschooled," said Castiel, pausing and then adding, "I just come to walk my sister home."

"Homeschooled. Really?" Dean asked. He'd never met anyone who was homeschooled before.

"Yes."

"Oh, cool."

"Dean, there you are," said Sam, coming over to the table.

Dean turned around.

"You done," he asked his little brother.

"Yep," said Sam, grinning.

"Okay, let's head home then," said Dean. He turned back around to Castiel, who in their pause on conversation had reopened his book. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Yes, it was nice to see you again," said Castiel, his eyes catching a bit of light, making them shine slightly.

Dean fumbled a little in his head on what to say next. "Well, I'll see you around Castiel."

"Have a good day Dean."

Dean turned around and saw Sam standing at the door, his books all checked out. Dean got to Sam and then glanced back and saw Castiel had returned his gaze to the window.

* * *

**I'm really excited about this, but if you may or may not be able to notice in future chapters my knowledge of middle school and high school is very limited because I was home schooled. So writing about Cass' school lifestyle will be very easy, but all my knowledge of public education comes from teen movies and teen romance novels. So ****_please_**** if you have a note, comment, or correction that would help make it seem more realistic let me know (: **


	3. Third Encounter

**I feel like I'm on some kind of a roll, so why stop! I'm really excited about this story, and I know it is slow, but I really want to push the reasons why they become friends. So don't be surprised if there are quite a few awkward encounter chapters before they get more comfortable with each other. I'm so excited guys, you have no idea how happy I am when writing these. Life feels good when you can put your ideas down in words. **

* * *

Dean opened the front door and kicked off his boots onto the rug next to him. He hung up his coat on the rack, stopping only when he heard two people laughing in the kitchen. He walked down the short hall and came upon Sam sitting at the table. A girl with long red hair was also there with Sam. She sat facing away from Dean so all he saw was the back of her head.

"Dean," called Sam excitedly.

"Hey Sammy, who's your friend?"

"Dean, call me Sam! This is Anna. We're doing a project together for the science fair."

Anna, turned around, and Dean couldn't place it, but he felt like he had met her before. She was grinning.

"We're going to build a robot," she said happily.

Dean laughed. Of course Sam would pair off with the smartest person in his class and they would be geniuses together.

"A robot, really?"

"Yep, we're going to program it, and everything," said Sam.

"You're not going to go all Terminator on me, right?" asked Dean.

"Our robot will be too simplistic to take up annihilating the human race," said Anna.

"If you say so," said Dean, opening the fridge and grabbing a can of root beer. "So are you taking a break right now?"

Sam grinned. "Mom made cookies," he said. He held up his hands showing off the bits of melted chocolate still lingering on his fingers. "Plus, we're done for today, and Anna's waiting for her brother to come walk her home."

"He's a little late," said Anna.

"Oh, he is-" Dean was cut off by the doorbell. "I bet that's him."

"I better go grab my stuff," said Anna, getting up from her chair.

"I'll help you. Dean will you let him in?"

"Sure," said Dean. He went over to the door and opened it. He let out a soft gasp as blue eyes looked back at him. Dean couldn't find his words, but the other boy seemed to be having the same difficulty.

"Dean," the other boy finally got out.

"Hi," Dean said, trying to get more out, but not being able to form what he wanted to say. Finally his mouth and brain started working as one. "You're Anna's brother?"

"Yes"

"I knew she looked familiar," Dean said, staring off a little. Castiel shifted slightly. "Oh, um...you want to come in?" Dean asked, moving away from the door to allow room for Castiel to enter.

"Thank you," said Castiel. He looked down a little, as if shying away from Dean.

Dean shut the door behind him, and they stood there: Castiel looking down at his shifting feet, and Dean watching Castiel while drumming his thumbs against his leg.

"We'll be down in a minute," came Sam's voice from upstairs, making both boys look that way. They glanced back at each other.

"Um...do you want to go sit down?" asked Dean while running his hand through his hair.

He noticed Castiel blush a little, then nod his head. Dean led them into the living room right by the door and they sat down on the couch.

"So Anna's the one you were waiting for at school?" asked Dean.

"Yes, Anna is part of the cheerleading squad."

"The middle schoolers have a cheer squad?"

"Apparently," said Castiel quietly. He placed his hands over his knees. Dean thought his posture looked almost militaristic.

"Huh, I don't remember that," said Dean. Thinking back to his days of middle school.

"I would not have even known," added Castiel.

"Right, homeschooled," Dean said, looking at Castiel. "I mean. I don't remember it. But I don't remember much of middle school except Mrs. Phullsberry." Dean shuddered at the memory.

"Mrs. Phullsberry?" Castiel asked.

"She was my math and english teacher. She always smelled like dead cats. She was nice, but she had gross teeth, and her breath," Dean shuddered again. "All I wanted to do was get out of her class. The whole room smelled gross."

"That's unfortunate," said Castiel. Dean looked at him and saw that Castiel was looking at him intently. It made Dean have to look away; Castiel's eyes were so piercing.

"So, you're homeschooled." Castiel didn't even answer, he just looked at Dean like, you already asked me this. "What's that like?"

"I'm not really sure how to compare it," said Castiel. "I haven't been in public school since I was a little kid. School didn't give me enough of a challenge."

"I knew you were a smart one," said Dean. Castiel looked back towards him, and Dean quickly looked back down at his hands. Castiel looked away and faced the wall in front of them.

"Yes, well, schooling at home allowed me to focus on my interests to a level beyond that of public schooling."

Dean could never stay at home all day for school. But a sudden thought popped into his head.

"Do you have..." Dean paused, "friends?"

Castiel smiled, and opened his mouth to answer, but his reply was cut off by the loud trampling of two pairs of feet down the stairs.

"Ready," came the sing-song voice of Anna, her red hair now pulled back in a quick ponytail.

Castiel and Dean sat up from the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, and we can figure out another time to work, maybe I can go to your house?" asked Sam, following her into the living room.

"Um, I'm not sure my dad would be okay with that, but I can see," said Anna.

She and Sam hugged goodbye, and Dean followed as Castiel and Anna headed towards the door.

"It was nice to speak with you again, Dean," said Castiel, turning to him right before he exited the door. Anna ran ahead while he stood there facing Dean.

"Ya, I had fun too. I hope to see you around again," said Dean.

Castiel smiled, and walked out of the doorway. Dean closed the door, glancing quickly out the small window at the doors side to see Castiel catch up to the eager steps of his sister.

* * *

**I'm trying to stitch in all the connections so they see more of each other. I've also really enjoyed writing Sam more in this chapter. Anna was really fun too. They both will probably be in more chapters. I'm also planning on including Gabriel and Balthazar (I have ideas for both of them). Possibly more. **

**Do you have any characters you think would be good additions?**

**Us Purple Lewies thank you for reading!**


	4. Fourth Encounter

**I'm just so amazed at how fast this is going. Two days ago I had a one-shot, and now I'm adding a fourth chapter! O.O I don't know how long this giant amount of ideas is going to last, but I'm just enjoying it while it's happening. **

**I'm so glad it's summer and I have the time to do this. **

* * *

Dean sighed in defeat as he pushed the partially filled cart down the baking aisle. His mother stood near him, looking at the various chocolate chip brands.

"Dean, what'd think? Should I try making them with milk chocolate instead of semi-sweet?"

"I have no idea," said Dean. He began to drum his thumb against the cart. His beat contrasted with the bad radio music playing over the speakers around them.

She examined the bags again before grabbing two of each kind.

"I just guess we'll have more cookies than," she said, looking at him and smiling.

Dean grinned at the amount of chocolate in front of him.

"I'm okay with that," he said.

The woman laughed softly in response to that.

"Alright, well I have to go get the milk," she said. She looked at Dean more intently. "Will you go grab the fruits and vegetables and I will meet you over there?"

Dean fake groaned, but then nodded.

"Sure mom, do you want to take the cart?" he asked.

"No, you take it, I think I can manage."

"Alright," he said, starting to push it towards the aisle end.

Dean's mother walked away but then quickly turned before Dean had gone too far. She placed her purse in the front of the cart.

"Watch this, will you?" she asked.

Dean looked at the purse, no longer moving the cart. "Sure Mom." He stared at the purse, his eyes crossing with concentration.

She laughed. "Stop horsing around Dean," she told him.

Dean smiled and started to push the cart towards the garden fresh section. Once there he began to inspect the different apples.

"You making pie?" came a familiar low voice.

"Castiel," Dean said, turning around to see shining blue-eyes looking back at him. Castiel's hair looked messier than ever.

"Hi Dean," said Castiel smiling.

Dean realized he was grinning far too wide and coughed a little, adjusting himself and putting the apples down.

"Um, I mean. I'm just looking. Fruits and veggies aren't really my area. I'm not a big fan...except pie. Everything is better as pie." Castiel let out a soft laugh. "Um, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"I'm shopping," said Castiel. "My brother and I are shopping," he added.

"You have a brother?" asked Dean, surprised.

"Yes. Michael."

Dean nodded. Not really knowing what to say next.

"Cool," he came up with.

"What about you?" asked Castiel, he came closer to Dean so that other shoppers could pass by them. He re-gripped his basket.

"Oh, I'm just shopping," said Dean, leaning against the cart.

"With your mom?" asked Castiel.

"Ya, how'd you know?" Asked Dean, his eyebrows furrowed. Castiel motioned to the purse in the front of the cart. Dean blushed slightly. "Right. Ya, she's getting milk," answered Dean.

"Are you baking something?" asked Castiel. He moved even closer, and Dean felt like he couldn't tear away from this boy's gaze.

"My mom is," said Dean. "She bakes cookies for the community meal that happens once a month. She makes really good cookies."

"That's very nice of her to do."

Dean picked up another apple.

"So where is your brother?" Dean asked.

Castiel sighed, finally turning his gaze away and looking towards the entrance and then back at Dean.

"He sent me in with cash. He's waiting in the car," he told Dean.

Dean smirked. "The big brother making you do all the work?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Of course you don't," said Dean, not meaning to add that bit out loud.

"Dean, honey, who's this?" came the cheery voice of his mother, making both boys look away from each other.

"Oh, Mom, um, this is Castiel," said Dean, standing up straighter. Castiel moved a little bit away.

"Castiel...?" Dean's mother asked, her question pointed towards the blue-eyed boy.

"Novak," Castiel filled in.

"Novak, as is Anna Novak?" she continued.

"Yes, ma'am," Castiel confirmed.

Her face lit up with a bright smile. "Oh," she let out. "I didn't realize you also knew a Novak," she said towards Dean. "Your sister is just the sweetest thing."

"Thank you," Castiel said.

"Mom we should probably go," said Dean, taking the jug of milk from his mother's hand and placing it in the cart.

Mary looked down into the cart and noticed it was the same as she had left.

"Dean, you haven't even gotten the food," she said.

"Oh, I've been distracting you," said Castiel, his eyes looked down towards his feet.

"No," said Dean quickly. "Cass, it's fine."

Castiel looked at him in surprise.

"Oh," Castiel let out. "Well...I should be going."

"It was very nice meeting you Castiel," said Dean's mother. She smiled at him.

"You too Mrs. Winchester," said Castiel.

"Please." She waved her hand nonchalantly. "Call me Mary."

"Yes, ma'am," Castiel answered.

Mary smiled at his response. "And you and your sister come by our house whenever you want."

Castiel nodded in understanding and then turned from them. Dean bit his lip not sure if he should say something, but then quickly called out. "Bye Castiel."

Castiel turned and smiled. He gave a short wave and then turned away.

Dean stood there while his mother started to bag apples.

"He seems like a nice boy," she said.

"Ya, he is," Dean answered.

"Seems a bit shy," she continued.

Dean nodded in agreement, but he didn't turn back towards his mother.

"You should invite him over."

Dean turned around to her.

"Really?" he asked.

She looked up from the apples to look at Dean. "Yes, maybe he could come over when

Anna comes this week," she looked back at the apples. "Or you could invite him to help out with the community meal."

Dean thought for a minute then looked back at his mother.

"I think I will."

He looked back to where Castiel had walked off to. Mary glanced back up at him, and followed where his eyeline was.

"What are you waiting for Dean?" Mary asked. "Go ask him."

Dean started to walk away from the cart and began to look up and down the aisles for the dark messy hair. He finally spotted him in a middle aisle. He was looking at a box of pop-tarts with a deep intensity.

"Castiel," said Dean.

Castiel looked up in surprise.

"Hey," said Dean coming over to him. "I wanted to see if you wanted to come over sometime. You know, hang out." Dean paused, then added, "Maybe while Sam is working with Anna."

Castiel's eyes lit up, and a smile spread across his face. Dean couldn't help and smile as well.

"Really?" Castiel asked.

"Ya, we could watch a movie, or play videogames, or something like that," said Dean.

"It sounds like fun," Castiel said, nodding. "I'd love to."

"Great!" exclaimed Dean. "I'll see you Tuesday then?" he asked.

"Sure," answered the boy. He diverted his eyes from Dean, and a slight blush came across his cheeks, but he still was smiling. "I'll see you then."

"Alright," said Dean, grinning. "Well. Bye," he said quickly turning.

"Bye, Dean," said Castiel softly behind him.

* * *

**Are you noticing that they aren't ****_as_**** awkward together? I'm trying to add in subtle changes to their behavior. I also had fun writing Mary. I just imagine that she would be this beautiful, sing-song type of woman who baked goods for community meals. So that's how I wrote her. **

**As always please review with any thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism. ^.^**


	5. Fifth Encounter

**I'm really tired right now, so you may or may not notice it. Also, as I started this chapter I realized I had to come up with some way for it it remain shorter, or I was going to have to make a split chapter. Well I figured it out, but I had to play around with a couple of ideas. **

**As always, THANK YOU FOR READING!**

* * *

"So Castiel is coming over as well?" asked Sam from the kitchen.

"Ya, they should be here any minute," said Dean.

Sam came over into the living room and stared at Dean as he placed a pillow down, and then picked it up and placed it down in a different place.

"Uh, Dean - what are you doing?" asked Sam.

Dean looked up from the couch, the pillow back in his hands.

"...Nothing..."

"Right," said Sam slowly. He raised his eyebrows to go along with it.

"Oh shut up, Sammy," said Dean.

Sam stuck out his tongue. Then he smirked.

"I think you have a crush."

"What!" exclaimed Dean. "I do not!"

"Dean has a crush. Dean has a crush."

Dean threw the pillow at Sam's face. Sam caught it just as it hit him.

"What's going on in here?" came a deep voice from the top of the stairs. A man in a slightly greasy shirt came over into the living room.

"Oh, hey Dad," said Sam.

"Are you two trying to destroy this house?" asked the man, smiling at his two boys.

"No, sir," they both replied.

"Good. Because if you did you mother would have a fit." The man began to walk away and then turned to the boys waiting by the door. "Who are you waiting for agian?" he asked.

"Anna-" said Dean, but then Sam's imitation of a girls high voice cut him off.

"And Casssstttiieeell," Sam drew out. Dean lunged at his brother, but the doorbell made the house echo with chimes.

"They're here," said Dean softly.

"Well, I'll be out in the garage if you need me," called their Father.

Sam got to the door first and opened it to show the bright smile of anna, her red hair in braided pigtails. There was no one behind her, and Dean felt slightly sick.

"Where's Castiel?" asked Sam, taking the words right from Dean's mouth.

"He is such a slow walker. He's coming, right over there." She turned and pointed towards the sidewalk.

"Oh, okay, well lets go upstairs."

"Cool, I brought those spare computer parts you asked me to bring."

Dean rolled his eyes at their intelligent banter as they ran up the stairs to Sam's room. He stood in the open doorway watching Castiel walk down the sidewalk towards his house. He thought he'd meet him at the end of their walk-way so he started to jog out.

"Hi," Dean said.

"Hello, Dean," same the soft, low response.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they had moved past the open doorway.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Dean as he shut the door.

"Whatever would make you happy Dean."

Dean blushed slightly.

"No, seriously Castiel, I want to do something you'd like to do."

Castiel thought for a moment. "You had mentioned a movie. Perhaps that would be fun," he finally said.

"Sure. What kind of movie are you into?"

Castiel didn't move. He furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't really watch movies. Beyond historical documentaries."

Dean looked at him in surprise. "Okay," he got out. "Well we could go classic and watch Star-Wars...though I'm not sure we'd get through it in time. Or maybe Indiana Jones."

"Which one do you like best?" asked Dean. Dean felt a sense of nervousness wash over him again. He led Castiel into the living room.

"I like Star-Wars the most," he answered.

"Then let's watch that. If we don't finish it, I can come back."

"Oh, right." Dean grinned. "You can always come back."

Castiel smiled. He sat down on the couch while Dean fiddled with the DVD player.

"Dean?" came Castiel's voice breaking through the silence that had been created by Dean working with the TV and DVD player.

"Yes," he answered. Looking at the menu and trying to figure out how to switch the sound to the right speakers.

"I wanted to thank you," continued the low voice.

"Thank me?" Dean asked, turning towards the boy in surprise.

"I never thanked you, once I saw you again." Dean still looked at him confused. "For what you did at the park. The roller coaster ride."

"Oh," Dean's eyes widened. "That. Ya, I mean. It was nothing. You were just nervous."

"Yes, well my friends were very surprised that I was able to go on the ride."

Dean scoffed. "Your friends are jerks." He looked at Castiel making sure he caught his eye. "No offense."

Castiel shrugged. "They meant well."

Dean looked back at the DVD player, making sure he was happy with the results of his work."If I knew my friend was scared I wouldn't make him feel like he had to go on the ride."

"Yes, well. I'm glad of that," said Castiel.

Dean nodded, and stood up as the commercials began to play. He sat down next to Castiel and placed the remote on his lap.

"Can I call you Cass?" asked Dean suddenly.

"I noticed you calling me that at the supermarket."

"Sorry. I mean, if you don't like it..."

"Dean, you can call me Cass. I like it."

"Awesome."

A new Blu-Ray commercial began to play. Dean tried to search for the skip button.

"Dean. Why did you ask me to come here? I mean, we barely know each other..." said Cass quietly.

Dean looked up, not turning towards Castiel, but watching the screen. His vision blurring slightly with him holding back his blinks.

"I don't know. I mean. I like talking with you."

"I like talking with you too."

Cass looked down at his hands and fiddled his thumbs. Dean pressed play at the menu and the screen went black as the movie began. He scooted himself more into the couch, but he noticed that Cass still sat perfectly straight.

"You know, Cass, you can relax."

Cass' shoulders slowly began to sag, and his shifted his body to a less structured

stance. Dean smiled at this. Cass was something quite unique he could tell.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Dean suddenly remember something. He got up from the couch and ran into the kitchen. He came back with something small wrapped in a couple napkins. The chocolate chip cookies looked fresh.

"My mom made them this afternoon. Here," Dean said, handing Castiel a cookie.

"Don't thank me."

Castiel looked at the cookie and took a small bite. His eyes lit up, and he looked back at the cookie and took another bite, melted chocolate from the center getting on his face between his top lip and his nose.

"This is delicious."

Dean laughed. Cass' faces was nothing more than that of pure joy.

"You should come on the days she makes pie," said Dean, closing his eyes and rubbing his stomach.

"I'd like that," answered Cass, in all seriousness.

"Oh, well, is your mom not much of a baker."

Cass' face fell slightly.

"My mother is..." Cass stopped. He put down the cookie on the table by his side.

Dean looked away. He didn't know what to say, but the soft buzzing of a phone broke their silence.

"Forgive me, I have to answer this," said Cass softly.

"Sure," said Dean. He pressed pause on the movie, realizing he had forgotten it was playing.

"Father?" Cass asked into the phone. "Michael? Oh, we're at the Winchesters house- Home? Now? But we only just got here. Okay. I understand."

"What's up."

"I need to go home. My father is asking for me. Michael will come by at 6:30 to get Anna."

Dean's face collapsed into disappointment. "That sucks. Why? You just got here. Can't it wait?"

"I'm sorry Dean," said Cass looking at him. "I wish I could stay."

They both got up from the couch. Dean opened the door.

"Would you tell Anna what happened?" asked Castiel.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry I could not watch Star-Wars with you," said Cass, looking at his feet.

"Hey, sometime we will. You will see it," said Dean, grinning.

Cass began to walk down the walkway. Dean watched him, and then quickly ran up behind him.

"Cass," he called. Castiel turned around and looked at him.

"Yes."

"I'll see you again, right?" asked Dean. He felt dumb saying it outloud.

Cass smiled, his head tilting to the side slightly. His dark hair blew around his forehead in the wind.

"Of course Dean," he said, turning and continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

**I don't know why this chapter was so much sadder feeling then the others. But I felt like because we're seeing more of the world from Dean's vision, Castiel's life had to have much more depth. I don't want people thinking that he has a super bad home life, because I'm not trying to make it that extreme. Anyway, the next chapter I'm planning on adding Gabriel and Balthazar. YAY! Also hope to get it more lighter, which I think the two mentioned will do. **


	6. Sixth Encounter

**The sixth chapter! Holy cow! So I'm trying to post a chapter a day. Mondays and Wednesdays I might not post because I don't have access to a laptop at night (which is when I'm doing a lot of this writing), so we will see on those days. I feel like if I write a chapter everyday it will keep me on track, and keep me writing so I don't just give up and leave you guys hanging for weeks on end. **

**The chapters keep getting longer, but I added a few characters so there is a lot more dialogue this chapter. ^.^ **

* * *

Dean entered Sweetie Swirls, the go-to ice-cream place in town. It was currently empty, not many goers wanting ice-cream so early in the day. He went to the counter and stood there for a moment waiting for a server to come and take his order. A short boy with a name tag pinned to his pink Sweetie Swirls hat with 'Hello my name is: Gabriel' on it came up to the other side of the open window.

"And what will you be having?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll have a medium vanilla soft serve in a cone please," Dean told him.

"Would you like any toppings on that?"

"No, just the ice cream."

"Really?" asked Gabriel, looking at him as if he were committing a crime.

"Yes..." Dean said slowly.

"You don't want any chocolate or gummies? Not even sprinkles?" asked the boy.

"No," said Dean again. "I just want the ice-cream."

Gabriel's shoulders slumped in exaggerated defeat.

"Okay," he half-whined.

Dean waited by the window while the boy went further into the back to make up the cone. He heard the bell of the ice-cream parlor sound and heard the ringing laughter of two boys as they stepped inside. He looked up and saw Cass standing with another boy; the boy looked older than Cass by a couple years. Dean didn't recognize him though.

"Cass," said Dean, then faltered.

"Dean," said Cass, looking past his friend. He stopped laughing but the smile on his face widened. "How are you?"

"I'm good," said Dean, coming over to them.

They looked at each other for a moment before Cass turned suddenly to his companion and said, "This is Balthazar."

_Wow_, thought Dean. _That's a strange name_.

"I'm Dean."

Balthazar nodded. "Castiel has told us about you."

"Us?" asked Dean glancing from Balthazar to Cass.

"Gabe and I," Balthazar replied, as if that cleared it up.

Dean stood confused for a moment then glanced back at the counter. "You mean the server?"

"Yes, these are my friends," said Cass.

Dean nodded in understanding, then a thought passed in his mind.

"Are these the same guys that made you ride that roller coaster when you didn't want to?" he asked Cass.

Balthazar laughed. "That was Gabe's handiwork, not mine. I just liked watching Castiel be all girlish and nervous."

Cass shoved Balthazars shoulder playfully. Dean didn't look so happily at Balthazar though.

"Well," Dean stated. "It was really cruel to do that."

Cass placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, as if to hold him back. "Dean. It's all right. It's in the past."

Dean looked down at Cass' hand.

"Hey, kid! Your icecream is done, and melting!" called Gabriel, he waved the cone to emphasize his point.

"Oh," said Dean, looking up and walking over. "Thanks." Dean took it from the boys hand then noticed the other side that had been hidden from him. "What the-" The other side of the ice-cream was coated in a mix of gummy bears, sprinkles, and oreo bits.

"Gabe, what did you do?" asked Cass.

"I promise you'll love it!" Gabe exclaimed. He turned to Castiel and Balthazar saying, " He ordered a plain cone! It was killing me."

"Gabe," they both groaned.

"Seriously?" added Balthazar.

"Don't seriously me, Balthazar," said Gabriel.

"Can I just pay?" asked Dean, shaking his head at this weird kid.

"Yes, sir," said Gabriel, grinning.

"How much?" asked Dean, taking a small bite of the top of the ice-cream then taking out his wallet.

"That will be three dollars and forty-nine cents," said Gabriel.

"What? A medium cone is only two forty-nine," said Dean, looking up from his wallet.

"Three toppings is an additional dollar," explained Gabriel with a straight face.

"But -I - I didn't order them," sputtered Dean. He voice was elevating, but Gabriel just stayed completely calm.

"If you would like to return your cone because of an issue, you can do that now."

"Ya, take it," said Dean, shoving the cone back at the kid.

"I'm sorry sir, we here at Sweetie Swirls cannot take anything that has been partially

consumed by the customer. You will have to pay for what you have. If you would like to fill out a complaint form you can do that now," said Gabriel, motioning to the top of the ice-cream Dean had bitten off.

"Are you kidding me!" exclaimed Dean.

"Ya, he is. Gabe, give the kid a break," said Balthazar. Both him and Cass barely holding back smiles from their faces.

"But that was entertaining," whined Gabriel.

Dean was red in the face from frustration. He was vaguely aware that he should be glad no one was in the shop with them to see him like this. He also noticed someone guiding him away from the counter and pulling him to a small booth.

"Don't let Gabe get under your skin," Cass explained in his calm, soft voice.

"I swear. I could kill that kid," said Dean, but he took Cass' words to heart.

"He means well."

"Means well?" asked Dean, his eyebrows raised, glancing at the counter where Balthazar seemed to be telling Gabriel what he wanted before Gabriel rushed off to make it.

"Hey Balthazar, when he comes back will you tell him to make me my usual? asked

Cass.

"Sure."

"Yes he means well," continued Cass. "Gabe has a bit of a sweet tooth. He thinks sharing this love is his gift to the world" Dean nodded. "So Dean. How are you?" asked Cass, changing the subject.

"I'm good. How are you?" answered Dean.

"I'm good."

"Was everything okay?" Dean asked, then explained. "I mean, about Tuesday. You having to go home."

Cass' eyes widened in understanding.

"Yes, it was just a minor misunderstanding with my father. He thought I was going to be at home."

"You didn't get in trouble did you?" asked Dean.

"No, nothing like that."

"Oh, okay. Good. I was worried."

"I'm sorry you were worried."

"Why are we worried?" interjected Balthazar.

"No reason," said Cass.

"Are you guys talking about me?" yelled Gabriel from the kitchen.

"Yes, Gabe," Cass and Balthazar answered together.

"Well keep at it!" came the reply.

Cass and Balthazar chuckled.

"So, I've not seen either of you two before. How do you know each other?" asked Dean.

"We were all homeschooled," said Balthazar.

"Is there like a colony of you guys?" Dean jokingly asked.

"No," said Balthazar, grinning at the question. "I mean. Gabe and I go to private school now. Cass is the only one left that I know who still is homeschooled."

"Balthazar your frappes are almost done," came the cry of Gabriel from the kitchen.

Balthazar got up and walked to the counter. Cass' gaze turned towards Dean stuffing the top of his ice-cream into his mouth. Dean stared at Cass.

"Dean," Cass said, trying to hold back a fit of laughter. "What are you doing?"

Dean couldn't really not take the bite, so he bit off a full mouthful of ice-cream and just

shrugged his shoulders. "I drernkno."

"What?"

Dean swallowed the ice-cream, and then began to wiggle a little in his chair uncomfortably.

"Ugh, brain freeze!" he cried in discomfort.

"Press your tongue against the roof of your mouth," said Balthazar.

"Press your thumb against the roof of your mouth," said Gabe.

"No, that doesn't work," said Balthazar, turning to Gabriel.

"It works for me," justified Gabriel.

"Just because it works for you doesn't mean it will work for everyone," Balthazar countered.

"Well then...that's just stupid," said Gabriel.

"Stupid? Why is using your tongue stupid?" asked Balthazar.

"Your tongue is already cold because you just ate the ice-cream. A thumb is still warm," explained Gabriel.

"Are you being factual with me?" asked Balthazar.

"Guys! Shut up. I'm fine!" cried Dean, after struggling through the mind tingling discomfort of the brain freeze.

Cass' laughter broke through the whole scene. It was warm and deep, and it made his shoulders relax; his body slid down the pink seats and his knee bumped Dean's under the table. Dean felt a warm rush, and knew that he must be blushing. When Cass began to stare at his face he felt even more embarrassed.

"Dean, you have ice-cream all over your face."

"Oh, really?" said Dean, fumbling with his hands to wipe it off, not having a napkin with him.

"No, there's still," said Cass once Dean stopped, thinking it was all gone. "Here, let me-"

Cass stood up slightly, bending over the table and wiped the small bit of white ice-cream lingering on the bottom Dean's chin. Dean could see his reflection in Cass' eyes. When Cass' eyes lifted to even out with Dean's he must have realized how close they were and pulled back quickly. They both sat there with rosey cheeks. Dean ran his hand through his hair.

"I have to go," said Dean quickly, getting up and walking over to hte door before any of them could say anything.

"I'll see you," Cass tried to get it. Dean turned back to them.

"It was nice to meet you," he said.

"Bye Dean-o!" called Gabriel.

Dean walked out of the little shop, the soft bell sounding his exit. He rubbed his chin, breathing in and out slowly. He felt the urge to skip joyfully, but he held it back. He settled for just glancing left and right before crossing the street, only partially noticing that the remainder of his ice-cream was melting all down his cone and onto his hand.

* * *

**So I had ****_so much fun_**** writing Gabe and Balthazar. I also had a really nice time writing Cass WITH Gabe and Balthazar. I wanted him to act differently with them. Do you like this more relaxed Cass? **

**Also, I really need help with a couple of things from you guys, so if you have suggestions on the following two questions ****_please_****, I'd love 3 your ideas. **

**1. Who do you think should be Dean's closest friends? I want there to be a girl (there are so many male Supernatural characters...seriously). **

**2. What other things do guys do when they're nervous or embarrassed? I'm pretty sure I have mentioned the boys blushing in EVERY chapter, and it's kind of getting dry for me.. I mean, if you think it is fine, then I'll keep how it's been, but I feel like there has to be something more uniquely linked to male characteristics.**

**Sorry for this long end note. Thank you so much for reading! **


	7. Seventh Encounter

**So this is really only a filler chapter. It is shorter and bridges to some of the later chapters. Thank you for those who suggested characters for the friends. Right now Jo and Benny are the close friends. I'm planning on having some of Sam's friends (whoever they will be) show at some point as well (maybe...who knows). Charlie will be in the story though, she is very important, and she will be coming in a couple of chapters.**

**That is the other big news! I have ideas! Which means you can expect more chapters and this story to keep going! Yay! Right now I have the next four chapters plotted out in my head, but I have EVEN MORE even further in my head. But I'm not setting anything in stone.**

* * *

Dean sat on the rusty old car's hood in the backyard with Jo. She was wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt. They had their backs pressed to the old dusty glass.

"So, this kid," said Jo.

"Castiel," Dean reminded.

"Ya, is he...normal?" she asked. She glanced, smirking at Dean.

"He isn't an alien Jo!" said Dean.

"It is really weird that you guys just randomly met at the park and now you learn he lives super close to you.

"Ya, I don't know. It just worked out," said Dean. He turned to look at Jo. She continued to look up at the cloudless sky. "He seems really cool," said Dean turning his gaze back skyward.

"Castiel?" broke in Mary's voice. She came over from the back door of the house. She was carrying two clear glasses with straws towards them. "He seems like such a sweet boy," she continued. Dean sat up on the car when she got closer. She handed them each their drink.

"Thanks for the lemonade Mom," said Dean. Jo took a sip of the cold liquid.

"Sure thing, hun," said Mary, smiling. "Is it okay for you, Jo?"

"It's awesome Mary, thanks a ton," said Jo. Mary smiled even brighter.

"Well, I'll leave you two be. Have fun." She turned around and went back into the back of the house.

"I love your Mom," said Jo before taking another sip.

"Your Mom is really cool too," countered Dean. He took the lemon his mother had put on the rim and dropped it in the liquid before taking a sip. Jo stuck her tongue out at the mention of her mother. "I can't wait till I can work at the bar," continued Dean.

"Ya, eighteen. Only three years away," sighed Jo.

They continued to lay on the car.

"Dean?" came a soft voice breaking through the silence.

"Cass?" Dean asked, shooting up from his position on the car. He glanced around for the location of the voice's owner. Castiel came around the corner of the house and came up to Dean. He played absently with his fingers, tugging at his jackets sleeves.

"Hi," he said. "Sorry to come here unannounced. Sam told me you were back here."

"No, no, it's fine," Dean sputtered. "I just wasn't." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "How are." Dean turned and noticed Jo by his side. "Oh, this is Jo."

"Hi," said Jo, waving with her free hand.

"It's very nice to meet you,' said Cass politely. Cass turned back to Dean, and Dean was kind of sure it was the icy glass he held, but a shiver ran up his spine.

"Um," so Dean said softly. "So, you're here."

"Yes," Cass said, remembering why he had come in the first place. "Sorry I'm only stopping in. Gabriel, Balthazar, and I are planning on bowling tomorrow night, and I didn't have any way to contact you, but I wanted to see if you'd like to go. You're welcome to come as well. And feel free to bring more friends. If you come, that is," Cass' cheeks got redder and redder as he went on, and he let the last sentence die out, still looking shyly at Dean's reaction before breaking the eye contact to inspect his own shoes.

Dean wrapped his brain around what had been just said, then broke into a smile.

"Sounds like fun," he said. "I haven't gone bowling since Sam's..." Dean turned towards Jo for help.

"Eighth birthday?" she offered.

"Ya, eighth birthday!" continued Dean.

"So, you'll come?" asked Cass.

"Yes, I'd...I'd love too," said Dean.

"Sounds like a nice time, maybe Benny can come," came Jo's interjection.

"Ya, we'll have to see if he wants too," said Dean.

"Good," said Cass. He looked positively giddy. "Gabe gets off work at six, so we're going for 6:15 because he's going to walk there."

"That works," said Dean.

Cass returned his gaze to Dean. Dean noticed that his hair looked more combed today, but it still lacked a certain level of control. Dean didn't mind. He liked how Cass looked.

"I'm glad you can come," Cass finally said, breaking Dean's thoughts.

"Me too," said Dean.

They stood there dancing silently around one another, neither sure what to say. Joy took a loud sip of her lemonade. she had reached the bottom of it with her straw and was making it well known.

"Well," Cass said. "Michael is waiting for me. I better go."

"Oh, you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Dean.

"I can't. I have to get back home, but...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ya, see you Cass," said Dean.

Cass looked at Dean for a moment and turned around and began to walk off. He quickly swiveled around to add, "It was nice to meet you Jo."

"You too," she answered. They both watched him walk and disappear around the side of the house before they went back to the rust car. "So that's Cass?"

"Yep," said Dean, looking back over to where Cass had been standing.

"He's cute," she said. Dean turned to look at her sharply, glaring slightly. "What? He is." She looked at Dean. "Don't worry your little butt off. I'm not going to take away your precious Cass."

"What, he is not my-"

She broke through his sentence by making kissing noises and pushing her lips out dramatically.

"Shut up," Dean said.

Jo just laughed, taking another loud sip out of her glass of lemonade.

* * *

**Seven chapters: Done! So incredible. As always, I'd love to see any reviews you are willing to post. If you have any suggestions or ideas please also feel free to post them. **

**Also, don't worry, the more Destiel side of the story is coming along. **

**Us Purple Lewie's thank you for reading!**


	8. Eighth Encounter

**So two things: **

**1. I split this chapter in two because it got SOOOO long. So it has a second part. **

**2. I've realized that as this story continues the term "encounter" isn't really going to apply anymore. Nevertheless I'm still going to use that for the chapter titles. Just because I'm lazy, and I don't know what else to title them without giving them actual titles.**

**This was a really hard chapter to write, because so many different people are in it. Giving each their own voice was really difficult, but as always Purple Lewies look at new challenges as ways to better their writing. **

* * *

Dean shrugged his shoulders, making the old weathered jacket ajust better on his shoulders. Benny grabbed his cap and put it on his head, while Jo sent a text waiting for them to be done.

"Are you all ready to go," came Mary's voice from the kitchen.

"I'm ready, the boys are being slow-pokes," said Jo, her eyes not lifting from her phone.

"Says the girl who hasn't looked up from her phone for the past ten minutes," said Dean, getting his boots on.

"Hey, I can't help it is I'm popular," she said in a fained preppy voice.

"Ya, with Ash," said Benny quietly. He wrapped a light scarf around his neck.

The boys snickered.

"Oh, okay, ya, that's really mature you guys," said Jo, her cheeks flushing pink. She rolled her eyes, and closed her phone, sliding it into her jean pocket.

"Boys, are you picking on Jo?" Mary asked. She walked into the room, her purse hanging from her shoulder. Her arms were crossed, but her voice was light, and the boys just shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, Mary," said Jo to the taller woman. "They're just being immature," she continued, aiming that remark towards to two teen boys. Mary nodded. She went past them and exited the house heading out to turn the car on. "At least Ash talks to me with respect."

"Jo, are you seriously comparing us to Ash?" asked Dean, laughing. "The kid has a mullet."

"He is a very strange person," agreed Benny.

"You just don't know him well enough," she reasoned. "He's a genius."

Benny raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, Jo." Dean joined Jo standing by the door while they waited for Benny to get his other shoe on. "So, it's Cass, Gabe, and Balthazar?" Benny asked.

"Correct," said Dean.

"Man, their parents really wanted them to stand out didn't they?" asked Benny. He stood up, both shoes now on his feet.

"You guys are leaving?" asked Sam coming from the stairs.

"Yep, I'll see you later okay Sammy," said Dean.

"Sam!" the short boy said in an exasperated tone.

"Ya, whatever, kid," said Dean, scruffing up his little brother's hair. Sam pushed him off and fixed his hair.

"Tell Cass I say hi," he said.

"Sure thing."

"If you can get a word out without staring at him," said Jo, smirking.

"Jo!" exclaimed Dean.

"What. I didn't say anything," said Jo, smiling at Dean.

"Did I just miss something?" Benny asked, looking from Dean to Jo, then finally at Sam, as if the little kid might be able to fill in the blanks for him. Sam just shrugged.

"No. You did not," said Dean, glaring at Jo. She just continued to smirk.

The three of them exited the front door and ran over to the car. Dean got shotgun while the other two sat in the back. Jo took out her phone, and grinned when she read the text.

"What he say?" asked Benny trying to peer over her shoulder.

"Nothing," she said, trying to scoot away as best as she could confined within the seatbelt.

"Here, let me see," he reached to grab it.

"No," she cried as Benny got his hand around the phone pulling it away from her. He held it away from her, and she tried to get over to it. "Give me my phone back!"

"I can't wait to see you this weekend," Benny read quickly in a fake mushy voice. Jo finally got the phone back, but Benny just looked to Dean who was watching the whole thing unfold. "Dean he sent a heart. Aw," Benny turned to Jo. "Jo, I think he's the one."

"Shut up," said Jo. Her nostrils flaring, and her cheeks burning red. She put the phone away into her pocket.

"Jo," said Mary sternly. "Not in my car. You too Benny."

"Oh," Dean let out, "Shut down."

Benny just shrugged his shoulders and tried to feign an innocent look.

"Boys." said Jo finally, looking at both of them. "I seriously need some girlfriends."

"We not good enough anymore?" asked Dean.

Both Benny and turned and gave her fake wide smiles. Jo rolled her eyes, but gave a little smirk. They sat in almost silence the rest of the way, excluding the loud classic rock that Dean played. They pulled into the small bowling alley parking lot.

"There's Cass," said Jo.

Dean looked up out of his window and saw the shorter boy standing near the entrance. He was wearing an oversize dress shirt with a tie underneath a tan trench-coat.

"What the hell is he wearing?" came Benny's voice.

Dean didn't respond, he just looked at Cass. Cass noticed the car coming closer and gave Dean a wave. Dean waved back.

Mary pulled up to the entrance and turned to Dean.

"Just give me a call when you want to get picked up," she said to him. He looked at her, pulling his gaze away from the window.

"Okay."

"You have the pizza money?"

"Yep."

"Thanks for the ride Mary," said Jo.

"Yes, thank you," agreed Benny. They both unbuckled.

"Have fun!"

Dean nodded, then exited the car. He didn't wait for Jo and Benny, but walked straight up to Cass who had come closer.

"You waiting for us?" he asked the formally dressed boy.

"You and Gabe. He should be here momentarily. Balthazar is inside the lanes."

"Um, Cass." Dean paused. "What are you wearing?" he asked. He saw Benny and Jo had joined them from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, this?" said Cass, looking slightly embarrassed. "I came from an interview. At the private school. The one that Gabe and Balthazar go to."

"You're going to school?" asked Dean in surprise.

"Perhaps. Next year," said Cass.

"Why not just go to public high school?" asked Benny.

"Um, it is my fathers decision," answered Cass.

"Oh. That's too bad. It would have been nice to see you there," said Dean. A pit of sadness filled him.

Cass looked at Dean, and smiled sadly.

"I would have liked that."

Benny shifted his cap then coughed a little before saying, "So, I'm Benny."

Cass looked over to the boy and held out his hand. Benny took it and they shook. "Castiel," he said. "Balthazar is inside, and I think." Cass looked past them. "Yep. That's Gabe."

All three turned to look where Cass was now pointing and saw a boy walking towards them wearing shorts, a bright pink shirt, and a pink hat to match. They heard a yell coming from his direction.

"Gabe, we can't hear you from over here," yelled Cass, surprising Dean. Dean wouldn't have thought such a loud voice could come out of the kid. It sounded like it could have been loud enough to shatter glass.

"Then why are you yelling to me?" came Gabe's voice. He was now close enough to hear. They waited for him to get close. "Hey, my fellow beings." Gabe noticed Jo standing with them and raised his eyebrows. Why, hi there. I'm Gabe," he said pausing, and coming up close to her. Jo looked at him and then glanced at Dean.

Benny chuckled. "You really don't want to push her buttons my friend," he told Gabe.

"I like a challenge," said Gabe, still smiling at Jo.

"Um," Jo said. "No," said said, and turned from them and entered the building.

"Let's go inside," said Dean and Cass in unison. They glanced back at each other in surprise.

"I agree," said Benny.

The four boys walked into the near empty bowling alley following after Jo.

"Took you guys long enough," said Balthazar coming over to them. Jo stood with them now as well.

"Guys, these are Dean's friends Benny and Jo," said Cass, formally introducing them to each other.

"So are we gonna get started?" asked Benny, rubbing his hands together.

"Sure, I got two lanes so three against three and we can compete to see who gets the best scores," said Balthazar.

"Sounds good," said Jo.

"I'll be at the lanes while you guys go get your shoes," said Balthazar.

Benny, Gabe, and Jo headed over to the shoe shelf.

"I'm gonna get a drink first," said Dean.

"I'll come with," added Cass.

Both boys walked over to the soda machine.

"I'm really glad you were able to make it Dean," said Cass, he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean felt his smile grow. He tried to act cool.

"Me too."

Dean took out two dollars from his wallet and put it into the machine. He scanned the numbers and decided to go for a coke. He jabbed the E7 button and waited for the drink to drop to the bottom.

"Benny and Jo seem very cool," said Cass.

"They are. Jo and I have know each other forever. We met Benny the last year of middle school," explained Dean. Dean grabbed the coke and stood out of the way for Cass. Cass put in his money but the machine kept spitting out the wrinkled dollars. "Here, let me-" Dean said. He quickly pulled out two dollars from his wallet and handed them to Cass.

"Oh, thank you." Cass handed him the crinkled dollars in return, but Dean shook his head.

"My treat. Keepy your money."

"No, Dean, I couldn't," said Cass.

"Just get your drink and stop whining. Seriously Cass," said Dean. He put his wallet back in his pocket, and Cass seemed to realize that pushing was hopeless.

"Thanks," the blue-eyed boy finally said. Dean grinned and watched the boy stick the money in and choose A7 for his drink.

They waited for Cass' water to come falling down before he grabbed it and they headed over to the shoe rack. The others were already at the lanes and they returned to them once they both had the flashy red and blue bowling shoes on.

"So you guys are last on each team," said Balthazar.

"Balthazar is against Benny, and Jo is against me," said Gabe, grinning while looking at Jo, who rolled her eyes.

"Okay, lets start," said Benny.

They sat down and watched as Benny and Balthazar went up on their lanes. Both looked calculated and took the balls and seemed systematic with their throws. In their first turn Benny got nine pins down, while Balthazar got two.

"Oh, should we have mentioned Benny use to bowl on a team?" asked Jo, looking at Gabe.

"What! Seriously?" the pink shirted boy exclaimed.

"Yep, back in Louisiana," said Benny. He came over and high-fived Jo.

"Unfair! Unfair," cried Gabe, throwing his hat down in fake anger.

From there the game continued. When Jo and Gabe finally got up from their seats Gabe turned to Jo and said, "Don't worry sweetie, I'll go easy on you."

Jo looked back at all of the others sitting and gave a look like, is this kid for real?

Gabe's words didn't end up applying since both of them got eights, which made both glare at the other in frustration.

"I'll beat you next turn Pinkie-Pie," said Jo.

"Oh, bring it on!" said Gabe coming up into her space.

"Shut up guys," said Balthazar, rubbing his forehead.

Dean and Cass sat up, realizing it was now their turn to go. When Dean got up he felt awkward and almost had the urge to throw the ball rather than roll it. When he finally let the bowling ball go he watched it move slowly, inwardly groaning when it started to veer to the right and then go into the sides missing all of the pins. He glanced over from his alley to see Cass' ball do nearly the same thing, but not go so extreme and knock over one pin. A look of pure joy washed over Cass' face. His teammates cheered, and he looked over, grinning at Dean. Dean smiled in return.

By the end of the game it really became a competition between Jo and Gabe to see who would beat the other. For three turns their scores had tied, but Jo had finally gotten a spare, getting her ahead of Gabe. On their final turn their scores were 60 for Gabe and 64 for Jo, which had sent Gabe rolling. Balthazar had been killed by Benny so quickly, it ceased to be about who won between them, but about how many strikes and spares Benny could get in the length of the game. Dean, by the end of the game left with a grand score of seven. Everyone thought it was hilarious, but Dean didn't really mind. Bowling wasn't his thing, and apparently it wasn't really Cass' either, who left with a score of eleven. It all ended in good laughs and congratulatory high fives all around. They turned in their shoes and went over to the pizza shop next door.

* * *

**Can I just write Gabe and Jo together forever? I'm not planning on pairing them, but I really loved the idea that Gabe was just a flirt, and Jo is not the type of girl to take taht. Plus is has been so refreshing to have a girl in the story. I've tried to make the relationship between Dean, Benny, and her as close to siblings as possible.  
So be excited for the second half of this story. There will be food, and...well...I'm not sure. I haven't written it yet ^.^**


	9. Eighth Encounter (Continued)

**I'm just so amazed by the reaction people have had to this story. I just want to thank every single person who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. It has seriously made my week so much better, and I love getting on here and posting everyday. I'm having such a great experience, and I feel like I've come into a community of amazing people! You are all fantastic! **

**So, be prepared... this is kind of another "filler" chapter *hides in shame* So be prepared for not much Cass/Dean dialogue. These past two chapters have been more about introducing new characters (or making past ones stronger), and also it is leading into the next two chapters which are going to be EPIC! So get excited for them! I'm really excited to post them =) **

* * *

Balthazar went up an ordered two large pizzas for the group along. Gabe and Jo, now suddenly best friends after realizing they both had a passion for playing pranks and making others embarrassed sat and chatted about the best things they had done. Benny would listen quietly adding in a comment or two.

"You played really well," said Dean.

Cass snorted. "Well?"

"I mean. Anything more than me is doing really well in my book."

Cass laughed. Balthazar came back from the counter.

"They're going to bring it over for us when it's done," Balthazar said, sliding into the empty chair beside Gabe.

"Hey Gabe thanks for paying," said Benny.  
"What?" cried Gabe, a look of surprise coming across his face. "I shall do no such thing!" he declared.

"You're the only one who really works though," said Benny.

"I will not pay for you," he said looking at Benny. "Or you," he said turning to Balthazar. "None of you. None of you are nice enough to me."

"Are you kidding me," said Dean, finally getting pulled into the drama of the conversation.

"Gabe, it was just a joke man!" said Benny, laughing.

"You're a baby sometimes, you know that right?" asked Jo. Gabe stuck his tongue out at all of them. "So Cass. You might be leaving the home life. How does that feel?" asked Jo, ignoring the pink shirted boy in front of her.

"It's not for sure," answered Cass. He looked down at his hands, playing with them.

"But do you want to be in school?" asked Benny.

"I just would like to see my friends more," Cass said, looking to Balthazar and Gabe. "The place in which it happens doesn't really matter."

The group nodded in understanding.

"So, Balthazar. Are you, like...how old are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm seventeen," said Balthazar, grinning at the awkwardness of the simple question.

"Yep, Balthy here is an old man," said Gabe, grabbing Balthazar's shoulders and pulling him closer to him.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, and pushed Gabe's arms off of him.

"You all are fifteen?" he asked everyone at the table "Except Cass, right?" he continued, turning to Cass and smiling.

"Cass, when do you turn fifteen?" asked Dean.

"Soon."

"You didn't tell Dean?" asked Gabe.

"Tell me what?" asked Dean, glancing to Gabe in confusion then back to Cass. He saw Jo and Benny's confused expression as well.

"His birthday," said Gabe. "It's in two days." He paused for dramatic effect. "That's what this is. A celebration."

"What?" asked Dean, looking at the now red cheeked boy who seemed to find the pattern of the skin on his hands fascinating. "Cass, why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought -" Cass looked up at Dean. "I thought you might not want to go."

"Seriously? Man, I wish I'd known. I would've gotten you a card," said Dean, leaning back in his chair and running his hand through his hair.

Cass blushed.

"Why aren't you celebrating on your birthday?" asked Jo, still confused.

"Scheduling issues," said Balthazar, shrugging.

"I'm working," said Gabe, raising his hand.

"My parents are taking me to visit my aunt and go visit a college," added Balthazar.

"So Balthy and I thought, well why not Monday?" Gabe declared. "So, to celebrate I think this calls for a - ah!" he stopped as three pizzas were placed down on the large table. "The Pizza!"

"Happy Birthday, Cass," said Dean quietly while the others distributed napkins and plates.

"Thank you, Dean," said Cass.

They all pulled two pieces each off of the pizzas. Once all the pieces were on their plates Jo reached for a third slice.

"Three slices?" cried Gabe in fake horror. "You pizza whore."

"Gabe," scolded Balthazar.

Benny just laughed, when Jo flicked an unsuspecting Gabe on the forehead sending them back into vaulting insults at one another. Cass and Dean just looked at each other grinning at their friends behavior.

When the remaining pizza slices had been eaten up Dean phoned his mother and told her they were done. Cass needed to get home so Balthazar, Gabe, and him got into Balthazar's parents car that he had borrowed for the night. Dean stood by where Cass was seated in the car and when Balthazar turned the car on Dean knocked on the window so that Cass would open it.

"Happy Birthday, Cass."

Cass just smiled softly. Dean felt his heart pound a little faster, and pulled away from the window. He waved to them as they drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Be prepared for the next two chapters. Lots of things will get explained ****_and_**** Dean and Cass will make a big jump in their relationship. Eek! So exciting =D **

**Again, sorry that this is a really short chapter, but it really is just a bridge to some plot stuff. **

**Thank you guys for reading! Love you!**


	10. Ninth Encounter

**So this is a really serious chapter. All people have both the bright days and the dark days, and it's important to explore the darkest things in both of these boys lives. This is Cass' and Dean's will come eventually. **

**This chapter is also really long, but I felt it was necessary to have it as one chapter and not split it up in any way because that wouldn't keep the emotion of the scene that takes place.**

* * *

When Dean and Sam got home from school Sam dropped his backpack at the bottom of the stairs and raced Dean into the kitchen. While Dean went to the fridge to grab a slice of the apple pie their mom had made the day before Sam went to the center of the counter where a pile of Bananas and Apples were laid in a bowl. He grabbed one of the green apples and took a large bite.

"Gross," remarked Dean.

"What?" asked Sam. "I like them."

"Rabbit food."

"Dean," said Sam, waving the bitten apple. "What do you think is in the pie?"

Dean grimaced. "I know what's in the pie, Sammy. You don't need to say it outloud and ruin the magic."

Sam shook his head, and snorted. "You're so weird."

"Hey is Anna coming over tonight?" asked Dean, opening the fridge again, and grabbing a bottle of coke.

"Michael is bringing her over after dinner," said Sam, following in his brother's footsteps and taking a coke from the fridge.

"Darn," said Dean, sitting at the table.

"Why?" asked Sam, while opening the bottle.

"I wanted to give Cass a card I got him," said Dean, then adding, "It's his birthday," after realizing that the first sentence didn't make sense without it.

"Why not just go over there?" asked Sam.

"What?" asked Dean, turning to the boy who was heading towards the backpack filled with his homework. "I mean. I couldn't. I don't even know where they live," he called after Sam, who was now out of the room.

"Look it up," called Sam. "It's called a phone book, Dean."

Dean smirked. He got up from the seat in search of the phonebook. He looked through three drawers until he located the newest one. He turned to 'N' and searched for 'Novak". Surprisingly there were only three Novaks. The closest one was only four streets over from him. Without a thought he ran over to the garage door where his dad lay underneath an old car he was fixing up for their neighbor. His mother stood leaning against the car and Dean knew he had interrupted their conversation.

"Um, hey," he said.

"Hi, Sweetie. Is everything okay?" asked Mary.

"Ya," he paused. "Is it okay if I walk over to Cass' house and give him a birthday card?"

"It's his birthday?" came John's voice from under the car.

"Ya, he's turning fifteen today."

"That's wonderful," said Mary. "Of course you can," she continued. "Just wait a minute, I'll go and pack him up some of those cookies you said he liked for him as well."

Dean's face brightened. "Thanks, Mom."

"I'll just go bring them, I'll be right back."

She passed by Dean and left the garage. John came out from under the car, his shirt has stains of oil and sweat. He wiped his forehead on a towel.

"You and this Cass kid have really hit it off, haven't you?" asked John.

"I guess," said DEan, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Hm," said John, leaning against the car and crossing his arms.

"Here you are' said Mary, coming back into the garage. "You tell him your father and I say hello, and wish him a happy birthday, okay?"

"Sure thing! Thanks, Mom!" said Dean, taking the tupperware.

"You have your phone?" asked John.

"Yep!"

"Okay, just give us a call if it gets too late for you to walk back," said Mary.

"Okay."

Dean exited the garage and walked down the pathway to the sidewalk. He made sure again that he had his phone and the card encased within a blue envelope that had "Cass" badly scribbled on it. Dean had tried to make it look as nice as possible, but his handwriting wasn't up to it. Once he got to the end of the street he started walking along a more major road that led into the town. He counted the streets until he reached the fourth and walked down looking for number 33. Number 33 wasn't extremely exciting. The house itself was no bigger than his own, but someone (Dean couldn't help but think it must have been Cass) had spent a lot of time in the garden. Even though the weather was cooler the plants were still very happy, and made the house look like it could have come out of a magazine.

During the entire walk Dean had felt a skip in his step - anticipation...of what, he didn't know - just anticipation. Now nearing the front door where an angel ornament with the name "Novak" etched out on he became particularly aware that if he were to ring the door, and Cass were to greet him with that giant smile and bright blue eyes, the dark haired boy might notice that Dean had a choir of drums being played by his heart along with the pounding of butterfly wings in his stomach, both a which making him feel like he could fly, and that he wanted to die at the same time. He didn't have time to think about turning around because right then the door opened and he was face to face with those blue eyes; but not Cass'. This was a short woman with dark brown hair; she looked like she would be the age of Dean's mother. She opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mom, no one is at the door. You need to come back in-" Cass stopped talking the minute he saw Dean. His eyes widened, and a look of panic flashed by them.

"Hi Cass."

"Dean," whispered Cass.

"Dean?" asked the woman, looking at Cass.

"Oh," Cass said, as if suddenly remembering the woman in front of him. "Mom, you need to come inside."

"Mom?" asked Dean, suddenly associating that word with the woman in front of him Cass' mom.

"Dean, what are doing here?" asked Cass, now the one at the front of the door.

"Cass, stop it. Come in. Let him in," said the woman.

Cass looked like he didn't know what to do. Dean just felt like running away.

"Come in?" he finally asked. Dean was going to say no, he really was.

"Thanks," Dean said, and Cass backed up so as to make room for him.

When Dean stepped in the house he immediately noticed that at the bottom of the stairs there was one of those chairs he had seen at one of his friends house for the grandparents so they could go up and down the stairs.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Cass. Dean hadn't noticed but he was leading the woman into a small room with a couch.

"I'm fine. Can you help me sit down?" she asked.

"Yes," Cass said, and helped her sit down onto the couches surface. He came back to the stairs and took Dean's hand and pulled him into another room before releasing it. Dean didn't even have time to think about that, he was feeling slightly sick from nervousness. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"Um. I came. I have cookies." Cass looked at him in confusion. "I mean. I brought you cookies, and a card. Happy Birthday," said Dean, holding out the the tupperware and handing it to Cass, and then he pulled out the small card from his pocket. The writing really was just a messy scribble, he noticed.

"Oh, you remembered," said Cass, his voice growing soft.

"I just thought, you should hear Happy Birthday...on your birthday. I had no idea, about your mom, I mean."

"Idea?" asked Cass.

"I mean. Well. I thought. I understood you wrongly. I thought your mom was dead," Dean whispered the last word.

Cass let out some air that he had seemed to have been holding in.

"My mom." He paused. "She has cancer."

Dean didn't know what to say. He tried to think of something smart. Something that his mom or dad would say. "I'm so sorry."

"Ya." Cass sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "I take care of her when my dad is working."

"Is she alright right now?" asked Dean, looking back towards the other room.

"Ya, she's just resting for a moment. She's tired a lot. She'll be sleeping soon."

"You take care of her. That's why you're homeschooled?" asked Dean tentatively.

"No," answered Cass. "Not at first." Dean sat down next to him. "She used to homeschool us, but after a while she really didn't have the energy to do it full-time. I can do it on my own, but Anna; she needed to be in a classroom with friends."

"What about Michael?" asked Dean.  
"He's home right now, working right now. But in January he is going back to school."

"Oh."

Cass nodded. "Ya, oh."

"Gabe and Balthazar know, right?" asked Dean.

"Yes."

Dean felt hurt. "So this isn't like a secret?" he asked finally.

"Not really. We don't really talk about it though..."

"You just," Dean tried to find the right words. "You looked shocked when you saw me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Why?" asked Dean, abruptly.

"Why did I look shocked?" asked Cass.

"Cass, stop avoiding the question," said Dean.

"I." There was a pause, and Cass played with the table cloth. Dean suddenly felt bad about making him so nervous and looked away from the boy. "I don't know," Cass finally continued. "I've known Gabe and Balthazar forever basically. Telling them was like telling family. But when other people find out. I don't know-"

"They pity me," came the voice of Cass' mother.

"Mom," said Cass, getting up from his chair. "You should be heading upstairs. It's late."

Dean scrunched his eyebrows and looked down at his watch, it was almost four thirty.

"I wanted to meet the boy I've been hearing about," she said, coming over to Dean. Dean got up out of his chair.

"Hello, Ma'am," he said.

"Rebecca," she said, taking his hand and patting it. "Cass here has seen a couple of friends giving up on us because they can't take seeing me like this," she said sadly.

"That's not fair," said Dean, looking at Cass.

"No, it not," said Rebecca.

"Mom," said Cass, his cheeks flushed. "Please, you need to go sleep."

"Okay, sweet-boy," she said patting his cheek. "You make sure you tell your father that I love him when he comes home."

"Sure-" said Cass but she quickly cut him off.

"Oh, I need to take the pill, the purple one," she said.

"Mom, you took that one an hour ago," said Cass, taking her by the shoulders and slowly guiding her to the stairs.

"Oh. Okay."

Dean sat back down while Cass helped his mother get on the chair to get her up the stairs. When Cass came back in the room they didn't speak for a few moments while they listened to the low hum of the machine as is sluggishly took her upstairs.

"She's really sick," said Dean. He wasn't asking.

Cass didn't answer, he didn't even turn around to face Dean, he just sighed and shook his head in confirmation.

"It's terminal," he whispered.

Dean and Cass sat in silence. They were within inches of each other, yet neither moved.

"Cass," Dean started.

"Cass. I'm sorry. I need help," came his mother's voice from upstairs.

Cass looked at Dean apologetically. "Dean, could we?"

"It's okay. I just wanted to tell you happy birthday," said Dean, getting up.

"Thanks."

They walked to the door and Cass gave a small reassuring smile before turning to the stairs. Cass walked up a few steps and then turned and ran down to where Dean stood with the door opened.

"Dean," Cass said. Dean turned in surprise, looking at the boy. Cass didn't let a beat go by before he gave Dean a quick hug and then went back to the stairs and up to where his mother's call had come for. Dean stood there, his feet rooted to the spot, then smiling softly closed the door behind himself.

* * *

**The character of Rebecca is based off of my aunt who has terminal cancer. I wrote this in mind of seeing first-hand the symptoms of what cancer does to a person, and to the family. I think in many ways this is why Cass is the way he is. He is still a kid, and so around his friends he tries not to let what his home life is like to block having a childhood (something I think is due to his mother's pushing). I know Cass' dad is not in this chapter, and I'm not really sure when he will show up, but he will be here at some point. I think this also will help people not to hate him, because I don't see him as being a mean father.**

Thank you for reading! I love you guys!


	11. Tenth Encounter

**Holy Cow! This chapter took me a very long time to write. Not going to lie, I was both dreading this chapter and so excited to write it. In my non fanfiction creative stories my characters tend towards having sadder experiences, so writing this has both been relaxing, and also very challenging. **

**I'm also wanted to thank you all for continuing to review and read this story. I'm blown away by how amazing you all are. I want to also say thank you to those who reviewed 'Ninth Encounter'. Thank you for your kind words for my aunt. They are greatly appreciated, and I'm glad you thought I did the sad subject matter of that chapter justice. **

* * *

Dean was sitting on the couch holding the game controller when the doorbell rang.

"Coming," Dean yelled from the couch. He quickly paused the game and ran to the door. When he opened it Cass was standing so close that Dean swore all he could see was his face.

"Hi," said Cass in his low voice.

"Hi, Cass," said Dean, taking a small step back.

"I wanted to return your container," said Cass, handing the small empty container back. It looked like he had cleaned the cookie crumbs all out.

"Oh, thanks," said Dean, taking the container. He held the door awkwardly for a moment before adding, "Come in."

Cass nodded okay and stepped into the house.

"You want anything?" said Dean walking towards the kitchen, Cass following behind him.

"No, I'm fine," said Cass. He stopped at the kitchen doorway, and placed his hands unnervingly still by his sides. Dean couldn't tell from where he was, but it looked like they were clenched, like Cass was on the verge of either saying something or running back out the front door.

"Hello," said John in surprise when he opened the garage door to find an unfamiliar face in his house.

"Hello, sir," said Cass.

John looked towards Dean. "Is this?" He glanced back at the boy.

"Cass," filled in Dean. "Cass this is my dad."

"John," Dean's father said, stepping towards Cass with an outstretched hand. Cass took it and they shook firmly. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name. I think though, I thought you might have red hair like Anna."

Cass smiled politely. "We're not really sure where Anna got that."

"No, but I do see the family resemblance," said John. He then looked back at Dean. "You two heading out?" he asked.

"Um, no," said Dean, then collecting his thoughts continued, "I mean. Cass came to bring this back," he said holding up the empty container so his father would notice it.

"Right, it was your birthday Wednesday. Happy Birthday," said John, looking back at Cass.

"Thank you, sir."

"Why don't you boys go do something," said John, a smile plastered on his face. DEan thought perhaps that morning he'd had three cups of coffee instead of his regular two.

"Dad, I'm not sure Cass-"

"Dean," cut in his father. "You've been sitting on your butt playing video games all morning. Go do something outside."

"I...actually wanted to see if you wanted to go take a walk," said Cass timidly.

"See," said John. "Now get out of here." John came up to where Dean was and shooed him towards the front door.

"Okay, okay," said Dean. "Let me grab my jacket." He took his old jacket off the rack and shrugged it on.

"It was nice to meet you Cass," said John, going over into the living room and turning off Dean's game for him.

"Yes, it was very nice to meet you too," replied Cass.

Both boys stepped out of the house. Dean huffed, lifting the collar of his old jacket up a little.

"I swear, I think he has something against video games," mumbled Dean.

"It is a beautiful day though," said Cass.

Dean turned to Cass and stopped before replying. He just wanted to watch Cass look up and the clear sky.

"Ya, It is," Dean finally agreed, still looking at Cass. Cass looked down, and only then did Dean look away from the piercing blue eyes. "So where are we off to?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We could go to this spot I know. Michael and I use to go there when we were young," said Cass.

"Okay."

The boys walked in silence. Dean didn't know if he should say anything. It'd only been three days since he had walked into Cass house for the first time. He just felt a great sense of nervousness come over him whenever he looked at the calm faced boy. He didn't really even pay attention to where Cass was leading him, but in a few minutes he started to realize that they weren't on a path anymore and wild brush was growing around them.

"Cass, where are we?" he finally asked.

"One sec, we're almost there," said Cass, pushing his way past some of the brush.

They came out to a small clearing beside water. Dean looked over to the other side and saw benches and swings.

"We're on the other side of the playground. Beyond the pond?" he asked, surprised.

Cass nodded and led Dean over to a patch of dirt in front of a tree. "No one really comes over here. Except teens that get drunk."

"Pleasant." Cass sat down on the dirt and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. Dean mirrored his actions. "You and Michael came here?" Dean asked.

"Ya, especially when Mom was first diagnosed and going through Chemo. Anna was too young, but he'd take me." Cass smiled as the lighter memories of his adventures in these woods with his brother came back to the front of his mind.

"I'm sorry about Wednesday," said Dean, finally with enough courage to get past the thing he was so nervous about.

"I'm glad you know now."

"Me too," said Dean. "I mean, I'm glad you don't have to hide it."

"I'm sorry about that too," said Cass looking down at his hands.

"Too many apologizes man," sighed Dean. "Lets just forget what happened and start fresh."

"Okay," said Cass, with a small smile. They sat in silence for a moment. Dean could hear the laughter of children coming from the park across the pond. "My mom wants me to go to school after this year," said Cass, breaking the silence. "My dad doesn't want her to be alone."

"Where does he work?" asked Dean.

"He does anything he can. He used to be a writer, but," Cass paused when his voice wavered a bit, "he had to put that on hold once Mom got sick." Cass looked out towards the park. Dean turned to look at Cass, and noticed his eyes seemed glazed. "Now he's gone more than he's home. But, he does the best he can."

"That's why you stay home so much," said Dean, the gaps filling in his mind.

"My mom likes when I go out and hang out with friends. She gets sad when she sees that I spend all my time with her. So sometimes I ask Michael to watch her when he's off work."

"The day that your dad called you?" Dean asked, remembering the sudden phone call, the miscommunication that Cass had explained had happened.

"I thought Dad had the night off. But he got called back in, he just happened to stop by the house. I mean, she was taking a nap. She was fine. But he had to go back to work," Cass voice started to break and grow softer and more strangled with ever word. "She forgets things. Forgets that she's taken a pill, or that she hasn't. Or the stairs chair with jam in the middle of the stairs. She needs help getting in the bathroom. I just, I help her. I know what to do, so I needed to be there."

"That's not fair," said Dean. Dean thought about how he looked after Sam, and how he'd feel if Sam got hurt under his watch.

"She's slowing down. I just. I-"

Cass started to cry, he covered his face with his hands. Dean just wrapped an arm around his shoulder and rubbed in circular motions, trying to mimic what his mother did when he or Sam were distressed. They sat there for a long time, Cass just crying into Dean's shoulder. On a whim Dean took hold of Cass' hand and squeezed it. Cass choose to keep hold of Dean's hand and Dean suddenly had a flashback to the roller coaster when he'd first met the boy. Cass looked up, and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his free arm. They continued to hold hands. The sat like that until the sound of kids across the pond seemed to dim. Cass would calm down, and then something, perhaps a thought would make him cry again, and Dean just would squeeze his hand.

"Dean, do you think about what life will be like after school is over?" asked Cass finally.

"You mean, like this summer?" asked Dean.

Cass grinned. "No, I mean after school. Like after high school. What do you think you want to do?" he asked.

"I..." Dean paused, surprised by the randomness of the question. "Actually, I think I want to do something like counseling."

"Really?" asked Cass, the answer surprising him.

"I want to help people," said Dean. "People who don't know how to defend themselves. I want to help them make it in the world."

"Huh," was all that Cass was able to say.

"What?" asked Dean. Did Cass think his answer was strange? Bad?

"I just thought, I don't know. You'd want to be a mechanic," said Cass, looking at Dean.

Dean felt a burst of laughter roll through him. "Don't get me wrong. I love cars, and I love fixing them. But," Dean looked away from Cass and stared at the edge of the water ebbing back and forth, carried by the breeze. "Sometimes I go to the community meal, the one my mother works with. I see people there. People who get overlooked, passed by. Some of them have some serious demons their battling. Their friends, family, they all gave up on them. I want to do something about that. Help them get passed their issues, work towards being better." He stopped for a moment, realizing he had gone on a tangent. "I mean, it's silly, I don't know. That's what I'd like to do."

Cass just sat there looking at Dean. Dean suddenly felt like he had said something rather stupid, and his heart started beating. He was sure Cass must have noticed the pounding. Cass had this look of contemplation, like so many gears were shifting and locking towards the final answer he seemed to be seeking. Dean only noticed for a moment that Cass' eyes seemed to widen by a fraction before In one move Cass leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean's. It was fast, and before Dean could even contemplate what was happening the blue-eyed boy had pulled away. Cass turned away from him, his ears were a deep shade of pink, and Dean knew his whole face was probably a few shades redder as well.

"I think I like you," said Cass quietly.

"Huh," said Dean, not really able to think clear enough to form logical words.

They sat there in silence. It took Dean a few moments calm his racing heart, and take in the fact that his hand was still linked with Cass'.

"What about you Cass?" Dean finally asked.

"What about me?" asked Cass.

"What do you want to do?" Dean said.

"I'm thinking," Cass paused. "Nursing."

"Really?" asked Dean.

"I want to help people too," said Cass. Dean turned to him and Cass was grinning shyly.

Dean looked down slightly embarrassed, and trying to get his lips to form his next sentence.

"I think. I like you too."

"Oh," said Cass. Dean didn't look at the boy, but he could feel Cass sit up straighter, like his whole body had suddenly become lighter. "What do we do?" asked Cas.

"I'm not sure. My mind. It's kind of spinning right now," said Dean quickly.

"Dean."

"Yes."

"Are you okay?" asked Cass, releasing his hold of Dean's hand so that he could turn more towards him. Dean didn't look at him, but he could tell that Cass was looking right at him. His hand felt cold.

"My head is kind of spinning."

"Is that good?" asked Cass nervously.

"I feel happy," said Dean, just trying to wrap his head around the tingling feeling that was enveloping his entire body.

"That's good."

"And confused," he added. Because he was. "I like you," he said finally looking up at Cass. "But, I mean, I've thought people were nice looking," he felt dumb after saying only this. "Girls were nice looking I mean."

"We're boys," said Cass.

Dean let out a quiet laugh. "Yep," he said. "Two boys," Dean repeated, looking down at his lap.

"That's a problem?" asked Cass.

"It could be," said Dean.

Cass snaked his hand back into Dean's grip and squeezed it. Dean turned to him. Dean felt his phone vibrate, and reluctantly released Cass' hand to take it out and looked at the ID. He answered it once he saw the 'Home' name flashing.

"Dean, sweetie, are you still with Cass?" asked Mary over the phone.

"Yes."

"Well, its getting close to dinner, so I just wanted to make sure you knew," she said. Dean glanced down at his watch in surprise.

"I'll be home soon," he told his mother.

"If Cass would like to come he is welcomed to," she said.

"I'll ask him and see."

"Okay, well I'll see you home soon okay, sweetie."

"Sure thing, Mom."

Dean closed his phone.

Before Dean could even turn to ask Cass answered the question. "I can't come over tonight."

Dean felt a great sense of sadness. "Oh, that's too bad. But," Dean began suddenly. "I'll see you now. More, I mean. Right?" asked Dean.

"I'd like that," said Cass with a grin on his face.

A sudden worrisome thought crossed Dean's mind. "Are you going to tell?"

"If you want me too," said Cass.

"No," Dean said suddenly. "Not yet, okay. If that's okay?"

"Okay."

Dean felt the nervous excitement come over him again as he felt inspired to do something. He leaned forward and kissed Cass again; this kiss lasted longer than the first kiss. Dean couldn't help but feel content and utterly blissful while kissing Cass. He and Jo had kissed one summer on a whim to just do it for the heck of it, but this was so much better. When they broke apart Cass had such a dreamy look on his face that Dean couldn't help but let out a chuckle. They got up and walked hand in hand, and only when they reached the streets where pedestrians and car returning to their homes were passing did they release the grip. They didn't say anything either, not even when they parted ways, they just smiled at one another, and Dean gave Cass' hand one quick squeeze. They both glanced over their shoulders at the other as they walked away, but eventually Dean turned a corner and Cass disappeared out of his sight.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter going up, and hopefully they don't exceed this in the future. Anyway, how did you like the first step of an actual relationship? I'm trying not to go so much into their actual thoughts, so that you guys can feel what they are feeling just by their physical behaviors. **

**Guess what?! Charlie is coming! Yay! So excited to write her in. Also I have a slot for Ruby, Garth, and Bobby. Plus I want Anna to come back in. I'm going to try to add in as much as I can without it making the story less about Dean and Cass. **

**Love you guys! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Eleventh Encounter

**So, I wrote this chapter yesterday and it just wasn't working for me. I tried to get Charlie in there in the flesh, but as I was writing her the storyline wasn't meshing, so I decided to scratch it, take a night to think about it, and write a new one today. So this is different then I originally thought the chapter would be (and at some point I want to bring Charlie into the story more), but for now this is it. **

* * *

After dinner Dean ran up into his room and sat on his bed. He knew his parents were probably wondering why he had been nearly silent over dinner, but Cass' face was flashing around his thoughts too loudly for anything else to make any sense, or to even matter to him. Cass' nervous tick, the way he played with his hands to distract himself, or the way his eyes caught the little specks of light in them when he looked back towards the sky, letting his free dark hair to fall back in an unorganized mass, all of those things made Dean's heart beat with an unsteadiness that made his palms feel clammy, and his brain to feel all tingly. But above all of these feelings Dean felt a sense of fear pass by him.

What would his parents think of him? Would they hate him? Would they tell him he

couldn't see Cass again?

Dean remembered someone, a memory of a number in his phone, and suddenly realized he had someone he could call. There was someone who might be able to answer some questions he had.

"Hello," the cheery female voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Hi," was all Dean could make out before thoughts of stopping the call flooded in his mind. This was a crazy idea.

"Who is this?" the girl's voice asked.

"This is Dean. Dean Winchester," said Dean while rubbing his hand through his hair. He started pacing around in his room.

"Dean? Like Dean Winchester from camp? From two years ago?" she asked, trying to confirm

"Ya."

"Wow. Um. Hi."

Dean felt really awkward. They had been good friends at the camp and by the end of their two week adventure he had thought of her as a sister. But that had been two years ago, who knew if anything he wanted to talk about even applied to her anymore.

"Hi, Charlie."

"Not to be rude," she said nicely, "but, why are you calling me?"

"I had a question."

"Okay," she said, obviously confused. "Hit me."

"Um, at camp. You told me you had a," he paused, "girlfriend."

"Ya, so?" Charlie asked. "What about her?"

"How did you know you liked girls?" he finally choked out quietly.

"Cause they make the best sandwiches," she said in a deadpanned voice.

"Seriously?" asked Dean. Now he felt confused.

"No, not seriously," she said over the line, laughing. "Come on. No. I mean, I don't know. I just did. I didn't think about it until I met my girlfriend."

"So, it wasn't like a problem?" Dean asked.

"That I liked girls? No, I mean, at first my parents were upset, but not mad. I think after awhile they realized just as much as me; it was just who I was."

"How do you know? For sure?" Dean asked, trying to get to the root of his problem.

"That you like someone?" she asked. Dean sighed. This back and forth was no helping him get over his nerves.

"That you." He tried to form the word. "That you're - gay."

There was silence over the line.

"Dean, what's up?" she asked, with a warmth that Dean remembers she could posses in the bad moments.

"I don't really know," he said. "I'm just really worried."

"This boy, the one you like," she started.

"I never said-"

"You're calling me to ask how I came out, it was implied," she cut in.

Dean started to bite the inside of his mouth. His palms were really clammy now. "Sorry, I shouldn't have." He went to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Dean," she yelled. "Look. I know you're nervous as hell, and scared too. But," Charlie paused to collect her thoughts. "If being with this boy, whoever he is, if it makes you happy - happier than anything else - well then, don't you think it's worth it?"

Dean knew that made sense. It seemed so easy and logical when he heard the words. Like the world could be perfect it he thought that way.

"Thank you, Charlie."

"Anytime. If you need any other advice you can email me at charliescharlie . You got that?" she asked.

"Ya. Thanks. I feel better," he said honestly.

"It was nice to hear from you Dean," she repleid.

"You too. I'll let you know what happens."

"I'm waiting anxiously by my computer."

"Bye, Charlie."

"Seeya Dean."

Dean pressed the end call button and let out a sigh.

"Dean, Cass is on the phone. He wants to talk to you," yelled Sam from downstairs making Dean's calming heart began to race again. Why was Cass calling?

Dean got up from the bed and ran down the stairs to grab the phone. Sam was holding the phone pressed against his face.

"He's right here," said Sam. He then handed Dean the phone.

"Hi, Cass," said Dean, a little out of breath.

"Hello Dean, I know we just were talking," started Cass.

"Ya. Why didn't you call my cell?" asked Dean.

"I don't have your number."

"I never -" Dean could have slapped himself, he had completely forgotten to give Cass his number.

"It's okay, Dean. I was just. I was was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow."

Dean couldn't help but let the memories of their time earlier that day together seep into his mind.

"Tomorrow? Ya, that'd be nice," he said, thoughts of Cass leaning his head on Dean's shoulder, holding Cass' hand, and their kisses passing in his mind.

"I thought we could go get burgers at Ruby's Diner."

Dean loved burgers, especially the ones at Ruby's Diner. "That'd be perfect."

He could hear Cass exhale in what seemed an excited gasp of sorts. "I'm glad. Shall we meet there at -"

"Why don't we walk there?" Dean suddenly asked. "It's not that far from your place. I can swing by and we can walk together."

The invitation hung out for a moment before Cass answered in an almost whisper.

"I'd like that very much."

"It's a plan then," said Dean, a smile spread across his face. He didn't try to hide it.

"Okay. I'll see you then. Tomorrow."

"I'll be there 4:45?" asked Dean. "Does that work?"

"That's perfect."

"Bye, Cass," said Dean slowly.

"Goodbye, Dean."

Dean wasn't sure if Cass was doing the same but he held the phone for a second longer before placing it back on the wall. When he turned around he realized that Sam had never left the room, and stood looking at him with this smirk on his face.

"Nice chat?" the younger boy asked.

Dean blushed slightly. Sam was just kidding, he didn't know anything. Dean shoved his little brother causing Sam to shove back until the two boys were playfully wrestling and then racing to the couch to play a game on the Xbox.

* * *

**This is a little different of a chapter, but I really want to record all the times these boys meet/talk with one another, so phone calls are going to have to be in there at some point. =) **

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys! **


	13. Twelfth Encounter

**Here it is! The first date! So just so you guys know chapters might be posted less often in this next week or two because I'm currently in a play and tech week is beginning. I'm going to try posting during the day, but that is harder cause I'm either working or doing something not productive. Love posting though, so I will try my best to keep regular with it. **

* * *

Dean brushed his hand through his hair in front of the mirror. He fixed the collar of his jacket, then nervously clenched his hands quickly before leaving the upstairs bathroom.

"All done primping?" asked Sam. He was waiting outside of the door with his arms crossed.

"Shut up."

"Thank god. I have to pee so bad," said Sam, shoving his way past Dean and closing the bathroom door.

"I'll see you later, Sammy."

Dean wasn't sure exactly what Sam said in response, the door made it sound like mumbled gibberish.

"Okay, whatever," Dean said. He turned and ran down the stairs. "I'm heading out," he yelled towards the kitchen where his mother and father were.

"Have fun at Ruby's with everyone!" called his mother from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Don't stay out too late," came a strong male voice.

"Okay, Dad."

Dean opened the door and left his house behind him. He felt a little guilty for not really telling his mother the whole truth about who he was with. She just thought it was going to be more of them, not just Cass, but it wasn't like it was that much difference. Sam, as annoying as he could be sometimes would tell her. He wasn't hurting anyone. Dean still placed his hands over his stomach, the uneasy feeling making him feel like he was going to be sick.

The walk to Cass' was much quicker than he remembered from only four days prior. He stood at the end of the driveway just putting weight from one foot to the other. He was standing there when he heard the door open and a tall boy step out from the doorway.

"Hey, Cass. He's here," said the taller boy.

Dean didn't know what else to do but to come closer.

Cass ran out of the door and looked at the tall boy. "Thanks, Michael," he said.

Dean's eyes widened. He looked at the tall boy trying to find Cass anywhere within his features but he couldn't really see the family resemblance except for the blue in the eyes.

"Sure. I'll see you later," said Michael. He gave a polite nod to Dean and then left the two boys alone on the walkway in front of the house.

"Hi, Cass."

"Hi, Dean. I'm glad you could come today."

"I'm glad you asked me," said Dean, standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you ready?" Cass asked.

"Ya, you'll have to show me how to get to the main street from here, but I know it from there," said Dean walking a little way's and pointing to the end of the street.

"That's easy. Actually, I know a shortcut," said Cass. He took hold of Dean's hand, and all Dean could do was look down for a moment at the contact before he felt the pull of the moving Dean towards the back of his house.

The back of the Novak house was just as pretty as the front.

"Did your mom do this?" asked Dean.

"Some," Cass answered. "A long time ago. But now I do it. She'll sit outside and I'll weed and water the flowers." Cass turned leading them on a path that looked like the many feet that had used it as a shortcut had created. "I like planting things. My mom says I remind her of her brother sometimes because of that. He was a big gardener."

"My mom loves flowers, but my dad had to build up the garage so we don't have much room for a garden," said Dean. They had slowed down, so now they were standing hand in hand.

"Well, if you ever want to cut some flowers and bring them to her you can," said Cass.

"I think she'd like that."  
Cass smiled, and turned a little towards Dean. "I can bring some, sometime too."  
"That'd be really nice," said Dean, a bit in a daze. Cass' eyes looked bluer somehow today.

They walked in silence for a bit, which gave Dean the chance to look around.  
"So this is a shortcut I discovered a while back when I was old enough to go to the shops alone," said Cass.

"Oh by the way, Ruby's Diner was a nice pick," said Dean, remembering that he'd wanted to say that.

Cass smiled shyly. "Well they make the best burgers."

"I love burgers," said Dean.

"Me too. I can't get enough of them," said Cass, grinning.

"Ruby might be there too. I haven't seen her in awhile," said Dean.

"You know Ruby?" asked Cass, surprised.

"Sam and her are friends too. But they tend not to get along anymore."

"She and Anna are friends," said Cass. "But, I vaguely remember Anna telling me about that. Something about Ruby liking your brother?"

"What?" said Dean in surprise. "Sammy never told me that. He said it was because she just stopped wanting to hang out with him. I'm gonna have to grill him when I get home."

"Don't embarrass him too much. He seems nice. And smart," said Cass.

"Smart doesn't even begin to explain his brain," said Dean, laughing.

"Anna's the same way. Sometimes I'll be talking with my father about the world and life and he goes off in these soapboxes about creation and the human person and I have no idea what he is saying and then Anna will interject with something because she's actually able to follow it...it's beyond me."

"Is Michael like that too?" asked Dean.

"No, Michael is a fighter. He's really smart, but he's a fighter at heart," said Cass.

"That must make family dinners interesting," mused Dean.

"He's a really great brother," said Cass, looking at Dean to make sure he got that. "A little harsh at times, shut off from the rest of us, doesn't really talk about himself much, but if you get in trouble," Cass paused. "Well, he always defends his family."

At this point they came out into a clearing where Dean could see the smoke coming out of the chimney in the back of Ruby's Diner. They walked around to the front and entered to nice sized building.

A happy blond haired woman smiled at them as they came in and then asked, "How many?"

"Two, please," said Cass, politely.

"Right this way," she said, carrying two menus towards an empty part of the diner. She placed them down on at a small booth, and allowed the boys to slide in before asking, "Any drinks?"

"I'll have a coke," said Dean.

"Me as well," added Cass.

"Two cokes coming right up," she said, then left, walking away towards to front counter.

"So a protector?" Dean brought back up again.

"Yes, like this one time; Michael and I were outside. This was well," Cass thought for a moment, "five years ago. There was this boy who was staying with his grandmother for the summer, his name was Luc. He used to pick on me," he said, pausing when the waitress placed two dark sodas on the table. He continued, adding, "Gabe, and Balthazar as well. When we were together, that is. He wasn't very nice. He'd come over and bike on my flowers, he'd call me names, and one time he shoved me so hard I fell on my back and I had bruises." Dean grimaced. "When Michael saw the bruises he went out and beat Luc up so badly, and he told him to never come back. Luc's never come back after that." Cass smiled to himself. "Michael got in such trouble for that, but he didn't regret it. To him it makes sense. You hurt his family, he beats you up." Cass shrugged at the logic, but Dean could tell that Cass held a deep respect for his brother because of this.

"Wow, remind me to never to hurt anyone in your family," said Dean, laughing jokingly.

"Well, I'd hope you didn't hurt me," said in all seriousness.

"Um." Dean didn't really know where to go from that. "Ya, that would be really bad."

Dean was rescued by the blond waitress whose name he couldn't really read off the tag, and he wasn't sure she had said. "Would you like to order?" she asked.

"Yes please, I'll get the Mega Cheese Burger," said Cass, folding his menu.

Dean smiled at the dark haired boy in amazement. "I'll have the same."

"Two Mega Cheese Burgers. Awesome. Those will be out to you soon, okay boys?" she asked, smiling. She took the two menus.

"Thanks," they both said.

"So Michael's the fighter, Anna's the brain, and you're..." Dean said.

"I'm what's needed," said Cass.

"The glue."

Cass smiled. "I like that," he said.

Dean sat thinking about it for a moment. He took a sip from his coke.

"Your family seem very sweet. I'm glad I've been able to meet them," said Cass. He followed in Dean's footsteps and also took a sip from his coke.

"Me too. My mom likes you a lot."

"She's too kind," said Cass, blushing.

Dean smiled at that. "She's the best. I'm not sure what we'd do without her."

They sat there for a moment, suddenly distracted by a couple of waitresses singing happy birthday to a girl a few booths down.

When they finally turned around Cass asked, "So, Dean, how is school going?"

"Ugh." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "I mean. It's high school." He shrugged. "I like some of my classes, but it doesn't mean I'm good at them. Sam got the academic brain in the family."

"What classes do you like?" asked Cass.

"Gym, social studies, some of english. I like the reading, not so much the writing part of it."

"You like to read?" Cass asked, surprised.

"Sometimes. It depends on the book. I like action, high stakes stuff. The kind of books you can see in your head as well as a movie," said Dean, taking a sip from his coke.

"I like those as well."

"I get more into them," added Dean.

"Here you go," cut in the waitress. She placed the two plates on the table.

"Thanks," said Cass politely.

"Just let me know if you need anything else, okay boys?" she asked.

"Sure thing."

Cass picked up his burger and took a large bite, humming on content when the food touched his tongue. Dean laughed.

"You like it?" Dean asked.

"This makes me very happy."

"I'm glad," said Dean, still grinning.

Dean took a bite from his burger. He loved his father, and he loved his father's burgers, but there was nothing like a fresh burger from Ruby's Diner. They just made the best burgers in the world. Cass seemed to think the same as they both ate in silence. Eventually Cass took a break from the burger and placed it down on his plate. He picked up a fry and took a bite from it.

"I'm glad we did this," Dean said.

"Me too," said Cass.

"Will you want dessert?"

"I thought we could grab ice-cream on the way back if you wanted," said Dean.

"Sure."

"How are things over here?" asked the waitress. Popping her head back over at the table.

"Very good," said Cass, taking another small bite out of his burger.

"Will you be wanting to look at the dessert menu?" she asked.

"No, thank you," said Dean.

"Okay, well I will leave this with you then," she said, placing the bill on the table. "You can just come up to the front when you're done."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'll pay," said Cass.

"No, let me," said Dean.

"Dean, I asked you to come."

"And I want to pay," said Dean stubbornly.

Cass sighed, knowing that they would never agree. "We'll split. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

They each finished off their fries and burgers then both slide out of the booth and went over to the front counter where the hostess looked up and smiled at them.

"Did you have a good meal?" she asked.

"It was great," said Dean.

"I'm glad."

They pulled out money for the meal and gave small waves as they exited the diner. When they came out the sky was slightly darker, but it wasn't too cold out.

"So, ice cream?" asked Dean.

"Actually. Well I was wondering," Cass started quietly.

"What?" Dean asked, curious.

"Come with me," said Cass, glancing around and then taking Dean's hand for the second time and leading him back around the corner to the lot behind the diner. He didn't stop until they were in a secluded spot away from the street and pedestrians.

"Cass, why are we here?" asked Dean.

"Dean, can I kiss you?" asked Cass.

Both boys spoke at the same time. Dean caught the word 'kiss' and his face flushed.

"Can we kiss again?" asked Cass again.

"Oh," said Dean. He looked down at his feet a little. "Sure."

"I'm sorry," said Cass quickly. "I made it awkward. I just. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Me too," said Dean quietly. Cass looked up at him, his eyes wide in response.

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Cass' quickly, trying to rip past the nervousness. Cass reacted timidly at first, but then wrapped his arms around Dean's waist so as to pull them together as close as possible. Dean's whole body was on fire. He loved the way his heart raced when he was kissing Cass.

"Gross!"

Both boys broke quickly and turned to see a boy on his bike a few feet away from them. He had a look of shock on his face when he recognized Dean.

"Crap," said Dean. It was Crowley, basically the worst kid you could ever get mixed up with.

Crowley face had relaxed from his look of disgust and he pedaled closer.

"Winchester," he spat out. "Didn't think you'd ever be sucking face with a boy."

"Leave us alone, Crowley," said Dean.

"You gonna show up to school with a big rainbow on your shirt any day now?" asked Crowley, laughing.

"Get out of here," yelled Dean, starting to come towards the boy on the bike. He took this and pedaled past quickly, leaving them in the silence again.

"I should go home," said Cass.

"I'll walk with you," said Dean.

They walked in silence. Dean didn't even reach for Cass' hand, even though all he wanted to do was have it in contact again. Instead, Dean clenched his hands, unable to get the word 'gross' out of his mind. When they reached Cass' house Dean turned to the dark haired boy and gave him a small smile.

"Um. I guess. I'll see you later?" asked Dean. He didn't look Cass in the eyes.

"Dean, that boy?" asked Cass.

"He's just a bully at the high school," answered Dean. "He's never picked on me or anything. He knows I'd go after him."

"Will anything happen?" asked Cass.

Dean didn't answer for a while. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I asked to kiss you."

"I wanted to kiss you." Cass blushed at that." "I like kissing you," added Dean, with more confidence.

Cass reached out and wrapped his hands behind Dean's waist again. They stood there for a moment, hidden in the last brush of the woods before the garden behind Cass' house. This kiss was soft. Cass took control of it, and just lightly brushed his lips against Dean's, and then brought his face into Dean's neck, sighing as they just enjoyed the contact. When Cass released, he wasn't blushing or anything. He looked so happy, which made Dean smile.

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Can I have your number?" asked Cass, laughing at the fact that Dean kept forgetting.

"Right! I never gave it to you!"

"Here's my phone," said Cass, handing it to him.

Dean quickly added his phone number as a contact into the boys phone and then handed it back.

"Bye, Cass," said Dean as they entered the garden.

"Bye, Dean."

Dean walked around the end of the house towards the front while Cass entered through the back. And even though he felt like he could kill Crowley for breaking into their moment, Dean couldn't help but think of the last moment at the edge of the woods. He decided that, that was his favorite part of the whole date.

* * *

**So I know, Crowley! What a downer that was! But I had to add something that made conflict, because as much fun as it is to write a story that's all cutesy, it gets to a point where you need something to help build it on the side. So anyway, I thought who would be best at making life a little more difficult...hmmmm...CROWLEY! **

**Anyway, that's how my brain thinks. What do you think? **

**As always I love reading your guys reviews! Love you guys so much! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Thirteenth Encounter

**I'm starting up tech week for my show so you might start to notice the lacking of new chapters this coming week. But seriously chapter fourteen? WHAT?! Anyway, this chapter took FOREVER! Please feel free to rip apart my high school cliches. Like I've said, I never went to public or private high school so this chapter is completely based on the things I've gathered from movies and TV (and we all know how accurate those are ;D ) So this chapter may be awkward...because I have no idea what I'm doing.**

**Warning: Language. **

* * *

Dean huffed as he let himself into his home. He let his backpack fall the floor with a loud thud and then went over to the couch and flopped down.

"Dean, how was school?" asked his mother, coming into the family room.

Dean rubbed his hands over his face, and let out a sigh.

_Dean sat down in the small cafeteria next to Benny and Jo. Benny was showing Jo his newest invention. Dean grimaced, Benny was great, but he had some really weird taste buds. Dean had been on the lookout for Crowley all morning, but the short pudgy boy seemed to be holding his tongue on the whole scene he had witnessed the day before. He allowed himself to relax; he even pulled out the sandwich his mother had made him and ate it while listening to Jo verbally display her distaste for Benny's edible invention._

_"Where's your boyfriend?"_

_Dean turned around as the voice from the sneer faced boy flooded across the cafeteria. Crowley grinned at Dean before coming over with his usual crowd of Lilith and Uriel. Even though Uriel and Lilith were both a year older than Crowley, Crowley remained the top dog around the school._

_"Lover boy didn't make it today?" Crowley continued._

_"Go away, Crowley," said Dean, turning to to look down at his lunch._

_"Don't want your friends to find out, do you?" the boy said, and then shared a laugh with Lilith and Uriel._

_"Leave us alone, Crowley," said Jo._

_"Why don't you and your..." Benny looked Lilith and Uriel up an down, "minions just go eat somewhere else," said Benny._

_"Shut your trap, you filthy-"_

_"Lilith," Crowley cut in, instantly silencing her. "No need to lose your temper or anything."_

_Crowley sat down at the table across from Dean. Lilith sat next to the boy while Uriel stood by, leaning on the table and trying to look menacing to the passersby._

_"Leave me alone Crowley."_

_"Dean, I can't do that," said Crowley, pulling out a brown crumpled bag. "You have no idea how perfect this is." He took out a half squashed sandwich and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. "I mean," Crowley swallowed, "spreading the rumor was easy." Dean eye's widened. Rumor? "Lisa was so shocked to find out the boy she's been crushing on likes dick, she just had to tell her besties."_

_Dean's face drained. He glanced over to Benny and Jo who looked equally shocked._

_"What are you talking about, Crowley?" Jo finally said._

_Crowley feigned shock. "You didn't tell your friends about your boyfriend? Wow, I'm surprised Dean."_

_"Boyfriend?" asked Benny, turning to Dean._

_"Well," said Crowley, pushing himself up from his seat and giving a coy smile. "I'll leave you to your business. Enjoy your," Crowley glanced at what Benny had in his hand and grimaced, "lunch." They all watched him walk away, and Dean couldn't help but notice the eyes that were watching him from other tables._

_"Dean, what is he talking about?" asked Jo, finally cutting into the silence that had stalled all conversation._

_Dean chewed on the words in his brain. "I was going to tell you."_

_"What?" said Benny loudly, causing Dean to hunch down and swivel his head left and right to see the amount of attention it had brought. "You have a boyfriend?" Benny asked._

_"I didn't even know you like guys. Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Jo._

_"Guys, it's just Cass. I just like Cass," Dean said, thinking that should explain it, but both seemed earnest in their pushing to know everything. We've been on one date, we were kissing and Crowley saw us, and now," Dean glanced around the cafeteria, "everyone is going to think I'm gay."_

_"Doesn't kissing a guy make you gay?" asked Benny to Jo while Dean was looking away._

_"How would I know?" replied Jo. Dean caught Jo's eye as he turned back around to the top of the table. "That Lisa has a mouth on her," she said finally._

_"You know," Dean said slowly, thinking back on the events of the day. "This explains Victor in the locker room last period."_

_"What happened?" asked Jo._

_"He just looked like he wanted to run when I got in there. I thought maybe it was because I yelled at him last week, but...maybe..." Dean turned around again, and saw a few eyes tuned towards him before shifting away to look like they hadn't been snooping or anything. Dean felt his skin crawl._

_"I gotta run to class," said Benny quickly. He got up from the table before Dean or Jo could say anything. _  
_"I think he may be in shock."_

_"I'm surprised you're not."_

_"I don't know. You guys had a pretty intense stare down when we went bowling, and I'm a pretty good reader of people."_

_"So you thought I was gay?"_

_"No, I'd never say that. I just thought. You and Cass had a connection. Sometimes gender is just something there, it's not what really drew you to the person in the first place. Genders just an add on." Dean nodded. He looked up just in time to see a boy with a wrinkled face in disgust pointed towards him. "Are you going to be okay?" asked Jo._

_"I'll be fine. You go," said Dean._

_"Dean," started the girl. She picked up her empty water bottle from the table._

_"Yes, Jo?"_

_"You know." She pulled at her hair. "If it gets bad, you can talk with me. I think Benny's a little spooked, but seriously. We're here."_

_"Thanks."_

_Dean stood up from the table and brought his tray over to the trash._

_"Homo," whispered a boy next to him. Dean's head shot up to look at him at eye level._

_"What'd you say?" Dean asked._

_"Nothing man. Nothing."_

_As Dean walked down the halls he slumped over and tried to hide within his jacket. He started to notice the looks as he walked down the halls. Had this been going on all day? He'd been so set on looking out for Crowley he hadn't even noticed that the rest of the school was just staring at him like they couldn't believe it. He got a few gag faces in class when he glanced up. Lisa, a pretty brunette that Dean had been pretty close with when he was in middle school glared at him when he caught her eye in the hall. He went over to her and placed his hand on the locker beside hers, leaning on it. On any other day he knew this move would have gotten him anything he wanted; today, it was just reflex, something of normality that he was clinging to._

_"Lisa, we need to talk."_

_She looked at him. Dean remembered in fifth grade how she'd made him a Valentine's Day card. She looked much nicer when she'd been in fifth grade._

_"Talk about how you had your tongue down a boy's throat?" she asked without hesitation. "About how you've been leading me on this whole time. How you made me look like a fool."_

_"I just wanted to explain what happened," started Dean._

_"Crowley told me enough to make my stomach turn enough, thank you very much," she said, closing her locker._

_"Cass and I. Its just...I thought maybe I liked you a while ago, but it just. Cass and I..." Dean ran his hand through his hair and swallowed._

_Lisa rolled her eyes then glared. Dean noticed that he could hear the smack of her gum. "Well I hope you get eaten and chewed up by this school," she said viciosly._

_Dean looked at her in surprise. "What did I ever do to you?" he asked._

_Her eyebrows turned downward. "You knew I liked you. You would come over here just like you are doing now, bat your lashes at me and wrap me around your little finger. But the whole time you weren't even looking at me like that were you? Were you looking at some boy? Maybe you liked Benny?"_

_"No!" exclaimed Dean._

_"Well, Dean, now everyone knows your sick little secret," she spat._

_Dean tried to figure out what to say. It seemed so silly thinking about it now. "It's not even_

_a secret. I just realized how I felt like two days ago."_

_"You make me sick," she said walking away. Dean followed behind her._

_"I like Cass. No other girl. No other boy. Just Cass," he said. He didn't know how else to explain it._

_Lisa turned to him suddenly in the middle of the hallway. "Two boys together, it makes me sick! So you, Dean Winchester make me want to hurl."_

_She turned and walked away from him there. Dean felt like he was in the nightmare where he showed up to school completely naked and everyone was staring at him._

_"Never underestimate the power of an angry woman," cut in the voice of a demon._

_"I swear Crowley, if you don't leave me alone I will send you through a wall," said Dean quietly. Crowley grinned._

_"I like when you talk dirty," the boy said._

_"You're twisted."_

_"I like having the brains in the operation. You can threaten me all you want, but we all know who holds the card here, right homo?" asked Crowley, making sure to make the last word louder than the rest._

_"I'm not a homo."_

_"Better run home and tell that to lover boy," said Crowley turning away from Dean. "That's going to make his day."_

_Crowley left Dean in the middle of the hall where Dean stood while the first bell rang, and then the second. The halls grew silent as the sound of rushing feet dimmed away into the last squeaky pair of sneakers left alone. Dean didn't go to class, instead he went to the field and sat in the bleachers thinking to himself before heading home at his normal time._

"It was okay," said Dean to his mother. He knew she knew something was up.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Ya, I'm going to go upstairs," he said, pushing himself up off the cushions.

"Okay. I'm making some stew and bread for dinner."

"Sounds great."

Dean walked up the stairs and entered his room. He turned on his computer and got onto his email.

**TO: charliecharlie **

**Hi, this is Dean Winchester.**

Dean erased the message and stared at the blank email with the address. He sighed and pulled out his phone and called his new top number.

"Dean?" came the low voice.

"Hi, Cass," he said, sighing into his words.

"What's up?" asked the boy.

"I just. I had a long day."

"What happened?" asked Cass.

Dean thought about what he could say for a moment. He held his tongue. "Nothing too big. Just Crowley being Crowley. I'm fine though."

"Are you sure?" asked Cass, concern flooded through his voice. Dean then noticed the beeping sounds of machines and muffled noises in the background.

"Is this a bad time?" Dean asked.

Cass paused before answering. "I'm at the hospital. My mom is - well she's in bad shape."

"Do you want me to come?" asked Dean, shifting on his bed.

"No. Just family today," said Cass. Dean suspected he wasn't the first to ask, the faces of Gabe and Balthazar flashing across his mind.

"Oh, okay."

"Tomorrow?" asked Cass.

Dean sighed in content. "Where should I go?" he asked.

"She's room 331."

"Okay."

"Hey, Dean, everything will be okay..." Cass added before the conversation ended.

"Ya, everything will be okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Cass. Dean felt his heart swell a little.

"See you."

Dean hung up the phone. He didn't feel any better after that, only sicker.

_"I'm not a homo."_

_"Better run home and tell that to lover boy."_

**TO: charliecharlie **

**Hi, this is Dean Winchester. I could really talk, whenever you can.**

**Thanks.**

Dean pressed the send button, and sat back in his chair running his hands through his hair while the computer made a small beep notifying him that his mail had been sent.

* * *

**I told you the tough moment for Dean was going to happen. I also want to do some chapters that don't have Cass and Dean together in them *GASP* **

**What do you think, should I just write Dean's POV chapters even if he doesn't see/talk with Cass during the chapter? Or should I do Cass' POV as well if they never see/talk to one another? **

**This type of chapter might happen or not, who knows...I think also, you might get the feeling of the story being rushed a little...(I kind of do), but I think that's because I'm trying to write each and every time they have any contact with the other, and if I was really writing it to the timeline of reality this story would probably have about forty or so chapters before anything happened...**

**Anyway, you can probably tell, this chapter took a lot out of me so THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ IT! Love you all! **


	15. Fourteenth Encounter

**So I'm back! YAY! So actually it ended up being a bunch of thingst hat made me not able to write for a whole week. But now my laptop is finally back up and running (so happy about that little factoid). Also, the two shows are now out of the tech week craziness so that means a little less stress every single night. Thank you all for being patient with me for this story and getting out a new chapter. Also thank you so much for all the reviews! Every single time I get one it just adds to the fuel for writing this story. It makes me want to do this more then anything else. **

* * *

Dean walked up to the counter where he saw nurses with multi colored shirts shuffling papers. The receptionist looked up at him, and he fiddled with the bunch of daisies he held in his hands.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um. Yes please," Dean looked at the woman, and she gave him a small smile. "I'm looking for room 331. Novak," he added the name at the end.

She thought for a moment. "That will be level two. You take the elevator-"

"Liv," cut in a nurse in a pink shirt with ice cream cones on it. "I'm heading up there right now, I'll show him."

"Oh, thank you ma'am," said Dean, leaning away from the counter.

"No problem," she said, smiling. She grabbed a couple of folders from behind the desk and then walked around to him. "Follow me," she said, motioning with the folders.

"Thank you," Dean said to the receptionist who was just answering a phone call. She gave him a tiny nod in reply.

Dean followed the pink shirted nurse into the empty elevator. She pressed the 2 and then stepped back waiting for the door to close.

"So who are you here visiting?" she asked.

"My...my friend's mother," Dean said. He regripped the daisies.

"She has cancer."

Dean looked in surprise towards her. "How'd you know?"

"It's the cancer ward, hun," she said as the door opened.

"Oh," said Dean quietly. He followed her out of the elevator.

They walked for a little ways before the reached a new hall leading in both directions."I have to go down here, but 331 will be a left up there," she motioned him towards the right side of the hall, "and then you should find it pretty quickly. Just look on the doors."

"Thank you," Dean said as she began to walk the other way.

Dean walked slowly down the hall as nurses walked past him. He saw people sitting by hospital beds through the glass. Rooms had card taped up on the walls; flowers littering the side tables. 315, Dean saw and continued to walk, rounding the corner. 324, he read, and paused for a moment to play with the petals of the daisies to make sure they were even.

"Dean."

"Dean turned suddenly, and saw Cass coming towards him. He had a bag of cheetos in his hand.

Dean felt frozen to the spot.

"Cass," he finally got out.

Cass came over to him and gave him a soft smile.

"I'm so glad you came," he said in his low voice.

"I brought daisies," said Dean, handing them to Cass. Cass smiled and handed them back to him.

"You should give them to my mom. She loves daisies," he grinned at Dean. DEan turned red.

"Right. I mean - of course." Dean smiled.

They turned to walk in the way of the room.

"My dad's here," Cass said.

"Your - you dad?" Dean asked.

"Yes. He is here."

"So, I'm meeting your dad," Dean stated.

"I suppose."

"Okay."

Cass stopped walking, and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Cass asked.

Dean nodded.

They both walked over to a small room along the hallway with the number 331 written on the door. The door was slightly ajar, and Cass pushed it open more, dean followed behind.

"Hey, Dad. My friend, Dean, the one I told you about. He came to visit Mom."

A small built man with brown hair and a scruffy beard looked up. Rebecca also looked up, she smiled softly at Dean.

"It's nice to see you again, Dean," she said. Dean couldn't help but notice all the tubes and machines she was hooked up to. She looked well enough, but she seemed paler.

"It's nice to see you too as well," he answered.

"Are those daisies?" she asked, motioning to the flowers in his hand. Dean pulled them closer before going over to the side of her bed and handing them out ot her.

"Yes, these are for you," Dean said, passing them into her hands.

A large smile spread across her face. She pushed the white flowers towards her nose and breathed in deeply.

"I love daisies," she said softly.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Castiel, sweetheart," she said, "would you put those over on that table?"

"Sure, Mom," said Cass. He took the flowers and set them into a vase with lilies on the other side table on the other side of the bed.

Dean turned towards the man with the beard. He walked over to them and extended his hand.

"Hello, Sir. My name is Dean Winchester."

Cass' father shook his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you," he said looking down at Dean. Dean swallowed nervously.

"Chuck," cut in the sing-song voice of Rebecca, "would you get me a glass of water please?"

The man looked over to his wife. "Yes, of course dear. I'll be right back," he said before exiting the room.

Cass popped open the bag of cheetos and sat down in the seat his father had vacated.

"Don't mind my husband. He can be a little awkward around people. Castiel was so much like him when he was younger. Nose always stuck in a book."

"I heard he was a writer," said Dean.

"I still am," came the voice of Chuck from the door. "When I can," he added bringing a small cup of water to his wife.

"Thank you," she said, before he kissed her cheek.

Chuck came back over to the chair that Cass had sat in.

"So, Dean Winchester. You're in highschool?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Your brother is Sam Winchester, correct?" he continued.

"Yes, he is," Dean confirmed.

"When Castiel told me about you I knew I'd heard the name Winchester somewhere. Anna loves to tell me about her friends. She's convinced if she talks enough about them to me I'll write them into my stories." Chuck smiled to himself over this.

"Planted thoughts," said Dean.

"I think she does it when I'm napping on the couch. It makes for the strangest dreams," Chuck said, laughing.

Rebecca laughed with him and began to cough. Her coughs grew more violent.

"Do you need anything?" Chuck and Cass both asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she said, quieting them both. "Castiel, sweetheart. I'm feeling much better. Why don't you and Dean go down to the cafeteria and relax."

"But, Mom-"

"Please sweetie, your Father and I need to chat," she said.

"Okay. I have my phone," he said to his father.

"Go," she said, grinning. She shooed them with her hands.

Cass gave a small smile to his mother and went over and gave her a peck on the cheek before he squeezed her hand. Dean got up and followed Cass out of the room and into the little hall again.

"How is she doing?" Dean asked once they neared the elevators.

"Make her comfortable. They told us to make her comfortable," Cass said in a whisper.

They went the rest of the way down to the large cafeteria in silence. When they had both sat down at a table Cass finally broke the silence.

"How has school been?"

Dean grimaced slightly.

_People stared at Dean today. He had prepared himself for this. Staring and whispering. Benny looked up from his locker when he came over._

_"Hey, man. I never got to talk to you after yesterday," said Dean._

_"It's no problem," said Benny, not looking at Dean in the eye._

_"Look, I know this is weirding you out," replied Dean. He tried to get his friend to see him. To look at him._

_Benny shied away from the close contact. "I'm fine. I've got to get to class."_

_"Benny," called Dean, but the boy kept walking away._

_"Trouble in paradise?"_

_"Crowley," Dean groaned. He turned to see the boy with Uriel. "What did you do?"_

_"What? I can't warn Benny that his BFF might have a giant crush on him. I mean, come on Dean. We all know that you don't just magically start to like boys. I just thought I'd present the facts that perhaps Benny might have been your first crush," explained Crowley with a grin on his face._

_"You, twisted, son of a-"_

_"Uh, uh, uh. Shhh," cut in Crowley. He came closer to Dean. "We're in school. Really, Dean."_

_Jo came from nowhere and shoved the pudgy boy. Uriel came closer. "Get outta here," she spat at him._

_"I'll take my leave now," said Crowley, fixing his shirt._

_Dean sighed and leaned against the lockers._

_"Has Benny said anything to you?" he asked Jo._

_She shook her head. "I told you he's freaked. I've told him Crowley's a liar. I mean, Benny knows it. It just really bothers him."_

_"He hates me," said Dean, running his hands over his face._

"Dean. Was today alright?" Cass asked again.

"It was okay," Dean answered. He knew something was readable on his face because Cass had the look on him that said I'm seeing into your mind and soul and reading your thoughts.

"Crowley?" Cass asked, confirming Dean's belief that Cass was in fact a mind reader.

"It's nothing too bad. Nothing I can't handle."

Cass looked at him carefully. "I'm glad." he said. He looked down at the table. "I'd hate to have done something horrible. Or ruined something."

_"I'm not a homo."_

_"Better run home and tell that to lover boy."_

Dean shook his head, pushing the words away.

"Everything's fine," Dean said.

They sat in silence only for a moment, but it was enough for Dean to start playing drums on the top of the table.

"Anna wanted to see if Sam would come over," Cass said.

"What?"

"Sam. And you. Gabe and Balthazar are coming over this weekend. I thought you could bring Jo and Benny too. It could be a hang out. We could watch a movie," Cass said.

"That sounds like fun."

"Good. It'll be Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan."

Cass smiled wide.

"Anna's been driving me up the wall with all her craziness. She's been shouting foul since I get to bring so many friends home. She and Sam are working really hard on their project so I thought why not."

"Sam should be happy. Though, knowing them, they'll just use that time to work more."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," answered Cass.

They both laughed, but were interrupted by a loudspeaker going off calling for nurses on floor three.

"I don't know how you could do it," said Dean absently.

"Do what?" asked Cass.

"Be a nurse."

"It's not always pretty." Cass looked at Dean. "But, then again. Neither is the world."

"True," said Dean, looking over to the different tables with their occupents of patients, nurses, and doctors.

"I'm going to school next semester,: said Cass.

"Really?" asked Dean, looking back at him. Eyes widened in surprise.

"Yep. Public high school," he added.

"Not that private school?" asked Dean. Cass was going to be at the same school. He was going to be in the same place every day with him. He felt his heart race with excitement.

"We can't afford it," said Cass matter of factly.

"Are you okay with that?"

Cass got this far off look across his face. "You know when you can tell something is over because something else is going to happen?"

Dean tried to understand what Cass had said. "Not really," he finally concluded.

Cass looked at Dean, thinking for a moment of how to explain it better. "Like when at the beginning of the summer you're really excited about this party you are going to go to right before school starts, but then when the party actually happens it makes you sad because it means summer is almost over. The thing you've been waiting for is finally happening."

"I get that," said Dean, nodding in understanding.

'That's how I feel about school," Cass said. "If I could I would keep homeschooling."

"But, your Mom..." Dean started, but neither tried to finish the thought.

"Will you come early on Saturday? I know it's a lot to ask-" started Cass slowly.

"I'll be there early," said Dean readily.

Cass leaned back in his chair, and Dean didn't think he'd ever seen him so relaxed yet pensive. The dark hair boy looked down at his wrist where an old watch adorned his wrist.

"I'm going to head back up," he said softly.

Dean looked down at his phone.

"Oh, I should head home. Will you tell your parents I said goodbye?" asked Dean.

"Of course, Dean," answered Cass.

"I'll see you Saturday at?"

"How about 1?"

"One, sounds good. See you then, Cass," said Dean.

"Make sure Jo and Benny know their welcomed to come too," said Cass again. "The more the better."

Dean smiled. "I'll be sure to tell them."

They both got up from their chairs and walked over to the elevators. Cass pressed his thumb into the up arrow while dean stood a couple feet behind him. When Cass turned around Dean wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. They hugged for a moment, but Dean felt the content sigh that came from Cass against his body. Dean's heart seemed to calm, all the weight lifting away in the few seconds that they embraced before the ding of the arrival of the elevator pulled them apart.

* * *

**Can you see one crazy chapter coming in your sight? actually you'll have a bit to wait for that Saturday chapter because there will be another chapter that for the sake of the story is looking like just a Dean chapter. But I think it is essential for the story line. Also I'm hoping to add in some characters, because seriously?! how is Bobby not in this yet? Who knows, but eventually him and other fun loving folk will be in here. **

**Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Following, and Favoriting. You guys are the best! Love you all!**


	16. Fifteenth Encounter

**I'm not really sure why, but this chapter took me a lot longer then I thought it would, which is why it is coming out during the day and not at night like I normally do it. Well, whatever, it's out so horraayyyy! Also, can I just mention how amazing you all are! Seriously this story would not be here if it weren't for you guys, so thank you for reading my story and getting me here.**

**Not sure exactly when the next chapter will be coming, just because tomorrow looks crazy, so cross your fingers that I get it done by Saturday! **

* * *

Dean came into the kitchen still wearing his leather jacket. Sam followed behind him with a triumphant smile across his face.

"School was good, I take it?" Mary asked the younger boy.

"Half-days are always a good thing," said Dean opening the fridge.

"Mrs. Bernberry told me that I was the best in the class," said Sam triumphantly.

Mary gave him a hug. "That's great honey." They pulled apart as Dean grabbed a can of soda from the fridge. "Your father asked me to remind you about the robot parts that you were asking him about."

"Oh," said Sam excitedly, "I'm going to go and get those." He began to run from the room but Mary called him back.

"Take this," she said handing him a snack.

"Thanks, Mom!" he called while heading to the garage.

Dean took a sip from the can, lost in thought, then suddenly said, "I almost forgot. Tomorrow is it okay if I go to Cass' for the afternoon? Before Sam is going over?"

"First, I wanted to talk with you about something," said Mary turning to face him.

"What?" asked Dean. He swallowed slowly.

"Well," Mary started, "I was in the supermarket this morning and I ran into Mrs. Braeden." She paused. "You know, Lisa Braeden. You two used to seem friendly."

"Mom. I really-" said Dean, breathing heavily and starting to get to the stairs.

"I need to get this out," she said blocking his way. "Sweetheart, is there something you need to tell me about? What has been going on at school?" she asked. She looked concerned, and Dean felt like he wanted to melt away.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on," he said quickly and started for the stairs.

"I'm just giving you a heads up," she called from behind him. "This is not the end of this conversation. Dinner tonight. You, your father, and I are going to discuss this Dean."

Dean ran up the stairs to his room slamming the door shut behind him. He plopped down on his bed, running his hands through his hair, his breath quickening. Three small knocks sounded on his door.

"What," he managed to get out.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam coming in slightly.

"Leave me be," said Dean, looking down.

"Did you and Cass fight?" asked Sam.

Dean looked up in surprise. "What?"

"You're dating now," said Sam nonchalantly.

"How did you even?" started Dean, stumbling on the words.

"Middle School isn't that far away from the high school," said Sam, shrugging.

Dean glared at him. Sam sighed in defeat and came over to sit on the bed next to Dean.

"Uriel's younger brother Raphael started shoving me in the cafeteria Wednesday," he explained. "He was saying something about being queer. That we both were, it was like a disease."

Dean's face fell.

"I'm sorry."

"No big." Sam got up from the bed and went over to the door half leaving before peeking his head in again to ask, "Do Mom and Dad know?"

"I'm pretty sure now they do. I have Mrs. Braeden to thank for that."

"I'm sure it will smooth over soon," Sam said.

"I'm pretty sure things like this don't just die down. It's a life deal," said Dean.

"Well, atleast you have Cass."

Sam left Dean with that. Dean pondered that as he pulled out his computer and turned it

on. He went onto his email.

**From: Charlie**

**To: Dean**

**Hey Dean, I'm game for chatting whenever. But I like face to face. Or at least, cyber face to face. Anyway, skype me. I'm normally free between...all the hours excluding school. My name is charleischarlie99. Talk to you soon.**

Dean opened his skype and sent that contact a request. Within the next three minutes the contact excepted and started a phone call.

"Hello, Dean, wait just a sec, I'm trying to add video."

Suddenly a window popped open with a smiling red head looking at him. She looked similar to how he remembered her, but also she looked distinctly older than she had two years prior.

"Hey, Charlie," he added, starting up his own video.

"Nice to see your face. You did always look like an Abercrombie model didn't you. Guess that hasn't changed."

"Um..." said Dean awkwardly.

"Right," said Charlie, knocking her head with her palm. "You have a problem. What do you want to do?"

Dean thought for a moment. "I think my parents know."

"Know what?" she asked.

"That I'm with Cass. That I kissed Cass," said Dean quickly.

"Okay." She nodded her head, understanding what was going on. "So you're about to have the gay explosion or the calm acceptance speech."

"My Mom didn't seem like she was freaking out," gave Dean.

"That's good," said Charlie. She smiled encouragingly.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his forehead as well. "This just feels so fast."

"What does?" asked the red head.

"The year," said Dean, throwing his arms in the air. "Things with Cass. I mean the minute I first saw him I knew he was special. But we barely know each other, or at least we haven't been around each other that much, yet it still feels like-"

"You understand one another," she supplied.

"Yes."

"Crap man," she said, raising her eyebrows. "You're in deep. You are one special person to have found something like that in high school."

Dean gave a small smile to that, then his lips formed a strained line. "Everyone is getting me so down in school. I've had graffiti on my locker. One of my best friends still won't talk to me. All the people who used to call me friends are all looking behind them as if I'm lusting after them from behind when I'm around. I'm pretty sure next week I'm just going to change in the nurse's bathroom for gym," he started to laugh as he got near the end of his rant. "And it's crazy too, because until I met Cass I'd never thought about a boy like that. I mean, I hadn't even thought of dating, I knew Lisa liked me, and some other girls."

Charlie let him catch his breath. "Cass is just the right person."

"Now with my parents having a talk at dinner. I feel like I'm walking to my death," Dean said.

"I know this might be overstepping, but have you told Cass your problems?" asked Charlie.

"No, he has too much going on right now. This seems so small in comparison."

"Dean, you need to tell him," she said. "You guys need to make some decisions about what you're both doing. Because letting all this grow is going to make you crash and burn, and you'll only end up resenting him for getting you in so deep."

"I really like him," he said.

"Then does all the bad stuff matter? I mean, when you're with Cass what does it feel like."

"I just want him to be there. I just want him to stay. We don't even need to talk or do anything," answered Dean. He let the words flow out of his mouth.

"Seems like you have it all figured out." Charlie sat back in her chair. "Don't stress about your parents or anyone else. You know how you feel and that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Charlie," said Dean.

"No prob, hey! You and I, we will be playing on chat."

"Sure thing. That sounds good," he said, smiling.

"Bye, Dean."

"Bye."

Dean closed the Skype and taking a deep breath. His palms were no longer sweating, and over all he felt much better. He surfed the web until he heard Sam run down the hall.

"Dinner's ready," his brother called outside the door.

"Okay, I'm coming," he replied.

Dean got off the computer and exited his room. He walked down the stairs slowly, listening to the sound of plates and silverware being set.

"What's for dinner?" he asked running into Sam.

"Pasta Casserole," said Sam with a smile plastered on his face.

"Yum."

They both went and sat at the table staring at the food before them.

"Wait for your father to get here before you start in," said Mary, knowing that all they wanted to do was eat now.

"I'm here, I'm ready. Let's eat," said John coming into the room looking cleaned up for dinner.

"Thank you, Mom!" said Sam as he piled the pasta on his plate with some vegetables.  
"It looks wonderful, Mary," said John, giving her a small kiss.

Mary gave John a smile.

"Was work good today?" she asked once they had all gotten their servings.

"Yes, it was really good. I think I finally got Mr. Knu's engine to start-"

"I'm dating Cass," blurted out Dean. He was the only one who hadn't eaten anything yet.

"What?" asked John.

"I'm dating Cass," Dean repeated.

"Honey, are you," started Mary.

"You," said Dean, looking confused. "Earlier you said we were going to talk about it at dinner. So I'm talking about it. Cass and I are together."

Mary looked at him, and then looked like she was thinking. "I was going to talk about the fact that you and Lisa had a fight at school. Mrs. Braedon said that Lisa was so upset over it."

"Oh," said Dean, collapsing slightly in his chair.

John put down his fork. "Sam. Would you please go up to your room while your mother and I speak with Dean."

Sam looked up in shock. "Why do I have to leave? I knew before either of you."

"You knew?" asked John.

"Yes."

Sam noticed the look his mother gave him and sighed before grabbing his plate and heading to the stairs.

"Sweetheart, what is going on. I didn't even think. I thought you liked Lisa, or Jo maybe," started Mary.

"No!" exclaimed Dean.

"When did this happen?" asked John.

"We just like each other. I don't know," said Dean going back and forth between his parents.

"Dean, I'm just not understanding," said John.

"I'm gay," Dean yelled. "How hard is that to understand?"

They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm going out," said John suddenly, getting up from the table and heading over to the door.

"Dad, please don't do that. Don't leave," said Dean.

"John, we need to talk about this," said Mary, getting up and following him.

"I'll be back," he called before shutting the door.

"John!" Mary called after him out of the room leaving Dean in the kitchen alone until she came back alone. Mary didn't look at Dean, but took John's barely touched food to the sink. "I could see it."

Dean looked up in surprise, tears running down his face.

"You could?" he asked.

"You two, you just hit it off so quickly, I mean. I'm your mother, I should have known," she said. She began to clean the plate off.

"Does Dad hate me?" whispered Dean.

Mary turned to her son and saw his hunched shoulders and tear stained face. "No, no, come here sweetheart." Dean got up and went over to her. She wrapped her arms around him. "He just needs time to cool off. It's not easy. I mean. You just took us by surprise."

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Come here," she said wiping the tears away from his face. "I'm glad you told us. Shouting it out might have been a bit much," said said with a small smile, "but you'll see. Everything will be all right. Everything will be all right."

Just then Dean felt his pocket buzz as he got a text. He pulled away slightly from his mother so that he could get it out and saw a new message from Cass.

**I miss you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. ~Cass**

Dean smiled.

* * *

**So is everything going pretty well so far? I'm excited to see some friendly faces back in the next chapter, but don't be surprised if you don't see Benny just quite yet. Everything has it's time. **

**Love you guys!**


	17. Sixteenth Encounter

**This chapter kind of just sprung up on me and yelled WRITE ME, so I did because my brian would not let the story go on without this chapter. I also worked really long on this chapter so it took a lot longer then I thought it would which is why I'm making it into a two parter. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on his side table. It read 8:30 a.m. He sighed. His night hadn't been the best sleep he'd ever gotten on a Friday to Saturday. He felt nervous about leaving the confines of his room, going into the warzone of facing his father for the first time since he had stormed out at dinner the day before. Dean had been about to come down the stairs when he had heard the door open. Mary had rushed over and immediately asked where his father had been. Apparently he had been getting a drink with Bobby, his best friend. Mary spoke in hushed tones but Dean got the jist of their conversation. John was ashamed of him, he didn't want someone like him as a son. He didn't even have to listen to know that his fears had been correct, so he'd just gone to bed right then. He plugged in some headphones, blasted some Metallica, and found uneasy peace in sleep. Now, he rubbed his face once more before heading down the stairs to face the morning. His mother was out with her friends this morning, he remembered her telling him that. Dean went for the cereal container and pulled out te bowl, spoon, and as he opened the door to grab the milk he heard,

"Good morning."

Dean took a deep breath and grabbed the milk, closing the fridge door, and looked at the older man.

"Good morning, Dad."

Dean went back to the table and poured the milk into the bowl and then the cereal and took a bite, letting the loud crunch of the cereal keep him from conversation. John sat down across from him with a cup of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal. They sat there eating slowly. John took out a newspaper and began to inspect the sports section. Dean just stared at the comics section that was tucked away out of easy reach. John noticed where Dean's eyes were and put donw the sports page and took out the comics page and handed it to his son. They went on like that until Dean felt that he had eaten his fill and took his bowl to the sink. His father still sat there sipping his coffee. Dean went back over to the table and took the milk container back to the fridge.

"Dean," said John, stopping Dean just as he came to grab the cereal box and head back upstairs. "Sit." Dean sat down, still gripping the box. "Your mother and I discussed a lot last night." Dean started biting his lip. "I'm not happy about this. I'm not comfortable with it." Dean's eyes began to well. He tried to hold it in. He could not cry in front of his father! "But, I want you to be happy." Dean looked up at his father. "And, if you like," John paused. "_Boys_," he continued. "Then, well I want you to be happy. So I guess what I'm saying that if this Cass kid makes you really happy-"

"He does," said Dean. He looked down in embarrassment as the thought escaped out of his mouth, but his father just nodded.

"Well," John coughed, "just, no funny business under this roof, you understand."

"Funny business?"

"You know, you just need to be careful, and...um..." Dean looked up at his father and

noticed that he looked flushed. Dean realized his father did not to be talking about this just as much as Dean did not want to hear his father talking about it.

"Its not like that Dad, I promise."

John cleared his throat. "Well, good. Keep it that way." John got up from his seat and

placed his bowl in the sink. "Don't forget to put the cereal back," he said before leaving the room leaving Dean on his own.

Dean sighed, a giant smile spreading across his face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Sam coming into the kitchen in his pajamas.

"It's just a good day," said Dean, getting up and putting the cereal away.

"Whatever," said Sam coming over to the pantry and getting the same cereal out and bringing it back to the table.

Dean shook his head, and went and brought the milk back out for his brother. "Hey, Sam. Thanks for being so cool about everything."

"Well, you owe me big time," said Sam looking at his brother and glancing at the empty place where a bowl would be. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ya whatever you little punk," he said going over to the continent and getting a bowl out for Sam. He went back over and rustled Sam' hair, much to Sam's disliking.

"You know one of these days I'm going to be taller than you," said Sam, pouring the cereal into the bowl.

"Ya, right. You keep thinking that."

Sam grunted a reply, his mouth full of cereal. He ate quickly while Dean got a glass of water. He started walking out of the kitchen and then turned to his little brother.

"Are you going to just sit there or am I just going to kick your butt at Xbox later?" he asked.

"No way!" said Sam getting up quickly and putting things back in their place. He ran over to Dean. "I'm kicking your butt!"

They played until Mary got back and told them to clean up before heading over to Cass' house. Dean got into a nice shirt and made sure Sam was all dressed.

"Both of you need to be polite and say thank you," started Mary.

"We know Mom. We know," said Dean.

"Okay, well I hope you have a good time. Call me when you need to be picked up okay sweetie."

"Thanks. Sammy, you have all your stuff?" asked Dean.

"Yep! I can't wait to show Anna all the stuff Dad was able to give me for parts. She is going to be siked!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, Dr. Horrible let's get going."

"Bye, Mom!" called Sam.

"Have fun," said Mary.

Dean lead Sam along the sidewalk to Cass' house.

"Hey Sam, I'm not sure how much Anna has told you about their house but their Mom is really sick and she won't be there. She's in the hospital," said Dean when they had walked a fair distance.

"Oh, how sick is she?" asked Sam.

"She's not in good shape," he replied. Sam looked down at the ground. "But don't make a big deal of it when you notice things."

"Like?" Sam asked.

Dean explained the chair for the stairs. Before he knew it they were standing in front of the house and walking up to the door. Anna popped her head out before they reached the final few steps and opened the door.

"Hi Sam, she said in a sing song voice. Dean really noticed how much she resembled her mother.

"Hi Anna," said Sam entering the house. "I brought some awesome parts in my dad's garage.

"Awesome, I'm so excited to work on it."

"Where should we go?"

"I have it all set up upstairs."

"Cool."

They ran up the stairs. Dean marveled at how immediately they were able to get along and into conversation. He turned to the right and saw Cass smiling at him, leaning slightly against a doorframe.

"Hi," said Dean.

"Hi," said Cass.

Dean walked over to Cass not really even caring that he was in Cass' personal space. For a moment he stood there looking into Cass' eyes and then he kissed him. Cass reacted quickly and smiled brightly when they pulled apart.

"You're in a good mood," he observed.

"My parents know," said Dean. Cass' eyes widened in concern. "Don't worry. I think, I think everything will be all right. A little uncomfortable and awkward, but okay."

"That's great," said Cass.

"Jo knows too...and Benny," told Dean.

"I was going to tell Gabe and Balthazar today, I was going to ask you about it," started Cass.

"Okay, lets do it," said Dean, smiling.

Cass smiled and kissed Dean quickly again.

"So I got a bunch of movies because I wasn't sure which one to watch," said Cass leading Dean into the family room.

"Okay, what do you have for choices?" asked Dean.

They both sat down on the couch, then Cass got back up and ran out of the room and came back in with a bag.

"I asked the librarian what she thought would be good for fast paced action. A good popcorn movie. So she thought these ones would be the best," he said laying out all the DVDs out.

Dean picked up each movie individually, looking at them He had seen them all.

"Indiana Jones, always good. Star Wars, that would be good because you've never seen it."

"I haven't seen any of these Dean," said Cass.

"Oh, wow," said Dean. He looked at the blue eyes boy who was now reading the back of the Indiana Jones movie. "Fast and the Furious, pretty good. Die Hard, nice action in that one. The Bourne Identity, a good movie, can be a little slow. Finally, Jurassic Park, oh, this is tough..."

"What do you think?" asked Cass.

"Well Star Wars is pretty long, so I'd go with Indiana Jones or Jurassic Park. Both are really great movies...different though. I guess you could leave it up to the rest of the group when they get here," he offered. Cass nodded his head in approval.

"Is Jo and Benny coming?" Cass asked.

"Just Jo," said Dean.

"Benny couldn't make it?"

Dean shifted.

"Benny isn't exactly comfortable being around me right now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Cass softly.

"It's okay. I need to talk with him. He's been avoiding me, so I hope I can get to him somehow."

"I wish I could help," said Cass.

"You have too much going on right now."

Cass sighed. "It's amazing how fast this year is going by though," he opened.

"I know," declared Dean. "Halloween will be around the corner soon."

"Do you do anything for Halloween?" asked Cass.

"Not really. We have a party every year and then halfway through the kids go out and go around the neighborhood. Sometimes I go sometimes I don't."

"I usually just sit outside and hand out candy," said Cass.

"Sounds like fun?" Dean said questioningly.

"Anna goes out with Michael, I stay home for Mom," explained Cass.

"Well, if you wanted, you could come to my party," said Dean. "Your whole family is invited."

"I think that'd be fun," said Cass.

"So when is the rest of the party arriving? How much time do we have?"

"Well Gabe and Balthazar are planning to come at 3."

"Okay, I'll text that to Jo."

Dean pulled out his phone and sent the quick text. Cass scooted in closer to him on the couch. Dean felt his heartbeat begin to speed up.

"Why are you nervous?" asked Cass smiling softly.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous."

"Dean, we've kissed, but you jump when when I scoot in closer to your side."

Dean laughed awkwardly and shook his head.

"I don't know why..." He knew that was a lie. He felt like Cass made his heart go on fire now that he knew what it was like to be close to him.

"Favorite animal?"

"What?" asked Dean.

"I want to know more about you," said Cass. He didn't try to push what they had been just talking about.

"Um. I like horses," said Dean. It was true, he remembered going riding one time and he liked how free he felt when he was horse riding. "You?"

"Orcas. I think orcas are my favorite."

"Oh, okay, wow I was expecting dog or cat, not orcas," said Dean. Cass laughed. "Okay, favorite food?" asked Dean.

"My father used to make this stuff from the cans what is it called. Sloppy Joes. He used to make it when he got a short story or a poem published. It would be his personal victory meal. He can't cook at all so he would buy a bag of hamburger buns and a can of the stuff and meat. I guess his dad made it for him and it was the only thing he ever really got good at cooking." Cass thought for a moment. "You know, I hated the stuff too, he'd make them and all I'd really want was a real burger not sloppy joes, but now, now I think they're my favorite."

"I'm going with the best creation that has ever touched my taste buds, my mother's pie," said Dean with a giant smile plastered across his face from the thought of the food.

"What kind?"

"Every kind," he answered. "Apple, cherry, triple-berry, pumpkin, lemon, you tell her pie and she makes the best you've ever tasted. Then of course the second would be her chocolate chip cookies."

"Those cookies were delicious," said Cass.

"I keep telling her she should open a baking shop, but she just laughs at it. She always tells me she likes making it for her family and friends, but to do it as a job would ruin the joy of making it for the people she loves."

"Well, I'm glad I was able to have some of those cookies."

"And you will have the pie as well. The pie will be coming. And your taste buds will rejoice with happiness."

Cass laughed.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Cass asked.

"I like to help my dad with fixing cars. He's told me that when I'm old enough to get my license that he'll buy a cheap used car and we'll fix it up together."

"That should be really fun."

"I can't wait until I can drive myself places. It will be great!"

"I tend more towards the gardening, but I also really like to learn languages," said Cass.

"That's a hobby?" asked Dean. "I'm pretty sure that would be school."

"I think it's fun. My mother says I have a gift for it," explained Cass.

"What languages do you know?"

"I'm not fluent in any of them, but I'm learning Spanish, German, French, and ASL."

"ASL?"

"American Sign Language."

Dean nodded his head.

"The one with your hands."

"Yep, that's the one."

"How do you have all the time to learn that?" asked Dean.

"I've been able to get ahead in my studies these last few years. Plus I've been doing Spanish since I was very young," said Cass.

Dean shook his head in wonderment. "Still, I think you were kidding yourself when you said Anna was the one who got the brains in the family."

Cass looked down at his hands, he had a smile on his face that Dean could see. Cass looked up remembering something.

"Michael has told us that he wants to go into the Marines," he told Dean.

"Really?" asked Dean in surprise. "Are you okay with that?"

"Actually, it makes perfect sense. I think the military is the only place he'll feel like he is able to be useful."

"Still, that's scary."

"Yes, but I can tell he is happy about it. Which is great to see him excited about the future." Cass shifted slightly. "Okay, what's an embarrassing memory?"

"Embarrassing memory?" asked Dean. "Why does it have to be embarrassing?"

"I don't know. I thought it'd be interesting," said Cass with a coy smile.

"Um, okay. Embarrassing memory...well...okay when I was seven or eight, I can't really remember, my dad cleaned out our shed and found a few baby mice that had been abandoned by their mother. I saw them and I couldn't let my dad kill them so I took them and declared that they were our new pets."

"What's so embarrassing about that?" asked Cass.  
"Well I continued on like that for a week, taking care of them, feeding them, and I even named them. I kept them always with me and would show anyone - I mean anyone - my pets. I even gave them names."

"What were their names?" asked Cass.

Dean grimaced slightly. "Bubbles and Fluffy." Cass broke out into laughter. "What? I was seven!"

"Or eight," added Cass, still laughing.

"People didn't let that die for a long time. Jo still sometimes asks me if Fluffy and Bubbles are doing all right."

"I think it's sweet," said Cass, still laughing a little.  
"Well, tell that to everyone who remembers me shoving a wild animal in their face and declaring that they needed to profess their love to it."

"Are you sure you were that bad?" asked Cass.

"I'm pretty sure I was pretty bad."

"Well, I guess mine isn't as extreme," said Cass. "But when I was younger I use to watch my dad work on his poems and all I wanted to do was be like him. So I wrote poems for him all the time. Well by the time I was twelve I didn't do that anymore, but apparently he has them all still in his journal and during a family reunion that we went to he pulled them out and let them be read by my entire family. It was mortifying."

"I'd think you would write beautiful poetry," said Dean.

"No, my poetry is not something you would call beautiful. Think, roses are red, violets are blue, I saw a skunk who's black and white too."

"At least it rhymed?" offered Dean, laughing.

"He still has them too. He won't let me burn them."

"They must have meant a lot to him."

"I guess, but they're kind of like those old baby photos that you don't want anyone to see ever."

"I get that."

"Hey," broke in Cass suddenly. "Before everyone comes do you want to help me make something? I was thinking I'd make a couple food options."

"Sure, sounds like fun." They walked back over to the stairs. "Should I be worried that we haven't heard anything from those two?"

"I glad I haven't heard anything blow up, so I don't think so."

Dean laughed. "Okay." He followed Cass into the kitchen.

* * *

**So no Gabe, Balthazar, and Jo just yet. Sorry for making you wait so horribly long, but this chapter was just really fun to write. =D**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! I love reading all the reviews and I cannot tell you how amazing you all are! Thank you so much for taking time to read my story!**


	18. Sixteenth Encounter (Continued)

**Oh was this a fun chapter to write! Plus it helped me to get back into writing more so that was nice. The rest of the summer isn't going to be as consistent with a chapter coming every day, but I hope the quality and storyline keep you happy and still reading. **

**Life is great!**

* * *

Cass began to laugh as Dean wrestled with the pizza dough on the flour covered counter.

"No, you're doing it wrong," he said, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder to stop him. "You don't want to need it so much that it becomes flat."

Dean tried to pull away but saw in horror that the dough followed him.

"It's sticking to my hands!"

"Just add some flour," said Cass, handing him the flour container.

"I'm making a mess," grumbled Dean, trying to get the flour on the dough.

"That's fine. It's what kitchens are for."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Well tell that to the clean-up crew."

"My Mother always says that if a kitchen is clean by the end of the day then a family isn't doing enough to spend time together," Cass said, throwing more flour on the counter for good measure. He looked up and gave Dean a boyish grin. "Plus, I was planning on making Anna and Sam clean up."

Dean started to laugh.

"What toppings do you have?" he asked finally.

"I have cheese, pepperoni, peppers, onions, mushrooms, chicken strips, pineapple, and ham," said Cass systematically. He wiped his hands on an apron he had put on.

"Wow, you're all prepared," said Dean.

"Well I'm more for just cheese, but I had to get the ham and pineapple for Gabe."

Dean shook his head in amazement. "That guys needs to cut back on the sweet factor."

"We're pretty sure if he stopped eating sugar that he'd die," said Cass. "So we feed the habit in whatever ways we can."

"I think Jo likes cheese too. I'm the more meat the better kind of pizza man," said Dean grinning.

"So is Balthazar," said Cass, he pulled out the chicken strips and pepperoni.

"What about Anna?" asked Dean, piling the meat pieces on one of the small pizzas.

"Veggies, veggies, veggies," said Cass with a smile.

"Sam too," said Dean. "They should be vegetarians together," he said laughing.

"I'm pretty sure Anna is as close as she can be. She's been eating those all veggie morning shakes for the past week. They smell so strange. She says she's doing a cleanse." Cass turned to Dean. "Can you tell me what middle schooler needs to do a cleanse?"

Dean thought for a moment. "A cheerleader?" he asked? Cass smiled and nodded.

Cass and Dean looked up from the mini pizzas that they had been working on when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Cass. He headed out of the kitchen towards the door and opened it. "Jo, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Sorry I'm a bit early I was coming from the bar," she said, coming into the house.

"Bar?" Cass asked, leading her into the kitchen. She smirked at the flour covered Dean.

"Jo's mom owns a bar, one day I'm going to work there," said Dean, wiping his hands off on a towel and coming over to her.

"Make yourself comfortable. Dean and I were just finishing up the pizzas to put into the oven," Cass said, leading her to a seat at the counter and referencing to the misformed, toppings covered pizzas on two trays.

"We're having pizza?" she asked.

"Handmade pizza to be exact," said Dean proudly.

"You made yourself dinner?" she asked.

"Cass insisted," he explained.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to you Cass, you got Dean Winchester to make his own food. Not get it from his mom, not get it at the diner, but make it himself." She fake applauded.

"I'm not that bad," said Dean to Jo. "I'm not that bad," he repeated to Cass. Cass just smiled.

"I tend towards making a lot of my meals fresh," he told Jo as he put the trays into the oven.

"Well that's good." Jo turned to Dean and said, "You could use some veggies and fruits in your diet."

"When did this conversation suddenly turn to how unhealthy I am?" asked Dean.

The door opening kept Cass and Jo from answering.

"Honey, I'm home!" yelled the shorter boy still wearing his pink uniform and cap.

"Gabe," said Jo.

"Hey, babe," he said coming up behind her.

"Ugh," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Castiel, I'm going to just change," he told Cass, pointing to the bathroom. "I'll be back in a jiffy, lovely," he said to Jo, who pretended to puke.

"He always has to make such a loud entrance doesn't he?" asked a new voice. All three turned in surprise.

"Balthazar, woah, didn't even see you man," exclaimed Dean. Balthazar just grinned and came over and gave Cass and Jo a small hug.

The bathroom opened up and Gabe reappeared wearing a hot pink shirt that read "Real Men Wear Pink".

"Fresh pizza?" he came over, pressing his face to the glass of the oven and asked. "Yes! Thank you Castiel, you are awesome," he exclaimed coming over to the dark haired boy and giving him a hug.

"How is that outfit any different than the one you already had on?" asked Jo.

"That other outfit I was made to wear by the man. This one is all mine," Gabe said gesturing to himself and then posing.

"Sorry to break this up but we need to get to the fridge," came a voice from behind Gabe.

"There are little people," said Gabe, stepping back and letting Sam and Anna through.

"Watch out for that Gabe," said Dean smirking when Sam passed by. "Apparently Sammy is going to be a giant."

"This is the little Winchester?" asked Gabe, pointing at the young boy.

"I'm Sam," he said, glaring at his brother.

"Sam's my brother," confirmed Dean.

"You look familiar. I can't place it, but I've seen you somewhere?" asked Gabe, coming in real close to Sam and squinting at his face.

"Gabe, you've seen him when he gets ice-cream. You work in the only ice-cream place that has anything decent, of course you've seen him," said Balthazar.

"Are you guys taking a break?" asked Cass.

"Yes, building a robot is very tiring," said Anna, taking a sip of her juice.

"Where is Benny?" asked Balthazar.

"He couldn't make it," said Dean.

"I'm sorry to hear that. He was an interesting fellow," said Balthazar.

"He's actually being a big butt about the whole thing," said Jo.

"The whole thing?" asked Balthazar.

"You know." Dean pulled at Jo, shaking his head. "Dean and Cass," Jo finished.

"Dean and Cass?"

Jo finally noticed Dean's look and stopped speaking and looked more at Dean confusingly. Balthazar looked from Dean to Cass and then back again.

"You and Castiel?" asked Balthazar quietly.

"Is anyone going to offer me anything to drink?" cut in Gabe, who had been talking with Sam and Anna and currently was opening a pack of M&Ms he'd had in his pocket. "Seriously Castiel, what kind of party is this?"

"Gabe, you know where everything is. You can serve yourself," Cass said.

"Yes, yes, of course. Make _me_ work, I see how this friendship is," said Gabe as he went and got himself a glass of soda.

"Shut up you blabbering idiot," said Jo following him to see where the cups were.

"Did you just hear what she called me? Vicious, viciousness!"

Anna giggled at the dialogue back and forth.

"Anna can you and Sam go break somewhere else?" asked Cass.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes, Castiel. As you wish."

"You didn't have to do that," said Dean as the two younger kids went to the back porch.

"If I hadn't they would never have left," said Cass.

"True."

"So, what movie are we watching?" asked Balthazar.

"Dean and I picked out a couple of options to choose from," said Cass leading them into the family room.

"Dean-o's been here for a while?" asked Gabe, plopping himself in the center of the couch.

"Ya, I came early," said Dean, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"What have we got?" asked Balthazar.

"Indiana Jones, lost ark or Jurassic Park," said Cass, holding them up.

"No RomCom?" asked Gabe with a whine.

"No, Gabe, we are not sitting through another one of those ever again," said Balthazar, shuddering.

"Oh come on, you cannot tell me that you didn't enjoy Valentine's Day. I see a small smile there Balthazar, I know you loved it," said Gabe coming over to his friend.

"He made you watch Valentine's Day?" asked Jo.

"Twice," said Cass. Dean raised his eyebrows at Gabe who just shrugged.

"I pity you," said Jo.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Dean.

"I'm partial to Harrison Ford, but I love Jurassic Park, so I say Jurassic Park," said Jo, sitting next to Balthazar.

"I vote with the lady," said Gabe.

"I'm game for either," said Balthazar.

"I'll go with the crowd and say Jurassic Park," said Dean.

"Wow Dean, way to fall into peer pressure," said Balthazar.

Cass walked with Jurassic Park to the DVD player but stopped before putting it in and turned to his friends.

"Before I put the movie in I want to tell you all something," he said.

"What?" asked Balthazar.

"Dean and I are going out now," said Cass slowly.

Gabe looked in surprise from Cass to Dean.

"Ya, what he said," said Dean in agreement.

"So you're dating a boy?" asked Gabe.

"Yes," answered Cass shyly.

"A man, you are gay?" Gabe continued.

Cass looked confused by Gabe's reaction. "I suppose if you have to give it a name-"

"Hazzah!" yelled Gabe, shooting up from the couch. "Victory! Hallelujah!"

"Okay, well, I wasn't expecting that," said Dean.

"Don't you see? This is wonderful! Now I have a gay best friend," said Gabe to the others.

"I'm pretty sure that is something only preppy girls say," said Jo.

"Are you mocking me? I can have a gay bf," said Gabe.

"You are such a diva," she said rolling her eyes.

"I am no such thing," he declared, sitting back down with a pout on his face.

"Balthazar, you're pretty quiet over there," said Dean.

Balthazar looked up to both of them as if breaking out of a trance."No, I'm all for it, I just am wondering, why now?" he asked Cass. "I mean, Gabe and I have known you for years Castiel, and sure you've never dated anyone, but you never told us you liked boys. I just wish you'd trusted us with this sooner," he said slowly.

Cass nodded slowly, taking in his friends words. "I know. I mean, I think I knew." He looked up at Dean. "I'm not really sure myself. But Dean, this whole thing kind of just fell into place," he said with a small smile. Dean looked at Cass and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Alright enough with the mush and gag fest can we please get to the part where dinosaurs are killing people?" asked Jo. Dean glanced in her direction as a silent 'thank you'.

"That would make the day much more eventful," said Balthazar.

Cass put the DVD in.

"I'll get the pizzas while that's loading," he said.

"I'll come," said Dean, following behind him.

"Aww, they're so cute," said Gabe.

"Shut up," said Jo.

"Oh, Castiel," yelled Gabe. "If we're all pairing off in our little group I'm calling blondie here." He got up and squeezed himself between the two and wrapped one arm around her neck. He turned to Balthazar. "Sorry Balthazar, I guess you're stuck with flat cap."

"His name is Benny," said Jo. "And get your hand off my shoulder or I'll give you a black eye," she told the pink shirted boy.

"You kid," he said with a smile.

"I don't think she's kidding," said Balthazar.

Dean and Cass left the room smiling and laughing at their friends behavior. When they got into the kitchen Cass pulled the pizzas from the oven and placed them down. Dean came at his side and sighed deeply. He pulled at Cass side and the blue-eyes boy looks up at him. Dean kissed Cass softly relishing in how free he felt.

"Are you guys going to make out in there or can we have out food?"

"Shut up, Gabe," said Jo.

"We're coming," called Dean, he gave Cass another small kiss that made Cass blush and smile at.

Cass placed the pizzas on plates and brought in a couple of the small pizzas into the room where they were met with whoops of rejoicing from Gabe. Dean leaned against the kitchen counter just for a moment and sighed. He didn't know why but he just couldn't stop smiling. He just felt like nothing could ever bring him down.

* * *

**Well I just feel so nice and happy after writing this chapter. **

**LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**What costume do you think any of the characters should wear for the halloween party that will be coming up?**


	19. Seventeenth Encounter

**This chapter was just one of those ones that just sprung up and said "write me!" So ya, that is this chapter. Also, be prepared for a nice chapter tomorrow with burgers, chit-chatting, and school flash-backs (which means CROWLEY!) who surprisingly is quite fun to write. So yay! That should be fun. It won't happen for a while but I'm definitely planning a showdown between them at some point, because seriously that has to happen. Be prepared for much up and downs with this story I am now fully equipped with a plotted out time-line that I'm kind of following. **

* * *

Dean was sitting on the bed when he heard Sam call him from down the stairs.

"Uh, Dean, someone's at the door for you."

"Okay, I'm coming," he said, getting up from his bed and coming down the stairs quickly. He ran to the door without looking to see who it was and stopped suddenly when he noticed the face.

"Hello, Dean," said the harsh voice.

"Michael," whispered Dean.

Michael's facial expression stayed solum while he looked at Dean. Dean shivered. There was something about the Novak family and their ability to look at someone as if they could see more then the person before them, as if they could see the person's soul. He liked how Cass did it - innocently, unknowingly - but Michael just seemed to know that he could make someone flinch by looking at them.

"Would you take a short walk with me?" asked Michael.

"Um." Dean turned to Sam who was just staring at the taller man. "Sure. Sam, would you tell Mom I'll be back soon, and I have my cell," he told his brother.

Sam looked in surprise at his brother like, you're really going to go with this person? "Okay," the young boy said slowly.

Dean exited the front door after sliding on a jacket and walked with Michael for a minute in silence. Michael didn't look at Dean, but stared ahead. It was a very rigid walk, and Dean wondered if he was practicing for the Marines.

"Castiel told my family yesterday about you two," said Michael finally.

Dean felt the air rush out of his lungs. "Oh, he didn't tell me..." he said slowly.

"Yes," confirmed Michael. Dean looked up at him, and Michael tilted his head down a little. "He said he didn't want to make you too nervous about it."

Dean didn't really feel angry. He hadn't asked Cass about telling his parents so he couldn't really hold it against him for doing the same now that it was out in the open.

"How'd everyone take it?" Dean asked.

"Reasonably well." Dean let out a sigh of relief. "I'm pretty sure my father and my mother already suspected it once they met you."

Dean nodded. He remembered the hospital visit and how Cass' mother had encouraged them to go together for a chat.

"How about you?" asked Dean.

"He's my little brother. I keep a look out for him," said Michael.

The nervousness returned. Dean felt sweat build, and his hands beginning to get clammy.

"I know," he said.

"You watch out for Sam?" asked Michael.

"Always."

Michael nodded and stopped at a street corner and looked at Dean. "Castiel is young. He may seem strong and well spoken and mature, but he is young, and so are you."

"I know," said Dean, not wanting to look the man in the eye.

Michael sighed and looked off towards two kids who were laughing and playing in their yard a few houses away. Their laughs and yells flooded the silent street.

"I also know things haven't been easy at school," he said.

"When is school ever easy?" joked Dean. "I mean, it's high school."

"Don't try to lie to me Dean, things are not easy right now," said Michael in a stern voice.

Dean shifted his feet.

"Some people don't like it. But I still have my friends," he told Michael.

"You mean the friend who is avoiding you?" asked the man.

Dean's eyes widened and he looked up in surrpise.

"How do you know all this?"

"Castiel told me."

"He did?" asked Dean.

"Tell me Dean," began Michael, "if you learned about your brother being in a relationship would you let it just slide?"

Dean thought about Sam and if anything was happening to him, or if he liked someone what he'd do.

"No," he finally agreed. "I get all the information I could."

Michael nodded.

"So, Castiel is going into school after the Christmas break, the same school where you are being ostracized for being with him," he said.

"I know-" started Dean.

"Listen Dean," broke in Michael. "Castiel hasn't ever been to school, his best friends are people he has known for years, he hasn't ever been seriously picked on or bullied," he paused, "I've made sure of it. He is innocent, a child." He slowed down and looked out to the horizon. "And, I'm not going to be there to protect him."

Michael scared Dean, made him feel nervous, but he also could understand where he was coming from. The desire to protect your family. If Sam were ever in danger or going into a situation where he was being picked on or hurt Dean would do everything in his power to protect his little brother.

"It's only October," he said. "By the time Cass gets in school this whole thing will have blown over."

"I take it you will want to be affectionate with him?" asked Michael.

Dean blushed, and stammered, "Well, yes, I mean-"

"You'll want to be able to hug him, hold his hand, kiss him - just like any other couple." Michael turned towards him and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked up at him, and noticed that Michael's eyes looked sad now. "But it won't be like that Dean. This is a small town, a small school, things will be seen, and you don't want to hide it." He stopped and sighed. "So all I'm asking you is to...watch out for my brother."

"I will," said Dean fiercely. "I promise."

"And Dean," said Michael.

"Yes?"

Michael's grip on Dean's shoulder hardened. "If you hurt my brother, if you break his heart, if you break this promise, I will find you. I don't care who you are, where I am, but if you hurt my family - I will hurt you." Dean gulped. "I'm glad we were able to talk this out," said Michael, releasing his grip on Dean.

"Ya, me too," said Dean quietly.

"It was nice to see you again Dean," said Michael walking straight ahead, leaving Dean at the street corner.

"You too Michael."

Dean walked back to his house, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets as each step he took was focused and thoughtful. When he opened the door Sam was sitting reading a book on the couch.

"Who was that?" asked Sam.

"Cass' brother," said Dean.  
"He seemed...nice," Sam said, putting the book in his lap.

"I think he wanted to skin me alive," said Dean coming over and sitting on the top of the sofa overlooking his little brother.

"He knows about you and Cass?" asked Sam.

"Yep. It's all out in the open." Dean looked at his little brother. "You know Sammy," he started, and the young boy looked up at him, "if anyone is still picking on you about this I can come. If you need me to throw some punches on those bullies I will."

"No, I don't need that Dean. I can look out for myself," said Sam, grinning.

"Ya, I know you can," said Dean. He ruffled his brother's hair up.

"Stop it!" cried an annoyed Sam.

The beeping of Dean's cell phone broke him away and he got up from the back of the

couch.

"Just this once I'll leave you alone," he told the boy.

"Sure. sure," grumbled Sam, pulling the book back up.

Dean smirked and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Once he had comfortably flopped onto his bed he took his cell phone from out of his pocket and looked at the message on the little screen.

**Cass: I just saw my brother and he told me he went to talk to you. I'm so sorry for anything he may have done or said.**

Dean smiled and texted back.

**Dean: Don't worry. It was just a big brother thing. Everything is fine. But if you happen to see on the news that I've been murdered or disappeared your brother might be the culprit ;)**

**Cass: He was that bad? I'm so sorry.**

**Dean: No. But I wish you'd given me a warning about telling your family.**

**Cass: It kind of just broke out of me yesterday. I think I was still on a high from when you were here.**

**Dean: They took it all right though?**

**Cass: My parents apparently knew...whatever that means.**

**Dean: What about Anna?**

**Cass: She knew from school. Have you not been telling me about how bad it is at school?**

**Dean: I can handle it.**

**Cass: I know. But I still want to know what's going on. Please, tell me?**

**Dean: Tomorrow? At the diner?**

**Cass: Sure. 6?**

**Dean: That works.**

**Cass: I'll meet you there. I'm going to be with Gabe before.**

**Dean: Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at 6.**

**Cass: And then you'll tell me?**

Dean sighed.

**Dean: And then I'll talk.**

**Cass: =)**

Dean laid his head down on his pillow and just stared at the smiley face. And rubbed his face with one of his hand.

* * *

**Just wanted to let you know that I've read all of your reviews about the Halloween costumes and THANK YOU! Because seriously some of them are so creative! I'm so sad that they can't wear like five different costumes. I am still thinking and deciding what I'm going to do, so if you have any more please let me know. Also, a reason why I might not use a suggested idea is not because it is bad, but some of the characters already presented I actually don't know much about (You're talking to a semi-newbie nerd/fandom person), and I son't want to make them wear a costume for a character I know nothing about. Because...well that would be very hard to write =) **

**Reviews make my day and I appreciate the feed back so much! It is incredible how awesome you all are. I can't believe how amazing writing this has been, and I'm so thankful for all the reviews, follows, and favorites that I've received. **

**THANK YOU ALL! LOVE YOU! **


	20. Eighteenth Encounter

**Hello friends, so here is an update on how the story is going to go from here. I'm about to go on vacation this upcoming week where I still will be writing, but I wont be able to post anything. So hopefully what will happen is you'll get a couple chapters to make up for it in the week following. As the summer is nearing it;s end my schedule is getting much busier (which I'm dreading). But I'm hoping to get the Halloween chapter up tomorrow! So hazzah! **

**Warning: Language**

* * *

Dean stood at the entrance of the diner.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," said Cass who came through the door with a rush. He gave Dean a hug.

"No problem, I put my name down," said Dean, motioning them to sit down on the chairs near the entrance of the diner.

"Great," said Cass, sitting.

"Did you have a good day?" asked Dean.

Cass thought for a moment and then shook his head. "It was just a normal Tuesday for me. Although," he paused and a smile spread across his face. "I saw the funniest thing."

"What?" asked Dean.

"We have a birdfeeder in our backyard," explained Cass. "It's made specifically to keep squirrels and chipmunks out." He's using his hands to set up the scene and Dean can't help but imagine this happening in front of him. "Well this little squirrel was not giving up. It was wonderfully entertaining," said Cass, grinning. "They are such smart little creatures."

"Did he ever get any?" asked Dean.

"No," said Cass, "not from the feeder. After awhile I just couldn't watch him so I threw some from the bag onto the ground and he took that."

Dean smirked. Of course Cass would feed the little scavenger.

"You're so sweet to the forest creatures," he joked.

"Shut up," said Cass.

"Language," said Dean, pretending to be shocked.

"Winchester?" called the hostess.

"That's me," said Dean, standing up.

"We have your table ready for you if you'd follow me," she said, grabbing two menus and starting to walk into the diner. She brought them to a small booth near where they had been before. They slid in and she placed the menus down.

"Thanks," said Cass.

"Would you like to start off with some drinks?" she asked.

"Two cokes please," answered Cass without a thought.

Dean smiled, and nodded his confirmation on the order.

"So, what about you?" asked Cass once the woman had walked away.

"What about me?" asked Dean, opening the menu.

"How was your Tuesday?" asked Cass. He wasn't looking at the menu, but straight at Dean. Dean could tell. He felt the Novak stare coming down on him like a storm.

Dean swallowed before talking, "I got this new English assignment that seems interesting-"

"Dean," cut off Cass. Dean looked up at him and saw the deep blue oceans of his eyes. "I want to know what's been going on." Dean sighed. "You said you'd talk. You promised."

Dean took a moment before beginning.

Dean walked over to the table where Benny was sitting in the cafeteria with some other people who he'd been sticking with since he'd found out about Dean.

_"Benny, I need to talk to you," said Dean. He sat down next to the other boy._

"Not now," _said Benny, not looking at him._

_Dean leaned back. His whole body just slumped. "When then? seriously man, this is getting old. The whole ignoring me thing."_

_Benny turned at looked at him in the eye. "You aren't getting the message."_

_Dean heard the other people get up from the table as an uncomfortable silence covered the table. The last person was a girl with dark hair and sunglasses on._

_"Ugh, Benny, I'll see you in science," said said._

_"Ya, see you, Pamula," said Benny, looking back to his tray._

_The female got up and walked slowly away from them. Dean gave her a short wave and she turned away from them._

_"She seems nice. Are you two..." Dean motioned to Benny and her._

_"No," said Benny. "I asked her out and she said no."_

_"That sucks man," said Dean._

_"It is what it is."_

"Two Cokes?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," said Dean. He took a sip before continuing.

_They sat for a while longer._

_"I hate this," Dean finally said, a little louder than he meant to. "Is it really that bad? Me being with Cass? I know some people are grossed out or uncomfortable with it, but you. I mean, I never thought it'd be you."_

_"I guess you don't really know me that well then," questioned Benny. He glared slightly._

_"What is going on here?"_

_Dean held himself back from attacking the boy in black. "How many times do I need to get you to understand. Stay out of my business Crowley," he spat out._

_Lilith and Uriel stood next to him and glared at him._

_"Queer," said Lilith._

_"Bitch," retorted Dean._

_Uriel stepped towards Dean and Dean prepared himself for a fight._

_"Uriel," said Crowley, stopping the brooding figure. "There is no need." Lilith came up to Crowley and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Really, I'm surprised at you Dean."_

_"Oh ya, why's that?" asked Dean._

_"You're boring me," said Crowley._

_Dean looked confused. He looked at Crowley and then around the cafeteria. He wasn't sure if he heard him right. "What, you think this is a game or something?" he asked. "Spreading rumors everyday?" He pointed at Crowley. "Don't you think I know who's behind them all? Or," he turned suddenly to Uriel, "who's been telling people to pick on my little brother."_

_"I'm not moving the pieces Dean. I just set up the game," said Crowley, opening his arms and gesturing to the other students who sat eavesdropping close by, eating their lunches without stepping in._

_"You're a psychopath," said Dean._

_"See, there it is!" said Crowley with more umph. "The fire, the passion. That's why I knew spreading this was going to be so much more worthwhile then, well things are going accordingly," he said to Dean._

_"More worthwhile than what?" asked Dean._

_"Blackmail, Dean. Blackmail," he said slowly. "Most people don't want others to know the secrets they've got in their closets. Trust me, you aren't the only one in this school with a nasty little," he stopped and made the shush sign with his lips pressed against his finger. "You're just the one who I knew I could have fun making life a living hell."_

_"Which is why there are new rumors every day," said Dean._

_"Like I said, I just set it up," said Crowley, standing a little straighter. "People think the worst don't they, and seriously high school? It's the only place where a rumor can start and be known by everyone halfway through first period. Benny boy here has been helping on the dirty little secrets which has made him such a valuable friend," he said, smiling to Benny who had been staying silent._

_Dean pushed himself away from Benny and looked at him in surprise._

_"You've been talking behind my back to Crowley?" he asked._

_Benny looked up. "Don't look at me as if it's some huge secret. You like guys, and you never told me about it. How do you think I'm going to react man?" he asked._

_"If you think I ever liked you like that you're an idiot," said Dean._

_"Is Cass your one and only?" mocked Crowley. "Come on Dean, people don't just magically turn gay."_

_Dean didn't even know what to think or say. "You know what. I'm done with this," he finally got out and got away from the table. He was clenching his fist so tightly that his nuckles turned white._

_Jo came up from the end of the line for lunch._

_"What the hell was that?" she asked._

_"The end," said Dean._

_She tried to place her hand on his shoulder, but Dean shoved it off. She stuffed her hands in her pockets._

_"You should know that Sandy Pierkson said that you watch the boys in the locker room. Apparently some people are talking to the coach about you changing somewhere else," she said softly._

_Dean felt his blood begin to boil and he just got so angry._

_"Bullshit! This is all bullshit!" he yelled._

"So it's been kind of like that everyday," ended Dean.

"Has anyone physically hurt you or anything?" asked Cass.

"No. Not yet, or anything like that. I think they all know that if they did I'm not one to just up and let them beat me to a pulp. They'd all leave with a few bruises," said Dean with a smirk.

"You boys ready to order?" asked the waitress.

"I'm going to have the Mega Cheese Burger," said Cass, handing her the menu.

"Same," said Dean, with a smile.

"Those will be right out," she said, taking both menus.

Dean took a sip of his coke.

"Well thank God for that then," Cass finally said, bringing them back to their conversation.

"Not really," said Dean. "At least if someone beat me up there would be something I could do. Instead all the rumors are making the teachers get involved." Dean thought angrily back to the days events. "I have to use the nurse's bathroom. The counselor wants to meet with me. All the teachers are homophobes. I mean this whole town is! Are the only sane people our families?" he asked Cass.

"Dean, you need to calm down," said Cass glancing around the restaurant. Some people had glanced over but returned their gaze elsewhere.

"Crowley said there are other people. People with secrets. I bet there are some people in the closet at that school." Dean gave a small laugh. "And you know the funny thing, Crowley doesn't even seem like he cares that I'm gay."

"He just wants to get a reaction," agreed Cass. "Wants to make your blood boil. He likes to watch."

Dean rubbed his hand through his hair. "I hate telling you this. I want you to have a great time at school. This can't be helping the nerves about it."

"I'm not nervous about it," said Cass matter of factly.

"What? You're not?" asked Dean.

"No. Dean, once I'm there you won't be alone in this. It'll get easier. Plus, there is still Jo," he said.

"Ya, she's great," said Dean.

"I'm sorry about Benny though."

"I never even realized how much this stuff bothered him," said Dean.

"Two Mega Cheese Burgers," said the waitress with a smile. She placed down the two plates.

"Thank you," said Cass.

"Thanks," said Dean.

"I think he'll come around," said Cass, picking up his burger.

Dean shook his head.

"He's probably the reason behind most of the rumors. No way, it's done," he said, taking

a bite.

"Dean, please don't talk that way," said Cass.

"Don't start."

"I won't talk about it if you don't want me too-"

"Good," cut off Dean, taking another bite.

They sat and took bites of the burgers. Cass looked out the window thoughtfully as he

chewed on a fry.

"I don't want to forget," said Dean suddenly, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a crumpled envelope.

"What's this?" asked Cass as Dean handed it to him.

"The invite to the Halloween party. A formal one." Dean rolled his eyes. "My mom insisted."

"Thanks," said Cass, bringing it close to himself. "What are you going as?" he asked Dean.

"Not sure yet. I have a couple ideas," said Dean, taking a small bite from the burger.

"It's this Sunday though," said Cass, surprised.

Dean waved it off. "That's plenty of time. Last year I didn't decide until the day before."

"I think I know what I'm going to be," said Cass.

"What?" asked Dean.

"I guess you'll find out," said Cass with a smile.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you trying to be flirty?"

Cass giggled. "I'm not very good at it?" he questioned.

Dean laughed.

"No, not really. But it is adorable, so you keep trying," he said. Cass smiled.

He stole one of Cass' fries and ate it.

"Hey, eat your own food," said Cass using his butter knife to keep Dean's hand at bay.

"Oh, this is war then?" asked Dean, picking up his butter knife.

"Are you serious Dean?" asked Cass as Dean pretended to fence Cass with the small knife.

"What? Are you scared of the challenge?" asked Dean.

"You are so childish sometimes," said Cass, shaking his head. He had a smile on his face. They battled for a bit until Cass got the upper hand and Dean finally raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Would it be assumed that I can invite Gabe and Balthazar?" asked Cass.

"Done already," said Dean. "Apparently, Jo has been talking to Gabe about his costume. It's going to be "killer"," he said, raising his eyebrows as he used the quotation marks.

"God, that will be a sight."

"Should I be prepared?" asked Dean.

"Prepared for images to get burned into your skull," confirmed Cass.

Dean shuddered.

"I'm glad you can come. Anna too, let her know," he told Cass.

"I will. She'll be so excited," said Cass.

Dean smiled to himself.

"What's humorous?"

"How great this is," said Dean. He tried to down the smile on his face but it just wasn't happening.

"You're so cheesy. If my flirtiness was bad, well you like the chick-flick moments."

"What are you talking about?" said Dean, leaning back against the booth. "I'm classy and smooth."

Cass smirked. "Eat your fries," he said playfully.

"As you command," said Dean, bowing slightly.

They didn't get the bill until eight. And even though neither of them would say it, both knew that Dean was right on the spot; it had been a great night.

* * *

**LAST DAY TO GIVE ME COSTUME IDEAS! Really would love any suggestions for all characters (this includes Sam, Anna, John, Mary, ect.) **

**Hope you like this chapter! Had fun writing it. I know the ending is a bit cheesy and cliche, but I was feeling gushy. **

**LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for reading! **


	21. Nineteenth Encounter

**Hello my friends! Thank you so much for your patience. It has been a bit of a mess lately so writing was not as easy as I'd hoped it would be. I'm leaving for school soon and I had my wisdom teeth removed and to top it off I had some serious writer's block. BUT never fear! tonight I felt the need to type and write this story and this chapter came forth, fresh and new. It was wonderful! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Dean straightened the costume that he was wearing, the bat emblem on his chest shining with the new costume gleam that you could only expect from a replica of a costume. He sighed as he played with it once more before placing the helmet on his head. He had to admit that he looked pretty good in the form fitting dark suit.

"Well hello there," came a female voice at his door.

"Jo, holy cow, you look amazing!"

Joo was leaning against the door in a long red gown that fit her form. Her hair was done up in the old hollywood fashion and she had red lips.

"Well," she rolled her eyes and glanced down at herself. She smiled though, knowing that she was rocking the outfit. "Gabe is extremely persuasive."

Dean stared at her for a moment more and turned fully to view her.

"I thought you were coming as that character..what's her name," he asked.

"Katniss," she said looking at him for recognition. "The Hunger Games? Ringing any bells?"

Dean shrugged and scratched his head. "It's a weird name."

"Ya, well that was a bust," she said, coming more into the bedroom. "I saw on facebook about half-way through the week that there are going to be a half a dozen other Katniss' out there tonight."

She sat down and shifted the dress material around. Dean saw that under the dress she was wearing converse.

"So what's with the Vanna White gown?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Very funny," she said.

"I'll buy a vowel, please," said Dean in an accent.

"Shut up," she said, giggling and slapping him playfully.

"Ow."

"Very macho batman," she said.

"Don't mock the suit," he replied getting up and referencing to himself.

"Don't mock the awesome," she said, standing up as well.

Dean laughed and he started walking to his door and she followed behind.

"No, seriously though, what are you?" he asked as they came out onto the landing leading to the stairs which were wrapped in spideweb like material and black fabric. The entire house had been decked out head to toe by his mother who had been so excited about making the house as unique as possible.

"Name's Candy," she said in a saulty voice.

Dean turned slowly from where he was standing on the stairs to gawk at her. She grinned.

"Um," he paused trying to figure it out. "That sounds interesting. Still don't know who you are."

"It'll make more sense when Gabe is here," she said.

They came into the family room.

"You and Gabe are doing a pairs costume?" he asked confused.

"What?" she asked defensively. "Don't look at me like that. We are just friends. Plus, Ash is coming later."

"Does he know about?" asked Dean.

"Yes he does," she said. "I had asked him to be Peeta when I was going to be Katniss but he wanted to be an eighties rocker. So I told him I was doing this. He's cool with it," she said with a shrug.

"Okay. Eighties rocker. That's cool?" Dean asked of Jo.

She grimaced slightly.

"It'll be an event with Ash." She looked around the house and nodded in approval of the decorations. "What about you and Cass?" she finally said. "Is he going to show up as the joker or something."

"I don't know what he's coming as," said Dean.

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "Would've thought that you would have done something."

"Ugh," groaned Dean. "Talk about mush central."

"Okay Mr. manly," said Jo, raising her hands up andbacking up slightly.

Dean took a pose, placing his hands on his hips and sticking out his chest.

"Batman. I'm Batman."

Jo laughed. Dean glared at her.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"He is with Jess and Anna at Jess' house. Apparently they are doing something with some cult show or something like that," he said. Not understanding the mind of his little brother.

"I can't wait to see it," said Jo.

"Did you see my parents?" asked Dean, looking out of the room to see if they were there. Mary came into view. Her face was pale and she wore a white dress and looked ghostly.

"Sadly, she did," she said motioning to the very simple costume. "How do I look?"

"Mom, um. Did you forget about Halloween?" joked Dean.

"I know, I really did think about it," explained Mary, "but with all the decorating and cooking I just couldn't think of something."

"You should have done something like me," said John coming into the room. His costume looked worn and old, like something out of a western.

"John, I don't watch that show," said Mary. "I don't even know the characters."

"So what. It's a cowboy suit! Who doesn't like a good cowboy suit?" asked John of Jo.

"Firefly?" Jo asked.

"Ah! Yes, a fan?" he questioned.

"No, sir. Just aware of the fandom," she said.

Mary went to answer the knock on the front door.

"Sad day," said John.

"Am I interrupting?" asked the boy standing outside. He was wearing a full star-trek costume, complete with the pointy ears sticking out behind his hair.

"Balthazar, come in!" said Dean, standing behind his mother who smiled warmly at Balthazar.

"Greetings," the boy said.

"Spock, my good man. Would you care for a refreshment," asked John.

"No, thank you, Sir," he answered politely. Mary returned to the door and Dean, Jo, and Balthazar shifted more into the family room as other people came into the house. "Hello Dean, Jo."

They said hello as friends of Dean's parents came into the house. He vaguely listened to Balthazar and Jo talk before running to the door when he saw a familiar face.

"Bobby!" Dean called.

"Hey, kid. How are ya?" asked the older man. His face looked scruffy and Dean realized he was wearing something that he had often seem the man wear.

"I'm great. Glad you could make it," he said, giving them man a hug.

"Bobby, what is this?" asked John coming up to his friend and patting him on the back.

"I'm a hunter," explained Bobby.

"You are a hunter though," said John.

"Ya, so why go and buy something for one night. Hell, I don't know these people. They might not know," he said in his gruff voice.

Both Dean and his father laughed at the man's answer.

"I'm glad you could make it Bobby," said Mary coming to the door.

"Always nice to see you Mary," said Bobby gently.

"I'm home," came a loud voice behind them as Bobby headed into the kitchen.

Sam burst through the door wearing a button up shirt, tweed coat, black pants, and a bow tie.

"Wow, um. What are you. Nerd spectacular?" asked Dean.

"The Doctor," said Sam holding up something small and it made a wierd buzzing noise.

"Yes! Someone came as Dr. Who. Fantastic," said Balthazar.

"And may I present my lovely companions Amy Pond and Rose Tyler," said Sam as Jess and Anna entered, each wearing pretty normal attire.

"You are such geeks," said Dean with a laugh.

"With pride," said the blonde.

"Nice to meet you Jess, I'm Batman," said Dean.

"Where is Gabe?" asked Jo looking at the door as more adults poured in.

"He is coming," said Balthazar. "He is such a drama queen when it comes to parties. Can't arrive too early."

"Is Cass with him?" asked Dean.

"Probably. Gabe probably made him come and make sure he looked good," reasoned Balthazar.

"He really is a diva," said Jo, rubbing her forehead.

"Did somebody say my name?"

They all turned around to see Gabe in a full white suit with a blazing red tie against a black shirt. He was wearing a black fedora too.

"Wow," said Dean.

"Don't I look fabulous," he said. Jo came over to him.

"You guys look great together," said Anna.

"What are you?" asked Sam.

"I'm a sugar daddy," said Gabe grinning. He pulled out a Hershey bar from his coat pocket.

"Jo, you let him talk you into being his girl?" asked Dean.

"I wanted to wear the dress," she said.

"Dean," came a soft voice breaking Dean's focus from the pair in front of him. He turned to see Cass wearing the suit that he had been wearing when he went ofr the interview with the school. The suit was almost hidden behind the trench coat that came down to his ankles. He also had a pair of black wings protruding form his back.

"Cass."

"I like your costume," said Cass with a grin.

"I couldn't figure out what I wanted to be," said Dean, laughing at how artificial the suit must look.

"I considered a couple of things," said Cass.

"You're an angel," said Dean, coming closer and taking the image in. Somehow Cass' hair looked messier than normal and it was brilliant.

"Ya," said Cass looking down at himself and shifting. "All the white wings were sold out though so I had to get black."

"I like them better," said Dean, playing with one of the feathers.

Cass smiled.

"Thanks."

"I had thought I'd get a great idea but then I had to admit defeat and I bought this," said Dean.

"You make a great Batman," said Cass.

"You guys are worse then me and my girlfriend," came a female voice near them. Dean turned sharply.

"Charlie!" he exclaimed.

"Dr. Horrible at your service," she said. She was wearing goggles on her forehead and a white lab coat.

"Who?" asked Dean.

"Dr. Horrible, like Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog," she said.

"Sorry?"

Her eyes widened in horror. "You, me, Skype, and then we are watching that. Netflix. pronto," she said.

"A musical?" asked Dean groaning.

"Hello! It's crazy! and amazing!" she cried.

"I agree," came a deeper voice.

"What is your name?" asked Cass.

"This is my girlfriend, Meg," introduced Charlie.

"I'm actually Captain Hammer tonight," she said. Dean noticed the t-shirt.

"Same show?" asked Cass.

"Yep," she said.

"Lot's of couple's costumes tonight," commented Dean.

"Ya, and you better watch out or people will think you belong to the baby devil over there," said Meg pointing a short brunette out ot them who was standing with Sam, Anna, and Jess. she was wearing a red outfit complete with horns and a tail.

"That's Ruby," said Dean.

"Whatever," Meg said and walked over to the drinks table.

"She can be a bit abrasive," said Charlie.

"A bit?" asked Dean.

"You learn to love her," she explained.

"So you're the friend from camp?" asked Cass.

"Yep," she swung her arm around Dean's shoulder. "The gay friend who helped our Batman here to uncover his true feelings. Your welcome."

"Thanks Charlie for making that ten times awkwarder," said Dean.

"I aim to please," she said with a grin, releasing her grip.

"Are we going to rock this neighborhood or what?" came Gabe's voice suddenly. "I need my candy."

"She's right there," said Dean with a laugh.

"Shut up," said Jo, blushing.

"I still can't believe you wore that," he said to her.

"It makes me feel nice," she said. Dean looked away, he could feel the wrath emanating from her.

"I think you look beautiful Jo," said Cass.

"Thank you. Should we start going around," she asked louder to everyone.

"Ya, umm...Dr. something, Rose, and Amy? Devil?"

"Yep," came a unified reply.

"You coming with us?" asked Dean, motioning to the door.

"Like you could get rid of us," said Sam.

"Lets run this town dry of it's sugary confections," cried Gabe.

"Yummy," said Meg.

"I'm glad you invited me" said Cass once they finally all were outside and walking down the sidewalk. They were walking behind the rest at a slower pace. Gabe walked in front his eyes on the prize.

"I'm glad you were able to come. How is your mom doing?" Dean asked.

"She's home right now. We're making her comfortable. Michael is with her tonight," said Cass.

"I'm sorry," said Dean. "I shouldn't have mentioned it," he said quietly, noticing how cass' face had changed.

"No, I'm glad you did," said Cass, pausing on the sidewalk. He turned to Dean. "Dean, there are some days when all I want to do is smile because it's the only thing I can do, but there are days I can't even get up out of bed because of sad I am."

"Cass," said Dean.

"Please, let me finish," requested Cass. "On the days when I barely can get up I think of this. I think of us and I'm so glad that I have you. And I know, this is really chick flicky and you can blush and I'll blush, but when. When my mom isn't here anymore, I just..."

"I'll make sure that you get up in the morning," said Dean.

Cass didn't start walking, but he turned away and glanced up at the moon.

"Does it scare you how fast this happened?" he asked.

"Not really. Not anymore," answered Dean.

"Not anymore?" asked Cass turning back to him.

"Why be nervous anymore when I feel completely comfortable with you," said Dean.

"You guys are so adorable," said the fedora topped runt who had somehow snuck up close to them.

"Gabe," groaned Dean. "Private moment please."

"I was just coming to see if you were actually going to get any candy, because if you don't want any I want your share," he said.

"Go away Gabe," Cass.

"Castiel. You hurt me," he said, placing his hand over his heart. He left them and Dean watched him as he returned to the group and whooped when he realized the person was handing out kit-kats.

"Are you sure he's human?" asked Dean.

"I've checked. All those new syfy shows made me suspicious. He's clean," said Cass.

Dean laughed.

"Will you have Thanksgiving with me?" asked Cass suddenly ask they walked closer to the rest of their friends.

"Thanksgiving? That's pretty far away," said Dean.

"I just wanted to ask before you might make other plans."

"I'll ask my parents, but I don't see why not," said Dean.

"I think it'd be nice to have you there."

"Dinner with the parents," said Dean, his eyebrows raised, making the mask move on his face.

"They like you," said Cass.

"I'm really glad to hear that, because your dad was kind of terrifying."

"He sometimes carries a presence that makes him seem pretty larger than life," agreed Cass.

"You have no idea."

"I don't know, I think I like the Mal types of dads," said Cass, pointing behind them back to Dean's house.

"You don't even know how long he has been planning that costume. It was like an artist working on a great masterpiece."

Cass laughed.

"Hey, let's get out of here," said Dean, stopping suddenly.

"Leave them?" asked Cass.

"Do you really want any candy?" asked Dean.

"Not at all," said Cass with a grin.

"Where too then?" asked Dean in a whisper.

"The place I showed you?" asked Cass.

"Okay," said Dean with a smile. "Let's go."

The two ran away from their friends who were standing with their backs to them. They were waiting for an elderly neighbor to open her door with a wide grin across her face and a bowl of candy for them to eat.

"We are horrible," said Cass once they finally arrived at the wooded area.

"Just slightly," said Dean sitting down on the ground. Cass joined him.

"You look pretty intense with that mask on in the dark."

"You scared?" asked Dean.

"No. Batman's the good guy. The one who saves everyone else. Why would you scare me?" asked Cass edging closer to Dean.

"Just wondering," said Dean. A shiver running through his body ask Cass got closer.

"So, we came here," said Cass.

"We don't have to stay for long," said Dean. Hoping Cass wasn't mad that he had suggested going somewhere else.

"Do you think they will look for us?" asked the dark-haired boy.

"Maybe," said Dean quietly.

"Can you take the mask off?" asked Cass, staring at him.

"Sure," said Dean, pulling it off. "But why-"

Dean was cut off when Cass pushed himself closer and pressed his lips against Dean's own.

"Wow."

Cass smiled and closed the space again and Dean felt like his head was filled with bubbles. He was tingling from head to toe and couldn't focus on anything but Cass' lips on his own. The kiss wasn't ferocious; it wasn't gentle either. Dean shifted so that he was more turned towards Cass and they sat there. Dean moved his hand up to Cass' back but got blocked by the black feathers.

"Darn feathers," laughed Cass as the awkward fumble of Dean made them break apart.

"I still think they suit you," said Dean, playing with a feather.

"I make a good angel?" asked Cass.

"A fallen angel," confirmed Dean.

"Why do you say fallen?" asked Cass.

"If you're fallen that means you're here forever. I can keep you." Dean knew the words were cheesy.

"So much for not blushing," said Cass looking away.

Dean smirked.

"I like it," he said with a wide smile.

"Are you on drugs?" asked Cass happily. "I've never seen you so relaxed."

Dean kissed Cass again and cupped the dark-haired boy's face. He moved his lips

slightly and their kiss lasted longer than any before. When they broke apart Dean was grinning.

"We should head back," said Dean.

"Ya, we should head back," agreed Cass.

They smiled at one another and Cass grabbed Dean's hand and held it.

They didn't make any move to get up from their place.

* * *

**So this was a really cheesy chapter. Oops...oh well. Gotta have the cheesy chapters in their too. Also this might lead into another chapter. Not sure..this halloween party is over just yet. We will see. Anyway. I hope that I will be able to post soon, but with school starting up soon it is all in the air. But as always I love reading your reviews and I'm trying my best to get back to those who wrote it. Those messages really matter to me and I want you to know how much they help keep me writing. **

**Also: THANK YOU SO MUCH! To all the people who posted ideas on costumes! That was crazy amazing! Totally played around for a really long time on who would be who. Let me know what you think of the final product.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for reading!**

**-IAmAPurpleLewie**


	22. Twentieth Encounter

**Hello my wonderful readers! So I am considering this as a different chapter even though it is the same day. **

**My journey back to school is going really well too so everything is fitting into place. What a lovely summer this has been So much fun!**

**Warning: Language (most likely all the chapters from this point on will have more language in them. Not because I want them too, but it is realistic to the characters/situations) Not really sure if it needs to be moved to an M rating for that.. What do you think?**

* * *

Dean opened the front door with Cass behind him holding his other hand.

'Where have you two been?" asked Dean's mother.

"Um. out," said Dean. He back up slightly, surrpised by his mother's quick reaction to their return.

"Sam came back two hours ago and told me that you two disappeared from the group," she said, hands on her hips.

Cass came up closer behind him and Dean felt his face grow hot as his mother's stare and comments brought the attention of a few guest around them.

"We just went for a walk-"

"Mary," called John, coming over from the kitchen counter and slipping his hand around her waist. "I'm sure they meant no harm. Probably just lost track of time, right, boys?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," said both Dean and Cass. Dean looked at his dad who gave him a small smile. It was the kind of smile that said 'you owe me one.'

"You guys are back!" came an excited cry. Sam ran past his parents and up to Dean. "Seriously, I didn't know what happened. Everyone is in the backyard. Come on!" he said, grabbing a handful of candy from the bucket by the front door and then running back to the backyard.

Mary glanced at John and then back to the two boys who weren't looking her in the eye before giving a small sigh.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," she said, moving slightly so that they understood that they were allowed to go.

"Thanks, Mom," said Dean.

Dean lead Cass out to the backyard.

"The deserters have returned," called Charlie, who was sitting in a lawn chair. She had taken off the goggles and had them placed on her lap. People sat around in a circle, some on the ground and some in chairs.

"Enjoy your alone time?" asked Balthazar, who was sitting the closest to the door. He had turned in his chair so that they could see his grin.

"You guys missed out on the old lady down the block who gave out full size candy bars to us," called Gabe, who was sitting on the ground with an array of candy wrappers around him.

"I bet that was Missouri," said Dean.

"Ya, it was her. She's awesome," confirmed Sam who came by them. It was only then that Dean realized that he and Cass were still holding hands. It made him smile a little.

"She did give out a nice amount of candy," agreed Jess.

"I've never eaten so much chocolate in my life," said Anna, holding her stomach and groaning.

"I still have more to go," said Gabe with a smile.

"That's disgusting," commented Meg, who was sitting next to Charlie in a chair. Gabe looked up at her and shrugged. She grimaced and turned back to Charlie.

Dean and Cass came more into the circle, but didn't sit down.

"So you all are staying until?" Dean asked.

"You have us until tomorrow," called Charlie.

Dean looked at her in surprise.

"I made sure with your mom. Don't freak out."

"Dean, where is Jo?" asked Cass. Dean looked around, he hadn't even noticed that she was missing.

"Ya, where is she?" he asked.

"I believe she said something about needing to make a phone call," said Balthazar.

"Gabe, you need to stop eating candy! You're going to give yourself a heart-attack!" cried Anna as Gabe stuffed another handful of candy into his mouth.  
"Nothing can stop me," he mumbled.

"He'll be fine, Anna. I've seen him go into a candy store with one hundred dollars, leave with piles of stuff, and then go home and eat it all and live to tell the tale," said Cass.

"You have a Mike and Ike, could I trade with you?" asked Jess.

"What you have to offer kid?" asked Gabe in a fake accent.

"Hershey," she said, holding out the mini candy.

Gabe glanced from her face to the candy to his Mike and Ike before holding it out.

"You make a hard bargain. But deal," he said. She smiled and handed the chocolate to him.

"Dean, should you go and see if Jo is okay," whispered Cass into Dean's ear.

"She's making a phone call," he said back, also quietly. No one noticed their conversation. All of them were talking amongst themselves.

"Look around Dean. Ash never showed up," said Cass.

Dean's eyes widened as he realized what Cass had.

"Oh, that's not good."

"Go find her," said Cass, pushing him slightly towards the backdoor.

Dean nodded and reentered the house while Cass took a seat next to Balthazar and began talking to him. Dean glanced at the vampire, siren, and other assorted creatures his parent's friends had shown up as. He walked silently and quickly around the kitchen towards the family room and the stairs.

"Dean," said a gruff voice.

"Bobby," said a surprised Dean. He noticed the older man sitting alone on the couch.

"Didn't see you for awhile there. Where did you and your friend go off to?" asked Bobby.

"Um," Dean ran his hand through his hair and looked flushed. "Well Cass and I just went to this place near the pond to - um - talk."

"Idgit. I know you're together," said Bobby, shifting on the couch awkwardly.

"What, how-?" stammered Dean.

"Where's your Dad?" asked Bobby suddenly. "D'you know?"

"I, well, I um."

"Quit with the stuttering," said Bobby.

"I don't know."

"Damn," said Bobby quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"No offense to your folks but this ain't my kind of hotspot," said Bobby.

"You could ask my mom. I think I saw her with a demon in the kitchen," said Dean.

"Ya, well I'm a lazy man."

"Better go hunting then," said Dean with a smile.

"You cracking me up," said Bobby.

"I have to go find someone too. I'll see you later Bobby," said Dean, heading back towards the stairs.

"Ya, you go. Idgit."

Dean grinned and returned to his journey up the stairs to his bedroom. He didn't even need to knock on the door to confirm; he heard loud crying from the other side of the door.

"Jo, it's me," he said.

"I'm fine. Really, I'll be down in a bit," she called through the door.

Dean opened the door. Jo looked up at him in shame. Her eyes were puffy and the makeup that had once looked so polished and perfect was now coated in water and mascara. Dean didn't speak, but he entered the room and shut the door and sat down on his bed next to the girl. She had her fist clenched, the red fabric of her dress intertwined within her small hands. He wrapped his hand behind her back and placed it on her shoulder. She slowly sunk into him and just cried. Dean was vaguely reminded of Cass' emotional outpouring over his mother. Jo's mouth was moving but proper words weren't coming out due to her seizing up in fits of breathlessness from the crying.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ash dumped me."

"He's an ass."

She looked up at him. "He said that I wasn't supportive enough. That I was distant." She threw her hands up in despair. "I don't get it. I did everything right."

Dean nodded.

"And he's the one who wasn't good," she said. "He's the one who broke all our dates. It's not my fault if I make new plans when he cancels and then suddenly when their back on he thinks I'll just drop my plans," her voice elevated; "He just was such-"

"An ass," Dean repeated, filling in the blank.

Jo started to cry again.

"I'm not even sure why this is hurting so much. I was planning on ending it with him," she explained through the tears.

"You were?"

"Ya, I mean, I think I was," she said. "It was going nowhere," she explained. "He has this band and he wanted me to come to every show and - I hated his music. It was horrible. And his breath," she groaned; "it's like he never brushes. The kissing was disgusting."

Dean grimaced - another memory - this one of a girl who he had kissed at a party came into his mind. The girl, whose name escaped him, (he wasn't positive he'd ever really learnt it) had just eaten something, doritos, the spicy ranch doritos. He could still remember the disgusting taste of it in his mouth when they had kissed. And the aftertaste was just the vague leftovers of it, slowly getting more and more bitter in his own mouth.

"Why am I crying? I'm such a mess."

"You look like a million bucks," offered Dean.

This made her smile a little. She wiped her face in an attempt to get her mascara off. "Thanks."

"Jo," started Dean. This was not his area but he thought he'd just wing it. "You can't let that guy ruin your evening. Before he called were you even thinking about him?"

"No."

"Did you notice him missing?" he asked.

Jo thought about it. "Not really."

"You were having a good time," said Dean.

"Gabe was trying to convince me to give him a percentage of my candy because he was the one who came up with the costume idea. We were bickering over that," she said, laughing at the simplicity of their debate.

"Sounds like the normal Jo and Gabe. You were having fun?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"You were happy?"

She paused; she wasn't crying anymore. "Yes."

"Then lets get back to it!" he exclaimed, getting off the bed. "Let him wallow in his own stink and see if we care, right?" he asked her, knocking hand against her shoulder, trying to push her up.

"Right," she said.

"Come on."

He turned to the door and opened it, looking back at her as she got up slowly.

"You know, Dean, for being a complete idiot sometimes," she paused and cleaned up her face a bit; "you have these moments...you just..."

"What?" he asked.

"Just, thanks," she said.

They walked to the edge of the stairs.

"Just being a big brother," he said, his chest puffed out proudly.

"Big brother! Ya right, more like comforting little brother," she said as she walked down the stairs.

"You're younger than me," he said.

"Age matter not when the mind is superior."

"That, that makes no sense!" he exclaimed.

"Dean, sorry to interupt but some people are heading out and I thought I should let you know," said Cass. He was standing by the bottom of the stairs.

"Some people?"

"Balthazar is taking Jess, Anna, and myself home."

"You're leaving?" Dean asked.

"It's late," said Cass.

Dean looked at the clock on the family room wall. "What time is it - holy cow!"

"I'll head down and say goodbye," said Jo, letting Cass pass her so that he was standing a step down from Dean.

"She's wonderful at times," said Cass.

"At all times," said Dean.

"Did her and Ash -"

"He called it off," confirmed Dean.

Cass looked after her sadly. "That can't be easy."

Dean suddenly heard her begin to bicker with Gabe. He and Cass walked down the stairs and he saw her fighting with Gabe over the tie that Gabe had pulled off. She was fixing it.

"You know. If I'm seeing things how I think I am I think she'll be fine," said Dean.

Cass didn't seem to notice, but saw Anna heading towards the door. "Hm. Well I will text you when I get home," he told Dean, turning to him.

"You should have stayed over," said Dean.

"No, I'm on call tonight. Once I get home I'm taking over for my dad who will be heading into work."

"Where?" asked Dean.

"He's a night guard," said Cass.

"I wish you could stay here."

Cass pressed his forehead to Dean's and they breathed in and out slowly.

"I have to go."

"Yes, you do."

Cass gave him a sly smile and then pressed himself against Dean. His lips parted slightly and Dean wrapped his arms around Cass and pulled him so close that he thought that there couldn't be any space between them. It wasn't possible, not even air could part them.

"Gross. Cass, are you coming?"

They parted and Cass rolled his eyes making Dean laugh.

"Coming, Anna." He looked at Dean sadly. "I have to go."

"Let's go," said Balthazar in concurrence.

Both boys headed over to the front door where the other three stood waiting.

"The taxi driver needs to go home so it's time to hit the road," continued Balthazar.

"Thank you, Balthazar," said Cass.

"Bye!" called the goggle hooded red-head.

"Goodbye, Charlie," said Balthazar.

"We're heading out as well," said Jo.

"You too?" asked Dean.

"Gabe is walking home with me since I - I lost my ride," she said.

"And what a splendid walk it will be," said blue tongued Gabe. Dean thought he must have had a lollipop or a jolly rancher.

"I'm pretty sure he thinks he can get more candy on the way," said Jo jokingly.

"Other people are night owls! There might be more sugar in the world yet!" cried Gabe.

"Good luck with that," said Sam.

"I shall. Now my fair lady, shall we begin?" he asked, extending his arm for her.

"We shall," she said, copying his feigned British accent.

"Bye, Jo," said Dean.

I'll text you later, Dean saw Cass mouth before exiting into the darkness of the night, heading towards the car lights by the curb.

"Well, I guess it's just us," said Charlie, motioning to herself, Meg, and Dean.

"And me," said Sam.

"And you need to go to bed," said Dean, taking his brothers shoulders and pushing him towards the stairs.

"It's Halloween," grumbled Sam.

"Dean, leave your brother alone," laughed Charlie.

"How about some serious pwning of both your asses?" asked Meg.

"Your girl has a mouth on her," said Dean.

Charlie shrugged. "What can I say?"

"You can say, of course I'll help clean the house and put things away," came a voice from the kitchen.

Dean laughed at the shock on Meg and Charlies' face when his fathers voice broke between them. He wasn't even two feet away.

"Mr. Winchester, you scared me," said Charlie.

"Occupational hazard. Comes with the cowboy clothes," said John.

"You and Mom need help?" asked Dean.

"Well I'll be in my-" started Sam, heading to his bedroom.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Dean, grabbing his little brother by the back of his costume. "Come on, lets get going," he continued as everyone headed into the kitchen for clean-up.

* * *

**So I'm not a gamer, but I really want to involve game names in future chapters. What are some video games that you imagine the Winchesters would play? **

**Also, at some point I'm going to have a shadow chapter..not sure when.. But get ready to see Cass in public school. Which just might mean the return of Lisa (the gears of my brain keep on turning). **

**THANKS FOR READING! 3**

**~IAmAPurpleLewie**


	23. Twentieth Encounter (Continued)

**So first off, I'd like to apologize for the video game scene..it's not really even a scene. I have no idea how the games are played. I tried looking it up for the games but then I couldn't understand the terms that they were using so I gave up. Anyway, I tried to make it as simple as possible that way if I did make any mistakes there wouldn't be any for a serious long time. **

**Hope that beyond that you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Dean, Charlie, and Meg were cleaning up the kitchen while Sam picked up outside.

"So, lover boy. It been smooth sailing since you kicked down the closet door?" asked Meg.

Dean thought about it. He thought about Crowley, and the absence of Benny at the party, Sam, about his friends and how good Jo, Balthazar, and Gabe were with it. He glanced at the moving shadows of his parents in the family room.

"At home, it's almost like it's not even a big deal anymore," he finally said.

"I wish my parents had been like that," she said.

"What happened when you two?" Dean started.

"Meg lives at my house," said Charlie quietly. She looked at Dean. Meg glanced away and picked up more decorations.

"They had a problem with us so I got kicked out because I didn't want to change

my ways," she said."

"Wow. I'm sorry," said Dean.

She looked him in the eyes and Dean noticed that her eyes weren't as dark as he'd first thought when he'd first seen her. She shrugged.

"It is what it is. Life goes on."

Dean couldn't help but understand now why she had a harder outer shell. He tried to imagine what would have happened if his parents hadn't taken it as well as they did. He knew that he was incredibly lucky, and even the little issue with his father couldn't even compare. If they had kicked him out what would he have done? Would he have done to Cass'? Would he have changed his ways and stayed at home? He shuddered, he didn't like thinking about it.

"Mom says that we can go play some video games before bed," said Sam who had circled around the front and came back into the kitchen.

"Also, I told you to tell them that there are blankets on the couch," said Mary, coming into the room. "Just move out the table and you can pull out the bed."

"Thanks Mrs. Winchester. It was kind of you to let us stay over," said Charlie. Meg nodded in agreement.

"No problem, it'll be nice to have some other women in the house, even if it's just for tonight and breakfast."

"The party was really good Mom. You outdid yourself," said Dean as she turned and was beginning to head upstairs.

"Spectacular if I do say so myself," said John, joining her.

"Stop it all, you're making me blush."

"Goodnight," John called as he and Mary made their way up the stairs.

"Oh, Dean, I wanted to remind you that the community meal is tomorrow. Will you be coming with Sam and I?" called Mary.

"Sure," said Dean.

"So what kind of stuff do you have?" asked Charlie

"Assasin Creed, Halo, the usual"

"You have Call of Duty?"

"Wait a second. Here." He started the game up.

"Yes!" cried Meg. Dean was surprised. He hadn't seen her that excited before.

"So you ready to lose?" asked Sam.

"What? You think you can beat me little person?" she said, looking down at him.

"I play winner," called Charlie.

The two took their individual controller and entered playfully as the game opened and the war began.

Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket once he changed out of his costume.

**Hey Dean, how is everything?** read the text from Cass.

**From Dean: It's going well. Charlie is playing a final match against Sam. It's awesome.**

**From Cass: Wish I could see it.**

Dean glanced up to watch the game going on and then texted back.

**From Dean: How is your mom?**

**From Cass: She's doing well. Been sleeping most of the afternoon but she woke up briefly when I got home which was nice.**

**From Dean: That's really good. I'd like to see her again if that's possible.**

He wanted to see her again. She'd been very nice and so excepting. Dean's thoughts went back to Meg and how her parents had thrown her out. He couldn't imagine Cass' parents, his mother especially, doing that.

**From Cass: I think she'd really like that.**

Dean smiled at that. He remembered what his mother had reminded him and began to text in a hurry.

**From Dean: Also, my mom reminded me that tomorrow...or I guess tonight is the community meal and she was wondering if you'd like to come and help serve. It's not as lame as it seems.**

**From Cass: It sounds like a really nice thing. I'll see with Michael and my dad.**

Dean didn't want to leave anyone out, or make Cass feel like he had to go so he added another text.

**From Dean: If Gabe and Balthazar want to come as well that's cool.**

It took awhile for him to get the reply. When his phone buzzed he opened the text.

**From Cass: I'd just like to go alone. Is that okay?**

Dean grinned. He felt his heart swell and he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth upturning.

**From Dean: Just you is perfect.**

It was really cheesy. He knew it, and he knew that if he was there in person he'd have been red in the face from embarrassment.

**From Cass: I'm really glad we broke off tonight...yesterday.**

Dean was about to reply when another message got sent.

**From Cass: I hope you didn't get into too much trouble.**

**From Dean: Who knows. My mom might forget about it by breakfast.**

**From Cass: It was a little silly to go off for two hours.**

Dean paused and tried to think of a way to word his reply.

**From Dean: I'm okay with it. =)**

**From Cass: As am I.**

Dean smiled but was shaken out of it when a loud cry broke through the family room. He looked up to see Charlie waving around her arm in victory to a red-faced Sam.

**From Dean: Charlie won. I'm pretty sure Sam is going to explode.**

**From Cass: I'll be sure to let Anna know. Apparently whenever they play he always beats her.**

He looked up to see Sam was still fuming.

**From Dean: He is so mad right now. I better go.**

**From Cass: I'll see you soon.**

**From Cass: In a few hours.**

Dean smiled wide.

**From Dean: See you then, Cass.**

* * *

**So this is a filler/slight character builder chapter. It's not very long and it's not a lot of action, but I'm trying to expand on the characters beyond Cass and Dean (hence Jo's moment in the last chapter)**

**LOVE You ALLL! Thank for reading!**


	24. Twenty-First Encounter

**Hello All,**

**So you may or may not have noticed that I basically fell off the face of the Earth with this story. To tell you the truth I wish I had a better reason for doing so. It just wasn't good. Lots of stress. **

**BUT! I am back. I have no idea when I will be able to upload chapters. I do not think it will be very consistent just because I have a lot of stuff happening right now. You all are so wonderful and I hope you understand that my predicament for this was not ideal and hopefully life will allow for me to get back into this. I truly missed being active on fanfiction and creating this story. I hope that I can still do these characters justice. If you have any plot suggestions please let me know, I love getting different ideas. **

* * *

When Dean rolled out of his bed in the morning he glanced up at the buzzing clock by his side. He sighed. Groggily he slid on a pair of jeans and through on a t-shirt without looking.

"Good morning, Dean," said a cheery Charlie who was sitting at the kitchen table eating cheerios. Meg was next to her with a small plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Hello, sweetie," said Mary. She came over to Dean and kissed his forehead. Dean blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus more.

"I like your fashion statement," said Meg with a laugh.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Your shirt. I like your fashion statement."

Dean looked down at himself and realized that not only did he have his shirt on inside-out but he had it on backwards.

"What? How'd I do that?" he asked himself, but quickly slipped his arms out and turned it right side forward and flipped the fabric so the batman symbol faced out off of his chest.

"Seriously? Batman again," asked Charlie.

"Batman is awesome!" Dean declared

"Hm," puttered Charlie.

"Dean, you need to eat before the bus gets here," said his mother.

"Eggs please?" he asked quickly.

Mary smiled, and filled his plate. She then went over to the stairs in the other room and Dean could hear her call Sam's name.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Dean.

"Like a log," said Charlie, taking a bite into a well crisped piece of toast.

"Same," said Meg.

They all sat there for a bit. Dean ate his eggs and grabbed some pieces of bacon from off the table. Charlie finished her toast and took a swig of her orange juice.

"Alright, I'm ready," she said to Meg, who nodded and started to get up from the kitchen table.

"You're heading out?" asked Dean.

"We need to get on the road," explained Charlie. "But," she turned, "Mrs. Winchester, thank you for letting us stay last night," she said to the older woman.

"Oh girls, it as such a pleasure. It was so nice to meet you. Dean hasn't told me that much about you, but what he did say was extremely sweet. I'm so glad you could stay, if you ever want to come over and chat again I'd love to see you."

"Thanks," both Meg and Charlie said in unison with smiles on their faces.

"Bye, Meg," said Dean. He got up, and Meg glanced at him cautiosly and then extended her hand. Dean grasped it.

"Bye. Good luck with everything," she said.

"Come here," said Charlie when he released Megs grip. Charlie wrapped her arms around him, and he mirrored her actions in return.

"You're such a hugger," he grumbled jokingly.

"It's only sometimes a hazardous habit." She pulled away and smiled at him. "Texting is good now, email, skype, coming out to see me?"

"Sounds like I'll be seeing you soon," said Dean.

"You better be."

"Bye, Charlie," he said.

"Bye," she said with a grin.

Sam came running down the stairs.

"You leaving without saying goodbye to me?" he whined.

"Sorry Sam, didn't mean too. Bye," she said, roughing up his hair before hugging him too.

"Bye Charlie," Sam said and then turned to the dark haired girl. "Meg."

"Bye shortie."

They both waved their final farewell and then headed out of the kitchen and Dean followed to see them exit the front door before going back into the kitchen.

"Sam, sweetie I have your toast. Your bus is going to be here soon. Both of you."

"I'm ready, my stuff is by the door," said Dean.

"Thanks, Mom," said Sam, taking the toast.

Dean went over by the door and glanced out the window in time to see Meg pull out of their driveway. Dean could hear Sam shuffle around in the kitchen eating his breakfast quickly.

"Dean, your bus is going to be here any minute," said his mother again.

"I know. I'm going to go out and wait," he called.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you when you get home."

"Community meal?" he asked.

"You are correct," she confirmed.

"See you, Mom."

Dean exited the front door with his bag slung over his right shoulder, bunching the fabric of his jacket up to his neck. When he got to the end of the street where the yellow bus would pull up he readjusted the fabric. He felt his phone in his pocket and pulled it out.

**From Cass: My mother is so excited about me going to the community meal so I can go. :)**

Dean smiled.

**From Dean: Awesome! I can't wait!**

* * *

**I know this was a very filler chapter, but I had to do my best from where I left off. **

**You are are amazing! Can't wait until I get the next chapter up for you!**

**-IAmAPurpleLewie**


	25. Twenty-Second Encounter

**Hello Friends! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Dean straightened his jacket and paced slightly in front of the door tossing the phone from one hand to the other. He paused, brushing his tongue of his teeth. Should he go brush his teeth again?

The loud knock on the door startled him out of the thought and he went over, already seeing the edge of a tuft of black uncontrolled hair poking into his vision of sight.

"Cass," he said when he opened the the door.

Cass was all smiles, and his cheeks were rosy, and Dean couldn't help but feel like he was incredibly lucky.

"I'm so glad you invited me to this," said Cass as he came in.

"Not as excited as I am that you are coming to help."

"Thank you. I'm really glad I could be of help."

"Oh, those people are going to be eating out of your hands Castiel. You are so adorable."

"Mom!"

"What? Oh, stop your blushing Dean, and help me grab some bags from the kitchen."

Dean glanced at Cass with as best apologetic eyes as he could, but Cass was looking past him towards the kitchen.

"I'll help too," said Cass.

"Thank you, dear."

The two boys went over into the kitchen and began to help Mary carry paper bags full of kitchen supplies and packed food.

"This smells so good Mom."

"I would hope so," Mary joked.

They followed her to the car and Cass and Dean waited as Mary loaded her armful into the truck before heading to the front to start the car up. Dean and Cass ducked their heads down and placed their bags side by side.

"I'm really glad you could come," said Dean, glancing at Cass.

"Me too."

Dean saw Cass come closer to him and in surprise he received a quick kiss. Dean's cheeks got hot.

"I like when you blush," laughed Cass.

Dean blushed harder. He tried to stop his heart from pounding, but Cass just was looking at him grinning and Dean realized Cass was messing with him.

"You are awful," said Dean.

"I think I'm awesome," said Cass. He raised his eyebrows in a gesture that Dean knew he must have learned from Gabe.

Oh that right?" Dean asked, taking his hand and messing it into Cass hair, making the dark hair fluff out.

"Boys. Are you ready back there?" asked Mary from the front seat.

"Sorry, yes we are," said Dean.

Cass gave Dean a smug look while he attempted to comb his hair back into semi-controlled waves, and Dean did the "I'm watching you" movement to which Cass chuckled slightly.

They both got into the back seat of the car so that they could sit closer to one another. Dean noticed his mother's eyes sometimes drifting back towards them as they playfully pushed at one another and let out random chuckles and giggles. She let them be, so for that Dean was appreciative.

"What's up with you today?" asked Dean in a whisper.

"I'm just happy," said Cass. He weaved his fingers into Dean's.

Dean looked down at their interlaced hands and said, "I'm glad."

"We're here," said Mary.

Dean and Cass both looked up at the old church that the community meal took place in.

"Wow, I never even knew this place was in town," said Cass.

Mary parked the car and Dean and Cass hopped out and went back to the truck to help with getting the bags.

"It's not really used as a church anymore. Some people meet on Sundays just to pray. It is kept up by volunteers," she explained.

Cass stared at the exterior of the church and walked quickly to the stone steps of the old church. Dean followed in pursuit.

"It's beautiful."

"Its a bit old," said Dean.

They walked inside the building.

"But that's why it's great," Cass continued, "It has a story to tell."

"We have to go downstairs Cass," said Dean.

"Give me a minute," said Cass. He placed the bag down on the ground and walked up the center aisle of the church. The large cross on the far side of the church was old, and looked almost like someone, out of the lack of a real ornamental cross had made one out of leftover wood, but for that very same reason the cross looked more authentic. Cass stared at it for a moment longer before returning to Dean and picking up his bag.

"I like this place," he said to Dean before heading to the downstairs.

Dean smiled and followed behind.

The noise began to grow as they continued down the stairs and Dean heard the rustle of kitchen utensils and the merge of voices that meant busy workers. He was not disappointed when they reached the bottom and they were met with a dozen people bustling around the large room setting up chairs and tables for those who would be seeking a meal later.

"Boys, you can unload over here," came Mary's voice. She appeared behind another larger female who was cutting carrots on the countertop. They walked over to her.

"Catherine, this is my son, Dean, and this is Cass."

"Ah, two young workers for me," said the larger built woman. She had bright red hair tucked into a bun that let small strands loose to curl around her round face. "Well, how would you boys like to get these potatoes peeled for me?" she asked. "You can go outside to the trash and just peel away. My hands can't take it."

"Sounds great," said Dean to which Cass nodded in agreement.

Dean and Cass took the large bags of potatoes and a couple of knives and returned back upstairs. They sat on the stairs of the building and began the endless peeling of the potatoes.

"I'm excited to help serve tonight," said Cass.

"Me too," confirmed Dean. He went on, "There was this guy the last time who is really great at doing magic tricks. He does street performing around the area, but he always shows me something when he comes in for the meal."

"That sounds really neat."

Dean grabbed a new potato.

"So what was up with you earlier?" Dean asked. "You were just so happy."

"Well," Cass paused. "I was going to surprise you, but, I have news for you," he said.

"Good news?" joked Dean.

"Of course, why else would I be so happy?" asked Cass sincerely.

"Alright, shoot. What's the news?"

"I'm shadowing at your school this Friday," said Cass.

Dean looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I'm shadowing the school. So I can see what it is like."

"You're going to be there? All day?" asked Dean, he had a smile growing on his face.

"Yep."

"Cass! I'm so," Dean thought of Crowley, "that'll be fun," he continued, trying to maintain the same enthusiasm.

Cass wasn't fooled.

"You don't sound convinced," he said slowly.

"Well." Deal peeled at his potato and didn't say anything. "You might want to stay away from me," he finally said in a lower tone.

"Why?" asked Cass confused.

"People don't really like that...we're together there."

"They don't even know me," said Cass.

"It might make it worse for you," said Dean.

"Dean, I can take care of myself."

"I know."

Cass put down his potato and took hold of Dean's hands to make him stop. Dean looked up into the bright blue irises. "I want to be able to hang with you, so just relax okay." Cass smiled. "I mean, why would anyone do anything to me? I don't even go there. Just visiting. Plus, Jo will be there."

Dean couldn't help but believe that what Cass said would be correct. "True," he returned.

Cass was still staring at him.

"Is it still pretty bad?" Cass asked.

"Not really. I mean, Jo is good. There is this guy, his name is Garth. I think he is a little weird, but he is an upperclassman and he seems like he is telling his friends to back off. I don't know. I don't think he is like...us, but I think he is a good guy."

"I'm glad," said Cass, still letting his hand rest on Dean's knee.

"Cass."

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean looked back up and even though his hand was covered in potato he placed his hand on Cass' and they linked once again.

"I'm really glad you're scared of roller coasters."

Cass looked up in surprise and then gave Dean a contented smile. Dean gave him a quick kiss. They sat in silence after that, just peeling the potatoes. Dean scooted in close to Cass and pressed his leg against Cass' and just continued peeling. He felt Cass lean into him in return.

* * *

**This is another "sectioned" chapter, so there will be more to this community meal storyline. Not sure if you are noticing, but the story is going to get darker for a period, but to balance I'm trying to amp up their comfortable level with one another so we're seeing them come into their relationship in stronger terms. I'm so glad to be back at this, so I'm really glad that you all are still excited to read this story. I'm amazed at how far it has gone, and utterly blessed to you all for reviewing and following this story.**

**(Also, hope you like how I snuck Garth into there. I'm going to try to get him into the story a bit more. Also I want Bobby back, because seriously he is amazing!)**

**I love the suggestions! Never fear letting me know what you think, or if you have ideas leave comments or feel free to PM me. Like who would like Zeke to get into this story? I'm not sure how it would work, but I'm thinking about future characters to add in. What character would you like to see most? **

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**-IAmAPurpleLewis**


End file.
